Siempre te he amado
by Haruka Velasco
Summary: Nanoha y Fate se conocen en la infancia formando así una entrañable amistad que con el tiempo se convierte en amor, aunque Fate lo aceptara rápidamente y se lo dirá a Nanoha, está por miedo no lo aceptará aunque sienta lo mismo, alejándose hasta que el destino le muestre otra oportunidad, tendrá el valor de decirle a Fate que siempre la ha amado de la misma forma que ella.
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Una joven pareja se encontraba en algún suburbio de Albuquerque en Nuevo México esperando la llegada de sus invitadas en un pequeño y bello restaurante no muy lujoso además de bastante tranquilo con música en vivo, el sitio era cálido, gente amigable reunida en el lugar solo para conversar o pasar un buen rato en compañía de amigos o familiares después de días completos de trabajo, en una de las mesas se encontraba una joven pareja conformada por un hombre de unos veintinueve años más o menos cabello lacio y negro con una sonrisa amable y complexión delgada un poco atlética pero no muy fuerte además de que no era muy alto un metro setenta pare ser exactos no haciéndolo por esto menos atractivo por los ojos cafés de los que era dueño, uno muy claro que daban a veces la visión de que brillaban en algunas ocasiones con la luz del día, además que reflejaban lo alegre y amable que era ese hombre en particular, Shiro Takamachi doctor especializado en neurología con un excelente puesto en el hospital de Albuquerque además de ser el pilar principal de la bella familia que formó junto a su bella esposa Momoko Takamachi una mujer de la misma edad que él, en cambio ella se dedicaba a la venta de inmuebles su trabajo era su pasión su pelo al igual que el de su esposo era lacio pero pelirrojo poseía unos hermosos y expresivos ojos violetas de complexión delgada y un bello porte siempre cuidaba su apariencia aunque era una mujer sencilla en su forma de ser además de alegre, tierna y optimista tenía una estatura un poco más baja que la de su esposo un metro sesenta y cinco, algo que la distinguían bastante era su preciosa así como franca sonrisa acompañada siempre de un muy buen humor, mientras la pareja esperaba la llegada de sus pedidos a la mesa notaron como en ese momento llegaban las dos personas a las cuales habían invitado a cenar, Shiro al lograr divisar a su entrañable amiga comenzó rápidamente a realizar señas para que los divisaran y se acercaran a donde ellos se encontraban, la también doctora Precia Testarossa especializada en cardiología era una mujer un poco más alta que su amigo llegando a medir un metro con ochenta centímetros además de tener un cuerpo hermoso que hacia envidiar o desear a cualquiera, tenía un cabello largo así como lacio de un tono lila además de una sonrisa casi perfecta pero a la vez tierna y bondadosa que podía derretir a cualquier mujer si se lo proponía además de poseer unos grandes y bellos ojos violetas un tono más intenso que los de Momoko llegaban a parecer piedras preciosas perfectamente pulidas, era acompañada por otra bella mujer también alta un poco menos que su esposa solo un metro setenta Lyndy Testarossa Harlaown con cabello lacio igual o un poco más largo que el de su esposa pero de un tono verde claro una bella sonrisa tranquila así como encantadora enmarcaba su rostro además de que tenía un porte muy sereno pero bastante enérgico en algunas ocasiones tal vez su profesión de abogada la hacían parecer así aunque en realidad era muy tranquila además de amable, comprensiva y alegre sus ojos verdes solo un tono más fuerte que su cabello denotaban su carácter pero cuando se lo disponía podían notarse más intensos así como serios o risueños, ellos muchas veces reflejaban la nobleza de la mujer que era su dueña, después de algunas dificultades para pasar y no molestar a nadie mientras lo hacían, lograron llegar al sitio que ocupaban sus amigos y estaba reservado para los cuatro para por fin así poder saludarlos y sentarse con ellos a degustar la deliciosa cena que los Takamachi había tenido la amabilidad de invitar esa bella noche, después de los abrazos y saludos entre todos, esperaron la cena y por supuesto mientras aguardaban que les sirvieran decidieron ponerse al día sobre lo que pasaba en sus vidas.

-Me alegra que hayan podido venir a la cena- Shiro hablaba mientras bebía un poco de vino

-Si a nosotras también ya sabes que no habíamos tenido tiempo por el trabajo pero sobre todo la distancia es la que nos hace más difícil la comunicación- la doctora hablo tranquila mirando a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo de no hablar con ellos por lo menos no frente a frente

-Bueno pero lo importante ahora es que están aquí, aunque sea para esta cena ¿no creen?-

-Así es Momoko pero queremos darles una sorpresa o no amor- Lyndy tomo la mano de su esposa mientras la veía alegre

-Es verdad pero como no los queremos hacer sufrir demasiado se los diremos de una vez, vamos a regresar a vivir aquí, volveremos a estar cerca como antes-

-¡De verdad!, que excelente noticia ¿pero a qué se debe el radical cambio?- Shiro no podía ocultar su felicidad

-Lo que sucede es que me ofrecieron planta en el hospital de Albuquerque donde tú también trabajas amigo claro que me la dieron en cardiología- Precia sonrió de manera encantadora mientras notaba la sorpresa en sus acompañantes

-Que bien Precia por fin tienes el puesto que mereces ahora seremos además de colegas los jefes del hospital Jajajaja-

-Pero y tu amiga, ¿y tu trabajo?- Momoko se dirigió interrogante a la otra Testarossa

-Bueno yo quiero empezar a formar mi propio despacho y creo que esta es mi mejor oportunidad Precia me apoya así que iniciare lo más pronto posible a trabajar para independizarme pronto- sonrió llena de confianza mientras sentía el agarre de su esposa presionar su mano tratando de mostrar lo orgullosa que se sentía

-Eso hace entonces más maravillosas las noticias y no saben el gusto que nos da- la pelirroja seguía charlando mientras mostraba una sonrisa que reflejaba su alegría -Te ayudare a buscar un sitio ideal para tu próxima firma te parece Lyndy-

-Por supuesto creo que ya estoy emocionada por el tiempo de chicas que pasaremos Momoko- sonrió sincera y emocionada extrañaba las tardes con su antigua amiga y compañera de tantas aventuras en su infancia y juventud

Los cuatro habían crecido en la ciudad Momoko y Lyndy habían sido amigas desde la infancia ya que al vivir en casas contiguas se habían vuelto amigas desde una muy temprana edad, eran inseparables habían crecido juntas por lo mismo sus familias también se habían vuelto cercanas gracias a esa amistad lo cual también las había llevado a estudiar en la misma universidad y aunque ambas estuvieran en carreras diferentes eso no hizo que perdieran su amistad en ningún momento y al mismo tiempo las dos atraían un sin número de miradas enamoradas dentro del campus incluyendo en estas las de sus actuales parejas Precia y Shiro se habían conocido dentro de la universidad y desde el primer instante ambos congeniaron formando así una amistad casi inmediata que los volvió compañeros de todo tipo de aventuras incluyendo el querer conquistar a las inseparables amigas y más hermosas mujeres dentro de la universidad de ya que de manera un tanto graciosa ambos se habían enamorado de cada una de ellas Precia de Lyndy y Shiro de Momoko, para suerte de ambos ellas también se habían enamorado y aunque les había costado trabajo lograr que les hicieran caso, al final terminaron juntos y con muchos buenos recuerdos de esos años de juventud.

-Lo imaginamos por eso deseábamos comunicárselo a ustedes primero después de todo ambos son nuestros mejores amigos- la doctora sonrió feliz mientras notaba la misma alegría que ella sentía en los ojos de sus amigos

-¿Y cuándo se van a mudar, a donde?, ¿cuando empiezas a trabajar en el hospital?- la agente de bienes raíces comenzó una serie de preguntas de manera rápida

-Bueno contestare a tus preguntas una por una, entre esta semana y la próxima esperamos ya tener todas las cosas listas, empezare en el hospital dentro de dos semanas y lo mejor de todo esto es que compramos la casa que estaba desocupada frente a la suya

-Aun no puedo creerlo, seremos vecinos como lo habíamos pensado cuando jóvenes, ¿recuerdan?- Momoko no podía ocultar su felicidad

-Así es lo único que ahora me está preocupando un poco son los niños- el rostro de la abogada mostro levemente un dejo de angustia

-Los chicos, ¿por qué?-

-Bueno Shiro es que no les hemos dicho nada de esto hasta ayer y los notamos bastante contrariados supongo que el cambio que sufrirán es inesperado solo esperamos no lo recientan mucho- la abogada bebió un poco de su copa mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa

-Ya verán que así será aun están chicos verdad y bueno pueden ir a la misma escuela que nuestros hijos para que no se sientan tan solos además no tienen edades tan diferentes sobre todo Nanoha y Fate que son de la misma edad- Momoko sonrió tranquila

-Es verdad ellas tienen la misma edad, en cierta manera Fate es la que más me preocupaba ella llega a ser un poco mas difícil ante los cambios pero es cierto ella y Nanoha podrán ser amigas así ya no lo resentirá tanto- Lyndy se mostro un tanto más tranquila ante la idea que su amiga acaba de dar

-Nos han dado la solución a el único problema que teníamos ya saben que nuestros hijos son buenos chicos así que seguramente todos serán amigos- Precia se mostro más relajada después de todo sus amigos tenían razón en lo que decían

-¿Es verdad? y además por lo que recuerdo le gustaban bastante los deportes tal vez podamos encontrara algún tipo de actividad para que vayan todos juntos- la pelirroja se veía ilusionada por poder pasar más tiempo no solo con su mejor amiga sino también con sus hijos

-Cierto, cierto me siento emocionada por poder volver a estar cerca de ustedes como en los viejos tiempos- la abogada sonrió

-Es verdad podremos hacer lo que alguna vez soñamos, criar juntos a nuestros hijos y tal vez ver como entre ellos se forman lasos igual de especiales que los nuestros- Precia sonrió de manera satisfecha

-Oh tal vez lasos más fuertes que nos lleven a ser una familia sanguínea- Shiro lanzo una mirada picara a su amiga como deseando que comprendiera sus locas ideas donde algunos de sus hijos se enamoraban y casaban -Todo es posible después de todo nosotros tuvimos dos hijas y un hijo y ustedes igual-

-Lo veo muy difícil ya que sus edades son muy diferentes excepto en las mas chicas pero aunque no sea así, seremos una familia a causa del cariño y la amistad que tenemos- Momoko sonrió después de darle un ligero golpe a su esposo en el abdomen

-Oye soñar o cuesta nada, ojala pasara tendría nietos bonitos- los ojos cafés del hombre brillaban mientras hablaba

-Es verdad serian muy lindos- Precia siguió en sus ideas a su amigo

-Bueno al parecer ellos jamás cambiaran- Lyndy sonrió divertida mientras movía un poco la cabeza en forma negativa seguida de la pelirroja

-No lo harán pero por mientras cenemos para celebrar las buenas noticias, ¿qué les parece?-

-Una excelente idea mi amor- el pelinegro tomo la mano de su esposa alegre porque lo dejaran seguir con sus excentricidades como ella lo llamaba

La pelimorada beso a su esposa también alegre por estar simplemente en ese lugar nuevamente -Creo que seremos una gran familia- sonrió

Después de este comentario todos rieron alegremente y continuaron platicando mientras les servían una deliciosa cena la cual daba la pauta de una larga noche por delante llena de recuerdos y sueños.


	2. La primera vez que te vi

**Hola hola lectores que tal el primer capitulo un día después del prologo espero esta nueva y loca historia que viene de mi mente les agrade y se vuelva de sus favoritas por supuesto ya se que el prologo no dijo mucho pero tranquilos aquí esta la actualización y prometo que sera una buena historia y que tratare de subir de manera continua se pondrá buena mientras mas avance lo prometo por lo mientras me despido y los dejo leer tranquilos espero leernos pronto.**

 **Acepto todo tipo de criticas y comentarios constructivos jejejeje espero dejen muchos comentarios y palabras de aliento jajaja casi no pido nada también por que no favorites y followers y bueno esta bien tomatazos pero no muchos por favor y bueno espero actualizar lo mas rápido posible sobre todo si hay muchos comentarios por ultimo me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico que puedan encontrar ya saben a veces se le escapan a uno.**

 **Advertencia:Este fic es yuri NanohaxFate o Nanofate y está clasificado M por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas intimas entre dos mujeres si este contenido, no es de su agrado por favor no lo lean.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Nanoha y Fate así como cualquier otro personaje de** ** _Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha_** **no me pertenecen son creaciones de sus respectivos creadores así como de** **Seven Arcs** **y demás,** **yo solo los tome prestados para hacer una historia nueva así como cualquier frase, personaje o canción conocida o cliché que se lleguen a encontrar.**

* * *

 **La primera vez que te vi**

Una pequeña rubia se encontraba sentada en la cama de la habitación ya vacía que alguna vez llegó a ser suya y donde pensó crecería y solo la abandonaría hasta que llegara el tiempo de ir a la universidad, pero en ese momento ya nada de eso iba a suceder, como podía ser posible que estuviera pasando eso después de haber tenido un buen fin de semana la pequeña recordaba aún que había regresado de jugar soccer con sus amigos de la cuadra donde había vivido ya por cinco años y ahora que acababa de cumplir seis años cuando por fin había logrado hacer buenos amigos con los que iría a la primaria con los que tenía la idea de crecer se lo arrebatan todo, ya no podría ni siquiera unirse al equipo infantil de soccer ya que sus madres le habían llegado con la novedad de que habían decidido mudarse de un día para otro sin preguntarle nada o a sus hermanos sin decirles hasta un par de días antes, como podía ser que no los hubieran tomado en cuenta de esa manera ninguno de los tres querían irse a otra parte les gustaba la casa, el vecindario, sus amigos y ahora debían irse de un momento a otro, así que simplemente comenzó a llorar bajo aun sentada en la que había sido su cama cubriendo su rostro con sus manos para que nadie la viera y se sintieran mal por ella.

-¿Hija porque estas llorando?- una mujer bastante alta de pelo lila se sentó junto a ella en el sitio donde estaba

-No lo estoy haciendo- la pequeña rubia soltó de manera rápida sin descubrir ni un momento su rostro

-A no, entonces ¿qué haces? -

-Solo tengo sueño y no quiero dormirme en el auto-

-Si claro- la hermosa mujer sonrió porque sabía que no le estaba diciendo la verdad -Mira pequeña yo se que estas triste por el cambio pero te aseguró que te va a gustar la nueva casa y en ese vecindario tendrás muchos amigos y amigas además ya habíamos vivido en ese sitio naciste cerca de ese lugar

-Entiendo pero es que me gusta aquí tengo amigos ya voy a entrar a la escuela y todo eso- la rubia miro a su madre por unos instantes mientras hablaba para después rápidamente volver a cubrir su rostro pero en esta ocasión tratando de calmar su llanto

-Lo sé, lo se Fate pero veras que te encantara, ahí fue donde tu mami y yo crecimos es un sitio precioso ya verás- le dio un abrazo mientras acariciaba el pelo de la más joven de sus hijas

-Nunca más volveremos a venir a esta casa, ¿verdad?- Fate aun mantenía su rostro oculto en sus manos

Precia Testarossa soltó del abrazo a la pequeña y hizo que la mirara a los ojos -No lo sé pero una cosa si puedo decirte podrás venir cuando quieras porque sigue siendo mía y de tu mami así que no debes preocuparte demasiado por qué no la venderemos no te has dado cuenta que los muebles se están quedando-

-¿De verdad cuando yo quiera podremos venir?- rápidamente la expresión de la pequeña cambio radicalmente

-Ya decía yo que esta mudanza era muy rara, no sabía aun por qué no se habían llevado mi cama ya me estaba comenzando a preguntar qué clase de cambio de casa era esta mamá hubieras empezado por ahí cuando dijiste que ya no viviríamos aquí- una niña que era físicamente exactamente igual a la que aun estaba abrazando Precia entro a la habitación hablando tranquilamente

-Si Alicia tienes razón debí haber comenzado por ahí, si podremos venir cuando lo deseen es por eso que estamos dejando los muebles así la casa quedara lista para su uso cuando sea necesaria- la mujer sonrió a su otra hija que se encontraba de pie frente a ellas, la mayoría de las veces todo el mundo pensaba que Alicia y Fate eran gemelas ya que el parecido físico era bastante pero se sorprendían al saber que Alicia era mayor a la otra por tres años simplemente había sido suerte que ambas fueran casi exactamente iguales o por lo menos era lo que siempre decía Lyndy de sus dos pequeñas -Así es ahora que estas más tranquila Fate por que no vas por tu mochila que tiene ya tus cosas listas por que ya es hora de irnos y si nos retrasamos mami se va a enojar por no llegar temprano a la nueva casa para así tener tiempo de arreglarla-

-Está bien mamá pero prometes que nunca más vamos a volver a mudarnos- la rubia más joven la miro demandante seguida por la mayor

-Es verdad mamá yo tampoco quiero volver a mudarme- Alicia completo la frase de su hermana pequeña tratando de presionar de esa manera a su madre

-Estoy deacuerdo yo tampoco quiero volver a mudarme nunca más- un niño peliazul un par de años mayor que Alicia entro al sitio demandando lo mismo que las otras dos

-No puedo creerlo mis tres hijos coludidos en un plan para presionarme, bien Chrono, Alicia, Fate les prometo que no volveremos a mudarnos nunca más, o que por lo menos les tomaremos opinión- sonrió de forma encantadora observando cómo los tres niños intercambiaban miradas decidiendo si aceptar su promesa o no

-Está bien mamá te creemos y aceptamos tu promesa- el niño al ser el mayor era el que había respondido por los tres

-Bien muchas gracias ahora vayan por sus cosas porque ya nos vamos- movió la cabeza en forma negativa mientras seguía sonriendo al ver como sus hijos corrían en busca de sus cosas mucho más calmados sobre el cambio de hogar hasta que de pronto sintió como la abrazaban por la cintura

-Parece que tus hijos planearon como ponerte contra la pared- Lyndy sonrió mientras pegaba su cuerpo totalmente al de su esposa

-Si eso lo sacaron de ti y tu herencia de obtener tratos para todo- sonrió mientras se giraba y le daba un pequeño beso en la boca a la otra

-Bueno después de todo son mis pequeñines y tuyos igual porque esa terquedad de querer estar siempre en un mismo lugar es mas tuya que mía- Lyndy sonrió mientras se acurrucaba mas al cuerpo de su esposa comenzando a sentir pequeños besos esparcidos por su cuello -Pero si sigues dándome besitos en el cuello yo tampoco voy a querer irme amor-

-No pasará nada si llegamos mañana temprano reina de mi vida- Precia sonrió mientras continuaba besando el cuello de su mujer

-No hoy vamos a comenzar a arreglar la casa no quiero que nos retrasemos en eso- la abogada se aparto del abrazo donde estaba y sonriendo a la otra se quito totalmente de sus brazos

-Ok está bien tu ganas- sonrió mientras dejaba que su esposa se apartará totalmente de ella -Niños es hora de irnos- les lanzó un grito a los pequeños Testarossa

-Si mamá- tres voces respondieron casi al unísono para que después los dueños de estos salieran corriendo al mismo tiempo a la puerta

-Bien cuando lleguemos podrán escoger su habitación- la mujer de ojos verdes sonrió cuando noto la alegría en los rostros de los pequeños

-De verdad mami ya no tendré que compartir con Fate- la mayor de las rubias mostró su total alegría ante la noticia

-Así es Alicia la nueva casa es más grande que esta y cada quien tendrá su habitación además que hay un patio enorme para que jueguen-

-Oh que bueno creo que este cambio me está gustando cada vez más- el pequeño no pudo contener su alegría el jamás había esperado aquel cambio pero tampoco se sentía tan disgustado

-Y tu Fate no estás contenta tendrás tu cuarto y un lugar para que juegues al soccer- la peliverde miro de manera amorosa a la más pequeña de sus hijas esperando alguna respuesta de esta

-Sí, creo que si estoy contenta- trato de hacer una sonrisa para convencer a su madre aunque ella no estaba aún muy convencida

-Vamos mi pequeña todo va estar mucho mejor ahí ya verás tendrás muchos amigos nuevos ya no te preocupes ok- Lyndy la abrazo para después dejar que su hija se subiera a la camioneta

-Está bien mami- Fate subió al auto aun bastante decaída por el cambio que estaba sufriendo pero le creía a sus madres todo iba a estar bien por supuesto que extrañaría su antiguo hogar pero que podía tener de malo el nuevo después de todo no tendría nada que fuera a resultar especial el nuevo lugar al que se dirigía que podría encontrar diferente o único en el sitio en el que viviría.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

El día soleado y lleno de felicidad que la pequeña pelirroja había planeado como perfecto se había tornado con dirección a todo lo contrario la joven Nanoha Takamachi se mostraba enojada mientras se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del enorme jardín trasero de su casa a su parecer ese sábado su papá que siempre era muy bueno y trataba de mimarla en todo se estaba portado bastante gruñón porque no le había permitido acudir a la fiesta de su mejor amiga Hayate Yagami, argumentando que no podía ir debido a que sus mejores amigas irían a visitarlos pronto para que les dieran la bienvenida por que se habían mudado a la casa de enfrente, con esto la molestia de la menor había crecido más ya que si serian vecinos porque debía quedarse si los verían mucho más seguido pero al su padre insistir no tuvo más opciones que quedarse en su casa y claro su madre como siempre apoyaba a su esposo en todas las ordenes que había dado además que por supuesto Nanoha simplemente tenía seis años no podía decir ni hacer nada más que mostrar su enojo hacia todos sentada con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mientras su hermana mayor Miyuki se reía por la mala suerte de la otra burlándose al decirle que no había más opción que obedecer, molestando si era posible aún más a la pequeña de la casa, la cual en ese preciso momento pensaba que nada haría mejorar su humor ese día.

-Miyuki ya deja de molestar a tu hermana y ven a ayudarme por favor- el hombre había llamado a la mayor de sus hijas para que se acercara a la mesa donde el estaba

-Si papá ya voy- la pelinegra que era siete años mayor que Nanoha se comenzó a alejar de la otra con dirección a su padre -Ves hermanita ya no tienes más opción que obedecer- sonrió de forma sonora mientras la pequeña pelirroja fruncía un poco más el ceño

-Ya déjame en paz Miyuki- Nanoha la miro furiosa mientras se hundía un poco más en la silla

-Basta niñas Miyuki ya te dije que dejes a tu hermana y mejor ayúdame a colocar los cubiertos y Nanoha por favor haz lo que tu mamá te pida ayúdala por favor- el hombre comenzó a pasarle algunas servilletas a su hija de forma tranquila mientras veía como la otra se levantaba para ir al lado de su madre

-Mamá si solo voy a la fiesta un rato y volvemos rápidamente- la pequeña le sonrió de la manera más encantadora que le fue posible a Momoko

-No pequeña ya sabes que tu papá dijo que no, además pronto llegaran nuestras amigas y veraz que te agradarán bastante además tienen una hija de tu edad- la mujer miro de manera tierna a su pequeña la cual era la más parecida a ella físicamente ya que sus dos hijos mayores eran los retratos de su padre más que suyo -Mira acaban de llegar-

Momoko se alejo saliendo hacia la entrada de la casa para ir a hablar con las dos mujeres que bajan de una hermosa camioneta Mercedes Benz Gls negra una mujer alta de cabellos lilas y ojos violetas un poco más oscuros que los de Momoko iba acompañado de una mujer alegre de cabellos verde claro y ojos de la mismo tonalidad solo de algunos destellos más claros que los de su cabello un poco más baja que la mujer de pelo lila, mientras Nanoha observaba como se saludaba su madre con ambas mujeres Miyuki se acerco de manera tímida al sitio mientras se escuchaba como dentro de la casa el patriarca de los Takamachi jugaba con el mayor de sus hijos al parecer en una persecución interminable, la pelirroja llamó a su hija más pequeña para que se acerca a conocer a las visitas ya que al parecer ambas mujeres no estaban solas.

-Hija saluda, ellas son mejores amigas tanto mías como de tu papá desde hace ya varios años- la mayor de las Takamachi acerco a la más pequeña invitándola a estirar su pequeña mano

-Hola yo soy Nanoha Takamachi-

-Hola pequeña un placer, a ti era a la única que no habíamos podido conocer pero déjame decirte que eres idéntica a tu madre- la pelimorada le sonrió alegremente

-Así es, pero mírate estas enorme ¿puedo darte un abrazo?- la mujer peliverde se mostró llena de gentileza ante la pequeña niña

-Si claro- a la más pequeña de los Takamachi le pareció extraño un gesto así pero no dudo en aceptarlo

-Les dije que ya esta grandísima pero y sus pequeños, ¿donde están? - Momoko se mostró orgullosa de sus dos hijas que estaban a su lado mientras buscaba con la mirada a los Testarossa faltantes

-Aquí están pero ellos saben que deben esperar hasta ser adecuadamente presentados- Precia se acerco a abrir la puerta trasera de su auto dando paso a un pequeño tornado rubio seguido de una pequeña cabeza peliazul

-Niños está es nuestra amiga Momoko Takamachi y estas son sus dos hijas Miyuki y Nanoha- Lyndy se mostró serena en todo momento sobre todo al ver como dos de sus hijos se quedaban quietos mientras les hablaba

-Es un placer señora, yo soy Chrono Testarossa Harlaown- el pequeño extendió su mano para saludar a las mujeres frente a el

-Yo soy Alicia Testarossa Harlaown- realizo la misma acción que su hermano mayor

-Un placer pequeños yo los conocí a ambos hace ya varios años atrás pero aun eran muy pequeños para recordarlo aún, aunque a su hermana pequeña no la conozco- Momoko hablo mientras buscaba con la mirada a la niña faltante

-Fate que estas buscando sal del auto- Precia se asomo dentro de la camioneta

-Perdón mamá es que no encontraba mi balón de soccer- la rubia más joven sonrió de manera encantadora lo cual siempre desarmaba a su madre

-Bien como veo que ya lo tienes en tus manos deberías salir del auto ahora-

-Si mamá- la pequeña salió como pudo del vehículo con dicho objeto en las manos -Perdón señora yo soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown-

-No te preocupes pequeña- la pelirroja mayor sonrió mientras veía detenidamente a la menor de la familia de sus amigas

-Disculpa Momoko a Fate le fascina jugar soccer y nunca suelta su balón- la doctora disculpó a la menor de sus hijas

-No te preocupes Precia a sí son los niños pero tus dos hijas son idénticas- la mayor de las pelirrojas sonrió con dirección a Lyndy

-Es verdad fue solo una muy bonita coincidencia Alicia es más grande por tres años-

-Cualquiera podría jurar que son gemelas- Momoko volvió a sonreír -Bueno niñas preséntense-

-Mucho gusto soy Miyuki Takamachi-

-Yo soy Nanoha Takamachi- hasta ese momento la pequeña alzo el rostro para mirar bien a los tres niños que venían con las amigas de su mamá y no pudo ocultar el fuerte sonrojo que apareció en ella en el momento que cruzo sus ojos violetas con el rojo borgoña que pertenecían a la más pequeña de los Testarossa se había quedado estática frente a la otra y no sabía por qué.

Mientras que Fate sintió lo mismo al mirar a la pelirroja un poco más baja que ella algo en su mirada la hizo sonrojarse sin ninguna razón en especial lo único que tenía en su mente en ese momento es que nunca en su vida había visto a una niña tan bonita que además tuviera una sonrisa tan tierna y cálida.

-Bueno ahora que ya nos conocemos todos aquí porque no entramos a la casa ahí está Shiro esperándonos-

-Si me parece bien- la peliverde comenzó a seguir a su amiga guiando al mismo tiempo a los tres pequeños y a su esposa

Después de los saludos pertinentes para con los dos Takamachi que faltaban los cuatro adultos decidieron apresurarse en la realización de los alimentos mientras todos los pequeños jugaban aunque la pequeña pelirroja decidió simplemente apartarse del grupo ya que aun se sentía bastante molesta por no haber acudido a la fiesta de su amiga

-¿Hola porque te apartaste de los demás?- Fate se había acercado a la silla donde estaba la pelirroja perdida en sus pensamientos

-No tengo ganas de jugar con ellos ya son más grandes y a veces no comprendo de lo que hablan o juegan-

-Es cierto pienso igual yo tampoco los entiendo- sonrió -Que tal que juegas conmigo, creo que tenemos la misma edad así que no creo que no nos comprendamos- la rubia volvió a sonreír y le mostro el balón a la otra

-Pero al soccer no, casi no me gusta- la miraba de manera desconfiada sobre todo por los extraños nervios que la otra le hacía sentir pero al ver el fuerte sonrojo que la otra también tenía no encontró más opción que aceptar

-Bueno entonces, ¿a qué quieres jugar?- Fate soltó su balón sin perder cuidado de donde quedaba este

-Juguemos algo en mi casa del árbol, te parece bien- Nanoha sonrió, extrañamente comenzó a sentirse más calmada e incluso más alegre

-¿Está bien pero que jugaremos?-

-Eso no importa ven- la pequeña pelirroja le tendió la mano y cuando la otra la tomo ambas volvieron a sonrojarse fuertemente mientras sonreían sin saber la razón Nanoha se sintió tan bien, tan tranquila, feliz y extrañamente protegida que olvido en ese instante su anterior enojo, ya no le importo ninguna otra cosa si sus papás o sus hermanos las habían visto o no, simplemente camino y la llevó con ella a la enorme casa del árbol que su papá había hecho un año atrás y no se detuvo hasta estar dentro de la casa.

-¿Vaya es enorme solo tu juegas aquí?- Fate nunca había viso una casa del árbol y jamás imagino que serian tan grandes

-Si es solo mía mis hermanos ya son muy granes para venir a ella, ¿te gusta?-

-Si es preciosa y tienes muchas cosas bonitas, ¿puedo venir a jugar contigo aquí cuando quiera?-

-Por supuesto que puedes eh… disculpa olvide tu nombre- la pelirroja sonrió de manera dulce tratando de disculparse por su falta de atención

-Fate, Fate Testarossa- la rubia sonrió mostrando así la disculpa a su error

-Perdona a veces no pongo mucha atención sobre todo a lo que tengo enfrente-

-Si me doy cuenta Nanoha, pero no te preocupes-

-Gracias pero para disculparme seamos amigas, ¿qué te parece?- estiro la mano como muestra necesaria para cerrar un trato

-Está bien seamos amigas- Fate tomo la mano de la otra y sonrió al sentir una calidez en su corazón

-Bueno entonces vamos a jugar Fate- Nanoha volvió a arrastrar a la otra hacia donde tenía una gran cantidad de juguetes pero aun no quería soltar su mano

Ambas niñas se pasaron la tarde en la casa del árbol jugando a cualquier cosa que a Nanoha se le ocurriera sobre todo después de notar que la rubia hacia lo que ella deseara sobre todo si hacia algún tipo de mueca triste a la cual ni siquiera su padre podía negarle nada. Aquel día ambas habían iniciado el día enojadas y desilusionadas pero habían terminado felices aun después de que una de ellas no hubiera ido a ver a su amiga y la otra cambiara su vida drásticamente el solo hecho de haber terminado juntas las hiso sentir mucho mejor, era una extraña sensación pero les agradaba.

-Te gustan las estrellas- la rubia se había sentado junto a la otra en aquel pedazo de pared descubierta que daba una hermosa vista al cielo que las cubría

-Sí, me gustan bastante a veces me gusta pensar que alguna de esas es mía y no pienso compartirla- la pelirroja le dio una risa divertida sin dejar de ver el cielo

-Ya veo, pero no creo que deseen quitártela si algo he aprendido en este tiempo que hemos compartido es que eres bastante fiera- la rubia sonrió tranquila mirando también el cielo

-¡Que!, yo no soy así estás diciendo mentiras- la joven cruzo los brazos mientras su rostro ponía una mirada enojada mientras fruncía el ceño

-Se ve, yo aun no decía nada y casi me pegas-

-No es verdad-

-¡Hija, Fate ya bajen los Testarossa ya deben irse!- el padre de la pelirroja grito desde la parte de abajo de la casa

-Está bien papá ya vamos-

-Bueno creo que tengo que irme, todo estuvo muy divertido-

-Si quieres puedes seguir viniendo a jugar-

-De verdad, ¿si puedo?-

-Si así ya no estarás tan sola en este vecindario nuevo-

-Entonces lo hare Nanoha nos vemos mañana en la tarde- sonrió para después darle un fuerte abrazo y salir del sitio

-Nos vemos- simplemente se había quedado helada ante tal muestra de afecto no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a eso con sus amigas pero con la rubia aquello se le hizo muy diferente

Después de todos las despedidas los Takamachi se retiraron a dormir ya que el día había sido largo pero alegre desde su punto de vista, la pequeña pelirroja aunque ya llevaba bastante tiempo acostada no lograba conciliar el sueño, aquel encuentro con la rubia la había dejado feliz y llena de energía no entendía que pasaba pero no podía sacarse de la mente la sonrisa de la otra ni sus hermosos ojos borgoña se sentía hipnotizada por ellos sentía que se podía perder en ellos sin darse cuenta, le había gustado el tiempo que habían compartido y la forma en la que sentía a su lado.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Después de aquel día en que se conocieron el cual comenzó como algo fatídico para ambas pequeñas pasaron a algo que de pronto se había vuelto bonito, les gustaba estar juntas aunque Nanoha no jugara con Fate al soccer, o algún otro tipo de deporte ya que no se sentía la mejor en estos a la otra esto no le importaba y hacia lo que la otra deseara incluso en muchas ocasiones llegaron a unirse en sus juegos Alicia y Miyuki incluso los dos hermanos mayores formando de esta manera una entrañable amistad entre todos pero la más profunda y notoria era la de las dos chicas menores ya que al tener la misma edad llegaban a tener gustos parecidos, habían pasado tres semanas donde la rubia asistía a la casa de los Takamachi y Nanoha siempre estaba contenta de verla no habían faltado ni un solo día aquellos encuentros que les causaban una felicidad inexplicable el cual ellas achacaban por haber encontrado a alguien de su misma edad con quien compartir sus ideas que no fueran sus hermanos pero después de todo ese tiempo sin ninguna interrupción es sus vistas Nanoha había decidido ir a ver a su amiga Hayate después de bastante tiempo de no haberse visto olvidándose de decirle nada a Fate dejándola colgada al último momento.

La pequeña rubia se había quedado sola e incluso un poco decaída ante el abandono repentino de la otra sobre todo al caer en cuenta que no conocía a nadie más en ese nuevo hogar si así podía llamarse a ese lugar, así que simplemente estaba sentada frente a la puerta de su casa decidida a esperar la llegada de Nanoha al fin y al cabo vivían una frente a la otra así que solo debía observar para el otro lado de la calle y esperar sin despegarse del sitio por nada del mundo, Fate sabía que su mamá Lyndy la estaba cuidando desde la ventana tal vez esperando que entrara y hiciera algo con ella ya que sus dos hermanos habían ido al hospital con Precia simplemente por saber cómo sería el nuevo sitio donde su mamá estaría y ya que a Fate no le agradaba nada de eso había decidido mejor ir a pasar la tarde con Nanoha pero en ese momento solo le quedaba pasar la tarde con su madre y no era que el plan le desagradara simplemente no se sentía con el humor necesario para hacerlo, mientras observaba detenidamente la acera que tenia frente a ella un balón de fútbol llego justo a sus pies.

-Disculpa me pasarías el balón- una pequeña pelirrosa le grito desde el lado izquierdo de la calle

Como estaba enojada debido al abandono de la otra Fate la golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo desquitando su enojo con el balón pero también demostrando su habilidad en la práctica de ese deporte -Ahí va-

-Vaya tiras muy bien- la joven se acerco -No te gustaría jugar conmigo y mis amigos eres muy buena-

-No creo serlo tanto, además estoy esperando a alguien- la rubia la miro un poco más arriba de su estatura notando el azul oscuro en los ojos de la otra así como una extraña seriedad que no podía decir que le disgustaba del todo

-Vamos no seas modesta además puedes jugar mientras esperas, no creo que se enfade esa persona o si- la otra trato de convencerla ya que le había agradado sin entender bien porque, haciendo un poco a un lado esa capa de neutralidad que tanto la caracterizaba

-No pero si llega no la veré- Fate alterno su mirada hacia la otra y la acera que tenía enfrente

-Ya veo es una niña, mira no es por ofender pero siempre las niñas nos tardamos mucho más en llegar-

-Si lo dices por mí no me ofendes pero creo que mejor debo esperarla-

-Oh vamos jugar un rato no te hará daño además yo creo que ella entenderá no crees-

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón ella fue quien no me aviso que no estaría no podrá reclamarme si no estoy cuando vuelva- la rubia lo había meditado unos segundos

-Ya esta no se enojara, entonces vamos a jugar- sonrió mientras le daba el balón de forma rápida a la otra

-Está bien vamos-

-Perfecto me llamo Signum Yagami mucho gusto, eres nueva por aquí verdad nunca te había visto- sonrió tratando de comenzar una nueva amistad

-Sí, nos mudamos hace unas semanas mis madres y mi otros dos hermanos me llamo Fate Testarossa Harlow un placer- estiró su mano esperando su respuesta

-Ok entonces serás Testarossa me puedes decir Signum si lo deseas pero es mejor que vayamos al sitio después puedo enseñarte el vecindario yo siempre he vivido aquí- sonrió mientras le daba la mano en señal de aceptación

-De verdad te lo agradecería bastante-

-Si no hay problema pero antes ¿qué edad tienes?- Signum la miro completamente en espera de su respuesta

-¿Seis por qué?-

-Te ves más grande por tu estatura pero sabes es mejor así serás más rápida y si juegas bien ganaremos, ¿entonces vamos?-

-Ok vamos- la pequeña Testarossa volteo a donde imagino estaba su mamá y le grito sabiendo que esta la observaba desde dentro -Puedo ir a jugar con ella- la chica señaló a la otra y vio como la mujer sonreía desde la ventana mientras le decía que fuera a divertirse y que volviera temprano Fate sonrió y comenzó a caminar con la otra -Ya me dio permiso vamos- sonrió esperando olvidar la tristeza que sentía ante el abandono de la otra -¿Y tú qué edad tienes?-

-Siete ¿porque me veo más joven?- la miro seria buscando una respuesta sincera

-No todo lo contrario, pensé que eras mayor ese rostro de seriedad te hace lucir más grande- sonrió divertida pero aun bastante tímida

-Bueno así me respetaras más- sonrió tranquila mientras caminaban

Y así entre bromas y risas ambas fueron a jugar formando así un vínculo agradable entre las dos Signum era un poco más alta que la rubia aunque no era muy notoria la diferencia tenía el pelo de un tono rosado que a la luz de sol se veía bastante claro además de notarse lo bien cuidado que estaba sus ojos eran azules de un tono oscuro su rostro mostraba seriedad y cierta concentración en sus pasos así que parecía más mayor de la verdadera edad que tenia simplemente le llevaba un año a la rubia pero parecía que fácilmente eran dos o tres los de diferencia.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Aunque Fate la había pasado muy bien con Signum y había hecho nuevos amigos, de cierta forma no había parado de extrañar a Nanoha aunque se paso la tarde entretenida jugando soccer no había sido capaz de olvidar ni un poco aquel vacio, no se sentía tan feliz como con ella y no entendía porque, así que simplemente trato de pasarlo por alto y decidió no ir a verla ni buscarla por varios días tal vez así se le pasaría esas ganas que tenia de estar solo con ella.

Nanoha por su parte se sentía preocupada después de aquel día en que había decidido irse a casa de Hayate a jugar sin decirle a la rubia la otra no se había aparecido por su casa y el único momento en que logro verla esta le dijo que ya no iría tan seguido ya que había encontrado amigos nuevos que la invitaban a jugar soccer, la pequeña pelirroja se sentía culpable por haberla dejado ya que eso había empezado a distanciarlas y deseaba disculparse pero eso no significaba que la perseguiría buscando un perdón sobre todo cuando la había cambiado por algo como el soccer, como podía preferir pasar las tardes pateando un balón que estar con ella eso la enfadaba y la hacían desistir de cruzar palabras con la otra volviendo así a sus viejas rutinas con sus amigas mostrando el menor interés en la otra cada vez que llegaban a verse.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

-¿Estas enojada?- Fate había decidido pasar esa tarde de martes con su amiga pelirroja después de casi dos semanas de no haberse visto casi nunca pero en el tiempo que había estado ahí notaba cierta frialdad de parte de la otra así como poca atención hacia ella

-No ¿Por qué?- Nanoha siguió mirando la televisión mientras sentía la mirada curiosa y algo dolida de la otra

-Porque no quieres jugar a nada y no se cual es la razón, ¿te sientes mal o algo?-

-Claro que no, yo me siento muy bien pero no quiero jugar a nada eso es todo-

-¿Estas molesta conmigo porque ya no nos vemos a diario verdad?, creo que si nos ponemos deacuerdo y nos reunimos los día que ambas podamos todo volverá a ser como antes- Fate sonrió tranquila ella se sentía igual de triste por no estar a diario con la otra pero creía que eso era lo mejor después de todo Nanoha también tenía amigas que imaginaba quería seguir frecuentando

-Está bien no creo que sea tan mala idea pero ten por seguro que no estoy enojada por eso que dices- Nanoha respondió sin atreverse a mirarla más por orgullo que por otras cosa no quería terminar pidiendo perdón por la separación que ella había provocado

-No te creo- los ojos borgoñas brillaron mientras una sonrisa felina apareció en su rostro -Si no es por eso entonces porque tienes esa cara- la rubia se lanzo contra la otra colocando sus manos sobre su estomago para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas

-Ya basta Fate, Fate para- Nanoha no había esperado aquel movimiento y no podía parar de reír Fate atacaba sin tregua alguna no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo enojada con su amiga la quería demasiado ya para ese momento –Me rindo, me rindo si era por eso que estaba enojada me cambiaste por un balón de soccer- hizo un puchero frente a la rubia para después cruzar los brazos

-No es verdad, además así tu pasas más tiempo con tus amigas- Fate bajo un poco la cabeza pero sin tratar de dejar de ver a la otra

-Lamento no haberte dicho nada sobre eso, pero podrías venir con nosotras si quisieras-

-Gracias pero eso no es totalmente para mí ya sabes que me gustan más los deportes Alicia es un poco más de ese tipo de reuniones pero ya que ella es un poco más grande también ha encontrado amigas nuevas, por favor no te enojes conmigo prometo venir más días a verte está bien- la rubia sonrió y puso ojos de cachorro herido había notado que Nanoha no se podía resistir a ellos

-Si sigues mirándome así no podre negarme pero debes prometer que no dejaras de venir los días que quedemos deacuerdo- la pequeña Takamachi sintió un pequeño rubor crecer en su rostro solo con ver la sonrisa que la otra la miraba

-Lo prometo y yo no rompo ni una promesa- Fate sonrió mientras sentía como la otra la abrazaba fuertemente mientras empezaba a escuchar su risa

-Entonces que tal los lunes, miércoles y viernes esos días los tengo más libres que otros, ¿qué te parece?- se separo un poco de la otra quedando frente a frente mientras esperaba una respuesta

-Si me parece bien los lunes y miércoles está bien, pero viernes no porque vamos a jugar soccer a ver si entramos a la liga infantil que tal jueves y los sábados que podamos- Fate vio un poco de molestia en la otra al haber negado los viernes para encontrarse -No te enojes no te cambio por un balón al contrario que tal que vienes a verme jugar los viernes y después de eso yo vengo a tu casa a pasarla la noche o tu vas a la mía, además podrás estar con tu amiga Hayate su hermana estará en el mismo equipo que yo-

-Bien acepto tu trato- la pelirroja le ofreció el dedo meñique como muestra de su acuerdo -Pero tienes que ganar para que valga la pena-

-Si prometo que ganare si vas siempre, pero tu tampoco te iras ninguno de los otros días verdad-

-No, no lo hare- Nanoha sonrió y se sintió más tranquila al sentir el dedo de la otra entrelazar se con el suyo cerrando su trato se había sentido mejor al haber hecho las paces con ella de cierta forma -Y sobre lo de Hayate creo que algo me mencionó ¿es Signum la que juega verdad?-

-Así es ella es quien me invito desde el otro día a jugar con sus amigos y bueno después formamos el equipo-

-Ya veo eso es bueno- no entendía que era ese pequeño enojo que sentía en ella acaso no quería que Fate tuviera más gente con quien estar aparte de ella

-Bueno creo que ya es tarde y tengo que llegar a cenar a casa entonces te veré mañana que es miércoles y podremos jugar lo que tú quieras está bien-

-Está bien nos vemos mañana no llegues tarde- la abrazo antes de que se fuera sintiéndose mucho mejor después de saber que volverían a verse de manera regular

-No lo hare, nos vemos- la rubia sonrió para después retirarse igual de tranquila al haberse arreglado con su amiga

De esa forma aunque se veían los días acordados incluso aunque la pelirroja fuera en varias ocasiones a los partidos de su amiga se distanciaron sin desearlo se veían cada vez menos y con poco tiempo para compartir, pero eso solo duro unos pocos meses ya que pronto iniciaron sus clases y para su fortuna estaban en la misma clase así que regresaron a verse todos los días por supuesto que en esta ocasión era más por necesidad que por gusto, aunque ambas no podían negar que les gustaba pasar el tiempo escolar juntas aunque a veces a Nanoha no le gustara demostrar el apego que tenia a la rubia y prefería ir con Hayate a pasar el tiempo del almuerzo mientras que Fate se iba con Signum, pero al final siempre volvían a reunirse para terminar su horario escolar y regresar juntas a casa.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Ya habían pasado dos años de haberse conocido, y Fate seguía sintiéndose fascinada de ir a la escuela y a la misma clase que Nanoha por suerte o por desgracia para ambas muchas veces debían compartir bastante tiempo juntas incluso en las tardes ya que hacían las tareas al mismo tiempo incluso en muchas ocasiones la pelirroja lograba que la otra hiciera su tarea y esta lo hacía con gusto y sin reclamos o ningún tipo de excusas a Fate le gustaba estar ahí junto a su amiga aunque la otra simplemente la estuviera mirando mientras trabajaba, sentirla cerca le hacía tener cierta tranquilidad incluso felicidad aunque aun no sabía porque sucedía aquello no se resistía a la hermosa sensación de un cierto calor especial en su pecho aquel sentimiento que nacía en su corazón cuando estaba junto a ella era algo que cada día le agradaba mas pero que en muchas ocasiones parecía que la otra no sentía y se mostraba neutral ante la presencia de la otra mientras la rubia hacia de todo para pasar mas tiempo a su lado, siempre tenía una excusa para quedarse y muchas veces terminaba quedándose las tardes completas solo despidiéndose los días que la rubia jugaba soccer con Signum.

-¿Por qué sigues haciendo sus tareas y trabajos?, deja que se haga responsable- la pequeña pelirrosa miraba a su amiga que estaba sentada a su lado mientras esperaban la llegada de sus otros amigos para jugar en el receso de sus clases

-No lo se Signum simplemente me agrada estar cerca de ella, por eso trato de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado- Fate sonrió mientras miraba hacia unas mesas donde estaba sentada la pelirroja acompañada de Hayate y otras dos amigas

-Bueno y por lo menos se lo has dicho porque a ella parece no importarle mucho tu compañía, siempre te deja en los recesos y ya ni siquiera va mucho a acompañarte cuando jugamos, pienso que solo te usa para que le ayudes- Signum la miro un poco seria ahora que tenía nueve años y aquella responsabilidad que siempre mostro continuaba siendo su mayor característica pero de cierta forma también se había vuelto bastante sobreprotectora con su amiga

-No, no le he dicho además no es cierto que solo quiere que le ayude, ella no es así, es que tu no la conoces como yo eso es todo-

-Entonces Testarossa sigue sufriendo porque aun pienso que solo te usa- la mayor de las Yagami se puso de pie cuando vio a la más pequeña de sus hermanas Vita acercarse con sus demás amigos y poder comenzar a jugar

La rubia la acompaño pero aquellas palabras de su amiga no dejaron de rondar su mente tal vez era cierto a veces sentía que sufría por la forma tan fría que tenia la pelirroja de tratarla, parecía que simplemente no le interesaba lo suficiente si la veía o no, pero eso no le importaba demasiado quería seguir llendo a verla a diario el problema era que las tareas disminuía y a veces su mamá Lyndy quería apoyarla en sus labores ya que su trabajo no era tanto en ocasiones.

Eso significaría que el tiempo juntas se terminaba pero Fate ideo una nueva excusa para no dejar de ver a la pelirroja le pediría a Shiro Takamachi que le enseñara a tocar la guitarra alguna vez el se había ofrecido a enseñarle cuando su hermana Alicia también había pedido su ayuda para lo mismo pero Fate no se había sentido atraída a aquello hasta ese momento.

-Sr. Shiro me podría enseñar a tocar la guitarra, mi hermana Alicia ya la toca muy bien y deseo hacer lo mismo, el verla me ha animado a aprender- la joven rubia miraba al padre de su amiga el cual observaba la televisión en su casa después de un largo turno en el hospital

-Por supuesto que si Fate yo sabía que si veías a tu hermana te interesarías y tranquila mientras te compran tu guitarra te prestare la mía ¿está bien?- Shiro sonrió mientras sus ojos mostraban una alegría notoria ya que solo su hijo Kyoya había deseado aprender aquel arte y ahora las dos pequeñas Testarossa también deseaban aprender tendría que presumirle a Precia que después de todo alguien si había deseado aprender algo de lo que el sabia

-Si está bien, ¿cuándo podemos empezar?-

-Mañana si te parece bien-

-Si vendré todos los días que usted me diga-

-Lo se así que no te preocupes aprovecharemos todo el tiempo que podamos-

-Muchas gracias- Fate le tendió la mano para cerrar aquel trato mientras sentía como el hombre la tomaba y la movía un poco de arriba abajo

0ooo0ooo0ooo

-No puedo creerlo Fate- la alta mujer de cabello lila entro bastante sorprendida a la habitación de su hija menor mientras esta se preparaba para dormir -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Yo no he hecho nada mamá- la pequeña rubia miro a su madre preocupada ante su postura

-¿Entonces no es verdad que le pediste a Shiro que te enseñara a tocar la guitarra?-

-Si es verdad te lo dijo mama Lyndy-

-No me lo dijo él, lo creo de Alicia pero tu Fate de verdad esperaba que quisieras aprender algo de mí- la mayor de las Testarossa bajo la cabeza mostrando una fingida tristeza

-No estés triste mamá es que cuando vi que Alicia aprendió tan fácil también me dieron ganas de aprender- la pequeña rubia le dio un puchero donde trato de hacer sentir mejor a su madre

-Precia no hagas sentir mal a Fate ella quiere aprender lo mismo que su hermana- la mujer peliverde entro a la habitación siguiendo a la otra había estado deacuerdo cuando su hija le hablo sobre lo que deseaba e incluso le compraría su instrumento ese fin de semana pero también sabia las ganas que tenía su esposa de enseñarles algo de lo que ella sabía a alguno de sus hijos

-No es eso simplemente quería que mi hija aprendiera algo que yo se Lyndy- la mujer miro a la otra mostrando un rostro entre gracioso y tierno

-Bueno está bien mamá Precia puedo aprender también a tocar el piano como tu- la rubia se acerco a su madre

-De verdad Fate- la alta mujer tomo a su hija y la cargo aunque ya era bastante grande aun podía realizar aquel gesto hacia su hija más pequeña -No te arrepentirás hija lo prometo- Precia beso las mejillas de Fate para después abrazarla fuerte

-No puedo creerlo amor acabas de chantajear a tu hija-

-No es verdad además Shiro no será el único que enseñara algo- la mujer sonrió para abrazar también a su esposa sin soltar ni un instante a su hija -Además no hay que comprar piano ya tenemos uno- sonrió mientras sentía las otras dos abrazarla

-Fate no dejes que tu madre se aproveche de tu buen corazón si no te agrada debes decírselo está bien-

-Si mamá no te preocupes estoy segura que si me gustara- la rubia sonrió nuevamente aunque sabía perfectamente que aquella nueva actividad le restaría tiempo

Su excusa no había funcionado tan bien como esperaba el tener que aprender dos instrumentos era mucho más demandante de lo que pensaba la joven rubia se repartió entre la escuela y sus deberes en su casa junto con las lecciones de piano y de guitarra así como en los juegos de soccer en los que no dejaba de participar nunca, así que todo el tiempo que ella hubiera deseado pasar con la menor de los Takamachi se vio hecho humo ante todo aquel número de actividades su casi perfecto plan había resultado contraproducente y ya no lograba jugar ni pasar tiempo con su querida amiga, por lo menos no todo el tiempo que ella hubiera deseado, pero le había quedado un consuelo en todo aquello unas semanas después de haber comenzado con sus lecciones de guitarra se dio cuenta de algo que al principio no pudo creer pero después de notar lo mismo en tres ocasiones mas estaba segura que sucedía, la pequeña pelirroja la miraba a escondidas mientras ella aprendía así que entonces decidió aprender mucho mas lento así pasaría mas tiempo ahí.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Nanoha estaba sentada en unas bancas que estaban frente a la academia de baile a la que acudía junto a Hayate ya que a ambas les fascinaba aquella actividad, estaba observando detenidamente cada movimiento de su amiga rubia que se encontraba jugando soccer desde hacía un rato, hacia menos de dos años que Fate había decidido comenzar a tomar clases con su padre para aprender a tocar la guitarra y a la pelirroja se le hacía casi imposible que esta se tardara tanto en aprender ella sabía perfectamente que la otra era muy lista y todo lo que deseaba aprender lo hacía rápido y sencillo algunas veces llego a pensar que Fate lo hacía solo para ir a verla pero rápidamente había abandonado la idea ya que la rubia no sabía que a ella le gustaba observarla cuando se concentraba al aprender o hacer algo, por eso siempre le pedía que hiciera sus tareas siempre para verla y ya que a la rubia no le molestaba a veces seguía haciéndolo, ambas ya tenían diez años y se conocían una a la otra casi perfectamente sabia como era su forma de reír tanto fingida como sincera, conocían su forma de llorar, de concentrarse, sabían cuando su rostro se mostraba preocupado o tranquilo, así como los gestos que hacían al enojarse y pelear Nanoha sabía cómo se comportaba Fate si había alguna falta en el soccer o cuando perdía en algún juego en la casa del árbol contra ella o alguno de sus hermanos, pero sabía que no podía seguir viéndola siempre así que cuando Momoko se dio cuenta que su hija se aburría y le ofreció llevarla a tomar algunas clases de baile a una academia cercana la pelirroja no dudo en aceptar después de todo bailar era algo que le fascinaba casi tanto como cocinar algo con su mamá, además de que Hayate al parecer también estaría en aquel lugar,

De eso ya había pasado casi un año y aunque al principio pensó que aquello la terminaría de alejar casi totalmente de Fate se sintió feliz al notar que la rubia había comenzado extrañamente a jugar en el parque que estaba frente a su academia junto con sus amigos después de sus clases logrando así no dejar de verse casi nunca, llegaron a formar incluso una pequeña rutina donde la rubia la esperaba afuera de la academia después de sus juegos para así volver juntas a sus casas incluso la mayoría de las ocasiones esta cargaba la mochila de su amiga para que Nanoha no se cansara y por supuesto que eso le gustaba, sobre todo porque lograron compensar muchas de las horas en que no se veían y aquella felicidad que sentía al ver a Fate seguía creciendo día a día y aunque ella no lo demostrara tanto había aprendido a amar aquel simple gesto sin siquiera notarlo mientras el calor en su pecho aumentaba lentamente.

-Veo que ganaron- Nanoha sonrió mientras veía a la rubia acercarse a ella al dar por concluido su juego

-Si eran buenos pero no tanto- Fate sonrió y le ofreció la mano para que la otra se levantara de su asiento formando una pequeña complicidad con la otra

-Pues pensé que perderían, en algunos momentos te veías muy lenta- la castaña había interrumpido aquella situación entre sus amigas

-Yo creo que tú te ves mal Hayate- la rubia miro divertida a Hayate mientras esta sonreía después de tanto tiempo de haber convivido con Nanoha había aprendido a hacerlo también con Hayate ya que la mayoría de las veces estaban juntas formando con ella también una amistad que podía verse llena de bromas

-No sé cómo te gusta jugar eso Fate- la pelirroja tomo la palabra ya que la mayoría de las veces ambas chicas terminaban enfrascadas en conversaciones sin sentido pero bastante graciosas

-Bueno yo no sé porque te gusta bailar eso de brincar y moverte al ritmo de no sé que se me hace muy chistoso- Fate se mostro divertida al ver el rostro contrariado de las dos chicas frente a ella había logrado molestarlas lo cual le causaba diversión por ver sus rostros

-Entonces crees que soy un chiste- Nanoha había cruzado los brazos mientras hacía un puchero

-Claro que no tú te ves bien cuando bailas solo digo que eso no es para mí o para Hayate- la rubia junto sus labios tratando de contener la carcajada

-Oye si quieres alabarla no debes meterme a mi- la ojiazul le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a la rubia mientras notaba un fuerte sonrojo en su mejor amiga -Además para tu información yo me veo muy bien cuando bailo-

-Está bien, está bien ambas se ven bien- la dueña de los ojos borgoña comenzó a reír fuertemente sin poder contenerse debido a la reacción de ambas chicas

-No ya no trates de arreglarlo ya no podrás Fate-

-Vamos Nanoha no seas enojona- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas rápidamente después de todo sabia que ese era su punto débil

-Basta Fate, basta ya se me paso- no podía parar de reír ante la acción de la otra

-Entonces no estabas enojada solo querías que te hiciera cosquillas te conozco enojona- Fate siguió riendo mientras continuaba atacando a la otra

-Bueno bueno ya que se pusieron de melosas es mejor que me vaya Signum y Vita me esperan nos vemos mañana- Hayate las había interrumpido para después irse rápidamente

-Nos vemos Hayate- la pelirroja miro como su amiga se alejaba mientras Fate tomaba su mochila y se la colgaba al hombro -A que crees que se refirió con eso de, ¿melosas?-

-No lo sé ya sabes cómo es Hayate- la rubia sonrió aunque tenía una ligera idea de a que se había referido la otra no podía ser más que una broma como podía creer que Nanoha y ella se gustaban

-Si es cierto, bueno ya que es viernes que haremos hoy- Nanoha también quiso pensar eso sobre su amiga aunque en el fondo conocía bien a Hayate y sabia que siempre decía lo que pensaba sinceramente

-Vamos a ver una película en mi casa-

-Mmmm pero no tienes clase con tu mamá Precia-

-Eso suena muy serio- Fate sonrió mientras comenzaban a caminar -Pero no ya no tengo clase con mi mamá ya aprendí todo lo que debía aprender así que ya no tendré mas clases de guitarra ni de piano-

-¿Entonces ya no iras mas a mi casa?-

-No como crees no dejare ir, cuando tú quieras iré, además es mejor ver el lado bueno vendré todos los días a jugar aquí afuera porque tu seguirás viniendo a tus clases de baile ¿cierto?-

-Si no dejare de venir en un buen tiempo- la miro notando felicidad en los ojos de la otra sintiendo así mas tranquilidad al saber que no dejarían de verse

-Bueno ¿entonces si vemos una película?- la rubia de pronto se detuvo ella nunca le había mencionado las clases de piano con su madre como es que Nanoha sabia -¿Como supiste que tenia clases con mi mamá de piano?-

-Es que de casualidad escuche a mi mamá hablando con Lyndy sobre lo mucho que te había costado aprender- Nanoha estaba otra vez sonrojada Fate la había atrapado, se había dado cuenta que ella sabia casi todo lo que hacia

-Bueno si me costó pero un poco además mamá quedo feliz- Fate sonrió -No le digas a nadie todo el mundo cree que soy muy lista por saber tantas cosas no debemos manchar mi fama-

-Si ya veo- la pelirroja oculto una pequeña sonrisa Fate era una orgullosa al igual que su mamá Precia -Nadie jamás lo sabrá pero ahora ¿qué harás en tu tiempo libre?-

-Jugar al soccer y estudiar más, todo eso ya sabes y claro ir a visitarte, ¿qué tal que vemos spider-man?-

-No mejor veamos Valiente-

-No esa ya la vimos-

-Anda por favor- hizo el puchero que Fate jamás resistía

-Está bien veamos esa, otra vez-

-Bien- Nanoha la tomo de la mano de manera inconsciente y comenzó a caminar mas rápido tenia bastes ganas de ver la película

Aunque la pelirroja ahora se encontraba mas ocupada que Fate y esta ya no tenía que ir tanto a la casa de los Takamachi continuaron aquellas visitas regulares para charlar, hacer la tarea, jugar o ver una película, ambas siempre encontraban el tiempo para estar juntas porque cuando no se veían se extrañaban demasiado así que trataban de siempre encontrarse aunque solo se trataran de algunos minutos, cada día Nanoha sentía mucho más cariño y apego a la otra aunque no le gustaba demostrarlo en público pero cuando ambas estaban solas no quería alejarse de ella ni un solo segundo, ese calor especial que siempre había tenido en el pecho al estar con la rubia al paso de los años había ido creciendo junto con ella.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Ahora que tenia doce Fate sentía que había sido una enorme fortuna haberse mudado a aquel sitio hacia seis años, ahora tenía buenos amigos le agradaba el vecindario y realizaba las actividades que más le gustaban pero lo mejor que le había sucedido era haber conocido a Nanoha y haberse convertido en una de sus mejores amigas, aunque no siempre se vieran tan seguido como ella quisiera seguían siendo muy unidas la joven rubia siempre se mostraba encantada en la compañía de la otra y aunque pronto terminarían la primaria sabia que la seguiría viendo cuando ella quisiera, la menor de las Testarossa tenia sentimientos que no lograba comprender del todo hacia la pelirroja la quería demasiado incluso a veces no sabía cómo describirlo no era algo que incluso ella pudiera entender se conocían tanto en todos los sentidos posibles que habían formado entre ellas una extraña complicidad que les gustaba mantener casi como un secreto, a veces Fate comparaba esa amistad con la que mantenía con mayor de las Yagami y la que tenia con Nanoha y sabia que no eran igual no sentía lo mismo a ambas las quería pero por la pelirroja sentía un cariño mas fuerte mucho más profundo que no podía entender a veces.

Su rutina de esperarse al terminar las clases así como de las lecciones de baile o los juegos de soccer no había cambiado para nada aunque en muchas ocasiones la rubia fuera regañada por la pelirrosa al no querer separarse tanto de la otra diciéndole que parecía como si no pudiera vivir sin ella mientras que a la otra parecía no importarle del todo la presencia de Fate, pero la rubia no le hacía caso aunque tampoco reñía con ella sabía que Signum no conocía bien a Nanoha no como ella.

-¿Que tal Fate nos estas esperando?- la joven Hayate se acerco a la rubia que ya se encontraba en la puerta de la escuela

-¿Si y Nanoha?- la rubia miro detrás del hombro de su amiga buscando alguna señal de la otra

-Se quedo hablando con Yunno- miro con cierta curiosidad a la chica más alta ya que a esa edad Fate ya había superado por varios centímetros a las otras dos haciendo que a veces las otras la vieran un poco hacia arriba

-Ya veo- Fate sintió un cierto enojo sin saber porque su ánimo disminuyo aunque trato de no demostrarlo

-¿Estás bien?, de pronto te viste un poco decaída-

-Que dices Hayate claro que estoy bien-

-Bueno yo creo que pareces molesta-

-No claro que no- desvió su mirada para que la otra no la viera ya que era bastante perceptiva y podría notar la furia que estaba creciendo en ella sobre todo después de ver a lo lejos como Nanoha se despedía de Yunno con un beso en la mejilla dejando al chico totalmente sonrojado

-Perdón por hacerlas esperar, ya podemos irnos- la pelirroja llego corriendo al ver que Fate parecía bastante apurada

-Pues entonces vámonos- la rubia comenzó a caminar rápido adelantándose a las otras sin ofrecerse en esa ocasión a cargar la mochila de Nanoha como casi siempre lo hacia

-¿Qué pasa?, porque la prisa- mostro algo de preocupación

-Nada, ¿nos vamos a ir o qué?-

-Si está bien vámonos- Nanoha miro dudosa a la castaña que también caminaba a su lado mientras la rubia les llevaba varios pasos delante -¿Qué le pasa?, ¿le hiciste algo?-

-No, cuando yo llegue así estaba- Hayate mintió al decirle eso ya que sabia perfectamente que el enojo había surgido después de que Fate no vio a la pelirroja a su lado

-Fate estas bien te vez preocupada- Nanoha se había acercado a la otra dejando un poco atrás a su amiga

-Si no es nada, solo quiero avisarte que no voy a ir a jugar en la tarde te digo para que no me esperes cuando acaben tus clases- la rubia no dejo de ver al frente ya que si veía a los ojos a la otra esta notaria la próxima mentira que le iba a decir

-¿Por qué?, ¿sucedió algo?- acaricio un poco el brazo de su amiga inconscientemente tratando de mostrarle su preocupación

-No solo que mi mamá me pidió que la ayudara en algunas cosas en su oficina, y no puedo negarme-

-Ya veo por qué estas enojada, no te preocupes nos veremos mañana- Nanoha sonrió más tranquila para después abrazar a Fate mientras se quedaba colgada de su brazo mientras disminuían un poco el paso para ser alcanzadas por Hayate

Al llegar a su casa la rubia no sabia porque estaba tan molesta no podía ser que fuera por haber visto a Nanoha con Yunno prefirió pensar que debió haber sido porque a la pelirroja no le importaba que ella ya llevaba bastante esperándola Fate solo pudo negar con la cabeza se conocía perfectamente y sabia que no era por eso ella estaba celosa porque alguien más le quitara la atención de la otra chica pero no debía sentir eso después de todo era normal que su amiga comenzará a sentirse interesada por los chicos y ella debía comenzar a aceptar que llegaría el momento en que su amiga dejaría de pasar tiempo con ella para estar con su novio, pudo sentir nuevamente la furia crecer al pensar en aquello así que fue al costal de boxear que tenía Precia en su estudio y comenzó a golpearlo con toda su fuerza recordando que alguna vez su mamá le dijo que le servía para desestresarse de malas ideas y enojos que aquello le hacía bien así que eso fue lo que ella hizo sacar su enojo y en medio de aquella demostración de ira sintió algo de tranquilidad pero aún tenía aquel sentimiento y aquellas ideas dándole vuelta en la mente.

-¿Fate, hija estas bien?- su madre peliverde entró a la habitación que su mujer amaba después de que al llegar a su casa alcanzó a escuchar algunos golpes provenientes del sitio

-Si mamá muy bien- la pequeña rubia seguía golpeando el saco con una furia incomprensible

-Estás segura yo te noto enojada, dime te ha pasado algo malo puedes confiar en mí lo sabes pequeña- la mujer se sentó en el pequeño sofá que había cerca mientras miraba a su hija tranquilamente Fate no era del tipo violento o que necesitara desahogarse a base de golpes en eso era muy parecida a Chrono y a ella por eso sabia que debió suceder algo muy fuerte para que se mostrará así

-Lo sé mamá, no te preocupes simplemente me sentía con demasiada energía y un poco frustrada- dejo de golpear el saco para mirar a la mujer que mostraba incredulidad ante sus palabras -Por un trabajo en la escuela que me resulto muy difícil- trato de sonreír

-Entiendo hija y si necesitas ayuda en tus materias no debes dudar en pedirme ayuda o a tu mamá Precia o alguno de tus hermanos- Lyndy estiró su mano para tomar la mano de su hija y hacer que se sentara a su lado

-Si mamá lo sé no es nada ya era algo que no comprendía bien pero te aseguro que ya lo entendí, no tienes que preocuparte- la pequeña miraba a la mujer mientras trataba de alejar sus anteriores ideas de su mente si no su madre notaria su disgusto y no pararía hasta saber que era lo que la tenía así

-¿Estás segura?, todo bien- no era cierto lo veía en los ojos borgoña de su hija pero decidió no presionarla sabía que si aquello comenzaba a sobrepasarla su hija se lo diría pero aquello era algo más serio que una simple lección sin comprender

-Si mamá de verdad no te preocupes- la rubia sonrío y abrazo a Lyndy buscando calmar sus sentimientos

-Ok entonces vamos a comer por lo que dijeron tus hermanos y Precia no llegaran y no quiero que te vayas a jugar con Signum con el estomago vacío, si quieres puedes invitar a Nanoha les preparare lo que quieran- sonrió no era común que ella estuviera tan temprano en su casa pero aquel día no tenía mucho trabajo en el despacho y había decidido pasarlo en casa en compañía de sus hijos pero tanto Chrono como Alicia le habían avisado que llegarían tarde a casa porque se quedarían en sus clubs escolares mientras que Precia le había dicho que tenía una operación de emergencia así que había decidido solo consentir a su hija más pequeña

-No voy a ir a jugar creo que hoy quiero quedarme aquí contigo, tampoco tengo ganas de ver a Nanoha hoy- Fate se abrazo un poco más a su madre sin mostrar su rostro para no dar a notar el enojo que aún sentía

-Pasó algo con ella tu no nunca dejas de ir a verla, ¿se pelearon?- Lyndy separo un poco a su hija del abrazo para verla ahora entendía un poco el comportamiento de la rubia su estado de ánimo cambiaba generalmente al disgustarse con la pequeña Takamachi

-No mamá es solo que hoy no tengo ganas de jugar ni de salir de casa podemos hacer algo solamente tú y yo-

-Si así lo quieres no tengo problema pero escúchame si tuviste un altercado con Nanoha solo habla con ella cuando te sientas más tranquila está bien se que te quiere igual que tu a ella así que se que llegaran a un acuerdo está bien- su madre sonrió y volvió a abrazar a su pequeña no se metería más allá de eso si Fate no lo deseaba pero trataría de apoyarla en lo que pudiera

-Está bien mamá gracias, tú siempre me comprendes-

-Soy tu madre así que es mi deber- la mujer se puso de pie después de besar la mejilla de la rubia -Y bueno ya que pasaremos una tarde madre e hija primero ayúdame a cocinar y segundo, ¿no te gustaría tomar algunas clases de box?-la abogada comenzó a caminar seguida de su hija con dirección a la cocina

-De box, ¿por qué?-

-Si por toda esa energía que dices tener, podrías ir con Chrono al mismo sitio al que va porque después de ver como atacaste el saco de tu mamá se que te hará bien, ¿qué opinas?, además no me gusta que tengas las tardes tan desocupadas- sonrió mientras miraba la seriedad en el rostro de la niña

-Bueno iría con mi hermano al mismo gimnasio-

-Así es aprenderás y pasaras tiempo con el- la peliverde se sonrió el pequeño peliazul y la menor de sus hijas eran parecidos por lo menos en temperamento aunque Fate llegaba a ser un poco más atlética mientras que sus dos hijos mayores les gustaba más estudiar que hacer alguna actividad física pero eso no los excluía de practicar algún deporte

-Bueno creo que está bien pero podre seguir llendo a jugar soccer mamá- la rubia la miro expectante

-Si claro que puedes, después de todo se que te sobra energía-

-Es verdad creo que tenía mucho tiempo libre desde que termine de aprender con mamá-

-Bueno entonces le diré a mamá e iremos mañana para que empieces lo más rápido posible ok- la mujer sonrió al notar una mayor serenidad en su hija al parecer ya se le había olvidado un poco más el problema que la había hecho enojar

-Si gracias de verdad tu siempre sabes que hacer- volvió a abrazar a la mujer que le dio la vida

-Bueno ahora me siento alguien mucho más perceptiva- sonrió mientras caminaba fingiendo cargar a la rubia -Entonces que tal que preparamos algo de comer y después me ayudas a plantar las flores que compre el fin de semana pasado y no he arreglado-

Me parece bien-

-Bueno entones no esperemos más- sonrió y se separo un poco de la chica cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de la casa

-Iré a ver quien toca mamá-

-Mientras yo iré a la cocina grita fuerte si pasa algo- le guiño divertida y se alejo

-¿Signum que haces aquí?- la joven rubia se sorprendió al ver a su amiga en su puerta

-Hayate me dijo que escucho que hoy no vendrías a jugar- la pelirrosa bajo la mirada al sentirse una entrometido

-Hayate, lo siento por no avisar pero es que hoy no tengo ganas- la rubia se aparto de la puerta y dejo pasar a la otra

-¿Por qué estas enferma o algo así?-

-No es que simplemente no tengo muchos ánimos solo será por hoy no te preocupes-

-¿Fate quien es?- Lyndy se asomo a la sala donde estaban las dos chicas notando la presencia de la amiga de su hija -Oh eres tu Signum no te gustaría quedarte a comer ya que casi no nos visitas-

-No señora ya comí muchas gracias por la invitación aun así, solo vine a preguntarle algunas cosas de la escuela a Fate-

-Bueno pero uno de estos días debes venir a comer sin excusas ok-

-Si así lo haré lo prometo-

-Bueno te espero en la cocina hija- Lyndy volvió a entrar al sitio

-No creo tu simple excusa, algo te pasa y tendrás que contarme, tu mamá no nos escuchara estoy segura- la chica mayor comenzó a hablar al notar que la mamá de su amiga ya estaba lo bastante lejos de ambas

-Bien pero mejor vamos a mi cuarto- la rubia se sentía mal por no decírselo a su madre e incluso no desear que la llegara a escuchar pero ni siquiera ella comprendía bien lo que pasaba lo mejor era decirle a alguien que comprendiera un poco más su confusión, así que después de una detallada platica sobre lo sucedido Fate se sentía no solo más tranquila al haberse desahogado sino que incluso más segura al notar que Signum también se notaba contrariada

-Entonces te enojaste y ya, solo por ver ese simple gesto-

-Así es ni siquiera sé porque, pero simplemente fue algo que no pude contener, por eso no quiero ir a verla hoy y si voy a jugar la encontrare en el camino y no quiero, me entiendes ahora-

-Si lo entiendo- Signum miro a la otra y se sonrió un poco -Vaya vaya, podrá ser no lo dudo- volvió a mirarla

-¿Qué?, ¿que podrá ser?, no entiendo- Fate la miraba expectante ante lo que pudiera decir

-Nada sabes a veces eres un poco densa para algunas cosas pero debes meditar mas sobre lo que te pasa porque enojarse de la nada no es normal, solo pon más atención a lo que te dice el corazón y descubrirás pronto lo que te pasa- coloco su dedo índice en ella zona del corazón de su amiga mientras seguía hablando -Solo trata de escucharlo a el- aunque la pelirrosa le llevara solo un año a la rubia la mayoría de las veces parecía mucho mayor por su madurez y responsabilidad ante todo, eso la hacía alguien confiable y comprensiva pero sobre todo alguien que siempre sabía que decir

-Como no entiendo a que te refieres con eso, ¿cómo se escucha al corazón?- la joven Testarossa se sentía perdida en medio de las palabras de la otra

-Debes dejar de ser tan despistada Testarossa-

-No yo creo que tú debes dejar de decir acertijos pero aun así gracias por escucharme y tratar de comprenderme-

-Sabes que para eso son los amigos además te quiero como una hermana más y mira que ya tengo otras dos- sonrió para después alborotarle el pelo a la otra

-Me siento igual con respecto a ti- realizo el mismo el gesto que la otra y ya que ambas tenían una estatura parecida no le costaba trabajo

-Bueno debo irme, mañana ya debes ir a jugar así que olvida lo que paso y cálmate nadie te la va a quitar- comenzó a reír fuertemente mientras salía de la habitación con dirección a la planta baja a donde estaba la salida

-Nadie me va a quitar, ¿a quién?- aun no había comprendido del todo aquella broma

-A nadie, no te preocupes luego entenderás, me voy por qué debo buscarte un suplente- se acerco a la puerta mientras su amiga la abría

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana-

-Fue un placer verla señora Lyndy le prometo venir después-

-Eso espero nos vemos- la mujer sonrió a la chica que se retiro rápidamente -Y si tenias la información que necesitaba-

-Si quería ver si yo tenía algunos apuntes pasados que necesita porque está en unos temas parecidos ya sabes que ella ya está en un grado superior- miro en otra dirección sabia que ella era demasiado transparente sobre todo cuando deseaba mentir

-Ya veo me alegra que hayas podido ayudarle, y que tal que me ayudas ahora- la mujer sonrió y siguió a su hija después de que esta asintiera y comenzará a caminar rumbo a la cocina sabía que su hija tenía más que decir sobre lo que la había molestado esa tarde pero si había logrado desahogarse con su amiga y se sentía mejor entonces debía ser algo que en algún momento la pequeña también le diría a ella.

La pequeña rubia pasó una bella tarde con su madre y después con el resto de su familia conforme estos fueron llegando pero las palabras de su amiga no dejaron de repetirse en su mente en todo momento, como era eso de que debía pensar en lo que sentía si ni siquiera podía describirlo del todo por un momento pensó que solo era una broma de la mayor de las Yagami después de todo era algo de familia pero Signum no hacía eso por lo menos no cuando ella le hablaba de algo serio como en esa ocasión, acaso sería su edad después de todo la otra era mayor aunque solo fuera por un año tal vez entendía más cosas debido a eso o porque ella llegaba a ser bastante más madura en muchas ocasiones, ya no sabía que pensar así que simplemente optó por lo más sencillo dejar que pasara el tiempo para tal vez lograr comprender mejor lo que sentía.

* * *

Que tal bueno muchas gracias por el tiempo y la oportunidad a mi historia espero de verdad les guste y nos leamos pronto y también los invito a darles un vistazo a mis otras historias, me despido pero espero leerlos muy pronto saluditos.


	3. Promesas Rotas

**Hola mis queridos lectores y así es regresando con una nueva actualización mucho mas rápido de lo esperado verdad y bueno eso se lo agradezco a mi nuevo beta que le encanto la historia tanto desde que comenzó, que acepto ayudarme en ella y eso de verdad me ha motivado bastante, lo agradezco mucho amigo, por eso tenemos nuevo capitulo de esta hermosa historia que espero amen y disfruten conforme vaya avanzando así que ha leer se ha dicho.**

 **Ya saben como siempre acepto criticas constructivas y todos los reviews que deseen dejar eso ayuda, ya saben disculpas adelantadas por cualquier error que pudiera pasarse de nuestra vista y sin mas que decir les mando saludos y nos leemos pronto**

 **Advertencia:Este fic es yuri NanohaxFate o Nanofate y está clasificado M por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas intimas entre dos mujeres si este contenido, no es de su agrado por favor no lo lean.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Nanoha y Fate así como cualquier otro personaje de** ** _Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha_** **no me pertenecen son creaciones de sus respectivos creadores así como de** **Seven Arcs** **y demás,** **yo solo los tome prestados para hacer una historia nueva así como cualquier frase, personaje o canción conocida o cliché que se lleguen a encontrar.**

* * *

 **Promesas Rotas**

Lo había pensado mucho ese mismo día y varios después sobre el por qué Fate estaba tan enojada incluso como para ni siquiera ir a jugar, pero Nanoha dejó de tomarle importancia ya que después de todo ese había sido el único día en que Fate no había ido a un partido, de la misma forma la actitud de ese día no había vuelto a aparecer, todo seguía igual seguían la misma rutina excepto por que lo rubia había iniciado con clases de boxeo con su hermano Chrono y tenia practicas a diario después de clases, eso no le gustaba para nada a Nanoha ya que su amiga podía salir lastimada y eso la hacía preocuparse por lo que pudiera sucederle pero conociendo a la rubia no lo dejaría de hacer sólo porque ella se lo pidiera además de que parecía que disfrutaba practicar ese deporte. Habían concluido sus estudios de sexto grado así que se encontraban en el periodo vacacional pero sabía que al iniciar el siguiente grado debían cambiar de institución así que seguramente dejaría de verla a diario debido a que seguramente acudirán a instituciones diferentes teniendo en cuenta el historial de sus hermanos ya que no estaban en las mismas escuelas y eso le entristecía de sobremanera aun sin saber bien el por qué de aquel sentimiento en su pecho… Pero ya que no tenía ningún tipo de opción ante eso no había nada que hacer, además que su orgullo siempre la hacían que no se mostrará muy necesitada de la compañía de la rubia pero eso no le impedía dejar de desear que esta le dijera que la extrañaría y que haría lo que fuera para nunca perder su amistad que ella esperaba fuera para toda la vida. Además que tenía un mal presentimiento como si algo le avisara que las separaría así que simplemente había decidido disfrutar de esos días de verano en donde cada minuto que pasaba junto a su Fate eran los más felices que había tenido en su corta edad y que guardaba con recelo en su mente esperando que no se terminarán nunca.

-Me gusta ver las estrellas desde aquí, así me siento más cerca de ellas- Nanoha se sentó a la orilla del lado que tenía una pared descubierta su lugar favorito como solía llamarlo

-A mí también me agradan las estrellas desde aquí así como jugar contigo en este sitio, la casa del árbol es como nuestro escondite secreto- Fate se sentó a su lado sonriendo tranquila mientras observaba el firmamento sobre sus cabezas

-Es verdad aquí siempre volvemos a encontrarnos aunque hayamos peleado- la miro divertida ante la idea

-Tienes razón siempre terminamos aquí riendo, jugando y olvidando los enfados-

-¿Fate a qué secundaria vas a ir?- Nanoha bajó la mirada no deseando escuchar una respuesta ya conocida.

-A la misma a donde van mis hermanos dicen que es buena incluso Signum va a ella por eso ya estoy inscrita, solo espero que comiencen las clases ¿y tú?- respondió de manera tranquila ella aun no caí en cuenta sobre la futura separación.

-Igual a la que van mis hermanos, así que pienso que ahora no iremos juntas-

-Es verdad ellos no van a la misma escuela- pudo sentir como la tristeza se posaba en su pecho ellas ya no se verían tan seguido por ese detalle

-Al parecer nuestros padres no congeniaron en eso- sonrió un tanto desanimada

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?- miro a su amiga esperando escuchar una posible solución

-No, yo también ya estoy inscrita, creo que la única que se salió con la suya fue Hayate logró que sus padres la enviaran conmigo aunque su hermana mayor no vaya al mismo sitio- volvió a bajar la mirada esperando poder ocultar las lágrimas que deseaban escapar.

-No importa nos seguiremos reuniendo para platicar, para ver películas o para venir a ver las estrellas en la casa del árbol como ahora- Fate alzó el rostro de Nanoha mientras le sonreía totalmente convencida.

-¿De verdad tendrías tiempo para eso?- trato de ocultar su alegría de manera inútil

-Por supuesto que sí, nunca pienses lo contrario y además puedo pasar por ti a la salida para que no regreses sola. No perderemos por nada nuestra amistad y lo juro- Volvió a sonreír llena de autonomía y seguridad.

-Es una buena idea incluso Hayate podrá venir de regreso con nosotras- su sonrisa era enorme pero no se podía comparar con la felicidad que sentía ante las palabras de su amiga

-Sí, estoy deacuerdo. ¿Lo ves? Siempre estaré contigo.-

-Debes hacer un buen juramento Fate- Nanoha estiró la mano derecha mientras mostraba su dedo meñique en espera de la otra

-Juro que siempre estaré contigo Nanoha y que esta amistad durará toda la vida- sonreía mientras imitaba el gesto de la otra y entrelaza a sus dedos

-No falles- Nanoha trató de ocultar el fuerte sonrojo que pudo sentir en sus mejillas ante el ligero toque de su amiga así como por el hermoso tono que tomaron los ojos de Fate ante la seriedad del momento pero le fue casi imposible no sentirse más acalorada cuando esta la abrazo haciendo que casi escuchara los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su corazón.

-Jamás me atrevería a fallarte- Fate se separó de su amiga bastante sonrojada al igual que la otra pero se notaba mucho menos nerviosa ante el gesto que acababan de compartir –Bueno, ¿qué tal ahora que está todo bien jugamos monopoli? Porque es viernes de vacaciones así que mañana no hay mucho que hacer-

-Ok vamos a jugar y luego veremos una película- Nanoha trataba de calmarse ante el fuerte golpeteo en su pecho que aunque nunca había tomado en cuenta podía notar que se había hecho más frecuente en los últimos días ante la compañía de su amiga.

-¿La que yo quiera?- la rubia le dio la mejor sonrisa que tenía esperando que la otra cediera

-Sí, está bien- Nanoha aceptó porque simplemente le gustaba ver a Fate sonreír de la manera que lo hacía en ese momento mientras se ponía de pie le tendí la mano a la otra volviendo rápidamente a sentir el rápido andar de su corazón pero decido a no soltarla porque le gusta a la sensación que brindaba la cálida mano de Fate.

-Perfecto, vamos entonces- caminó rápido al sitio donde había varios juegos de mesa dentro de la casa del árbol pero sin soltar ni un instante la mano de la otra.

Fate había cumplido totalmente con lo que había prometido a Nanoha aunque asistían a diferentes escuelas seguían viéndose de manera regular ella siempre alcanzaba a la menor de los Takamachi en la salida de la escuela, de la academia de baile o de ambas sin importar nada incluso Signum la acompaña aprovechando a alcanzar a su hermana y cuando se separaban para que cada quien fuera a su casa ellas iban a ver películas, hacer la tarea o simplemente a jugar, les agradaba platicar de las cosas que ambas disfrutaban como la música que consideraban su preferida, los libros que leían, programas que veían o cosas que podían ser importantes para ellas como otras cosas que les gustaban. La compañía de la otra era lo que más les agradaba pues terminaban charlando por horas sobre sus problemas y sus alegrías diarias y siempre al final cuando se despedían porque debían separarse no podían evitar sentir ese vacío en su pecho que sólo se iba cuando volvían a verse.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Hayate no era tonta y podía verlo. Incluso ella pensaba que un ciego podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba entre su mejor amiga y Fate Testarossa. Se gustaban de una manera que podía llevar su relación más allá de una amistad pero ambas eran demasiado cerradas. ¿Y por qué no? Tontas para darse cuenta de esa atracción que ahora que tenían ya quince años era mucho más notoria que cuando tenían doce que fue cuando comenzó a desarrollarse de manera rápida durante la adolescencia, simplemente se le hacía imposible que no se diera cuenta que cuando estaban juntas eran demasiado melosas y que sólo tenían ojos para la otra incluso parecían tener un código secreto de miradas donde también demostraban que se querían de manera romántica… A veces tenía ganas de golpearlas y después decirles que se besaran y se volvieran pareja pero cuando notaba que ni siquiera a sus comentarios subidos de tono entendían prefería solo quedarse como una observadora más y esperar a que ellas solas hicieran algo.

-¿Qué haces ahí con esa cara de aburrimiento?- Signum se había acercado a la banca donde estaba su hermana con el rostro apoyado en sus manos

-Espero a las chicas, ¿y tú?- miró de manera fugaz a su hermana mientras volvía la vista al frente

-Pues imagino que lo mismo que tú- se sentó a su lado tratando de reunir toda la paciencia que tenia

-Signum, ¿cómo te diste cuenta que Shamal te gustaba?- la miró un tanto inquieta tal vez ella le diera alguna idea para hacer que ese par de tontas se confesaran

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- tragó fuerte nunca imaginó hablar de algo así con su hermana

-Simple curiosidad, así que por favor responde- mantenía su mirada fija en la otra

-Pues no lo sé con seguridad sino que sólo sé que me pareció hermosa desde que la vi y sentí algo extraño en el corazón como un temblor o algo así. Después cuando empecé a tratarla más pues cada detalle de ella y cada cosa que hacía me parecía lindo y un día de pronto le estaba diciendo que me gustaba y si aceptaba salir conmigo-

-Eres una mentirosa, ¿cómo pudo ser sólo así de simple si ahora llevan casi dos años saliendo juntas…? No lo comprendo…-

-Yo tampoco pero así es el amor inexplicable y es algo tonto.-

-Vaya, tengo una conversación con una sabia.-

-Hayate si te gusta alguien sabes que puedes contar conmigo y hablaremos de lo que tú quieras- le dio un rostro serio a su hermana tratando de mostrar cierta madurez y confianza a ésta.

\- ¿¡Cómo…!? No, por supuesto que no. Simplemente busco una solución para una amiga que le gusta alguien pero ella aún no lo sabe o no lo acepta o no lo sé- su rostro tranquilo mostró la verdad en sus palabras para con su hermana

-Y si ella no sabe que le gusta, ¿cómo lo sabes tú?-

-La veo y se comporta igual que tú cuando conociste a Shamal y te diré algo más: ella tiene más tiempo de conocer a esa persona que tú.-

\- Entonces se trata de Takamachi y Testarossa, ¿verdad?-

\- ¿Lo ves? Tú también lo has visto, no sé qué hacer con ellas así que aconséjame- la miró de manera suplicante mientras unía sus manos y fingía rogar.

\- No se puede hacer nada ya que ellas solas deben dar el paso…-

\- No puede ser, estoy cansada de su densidad. De los celos absurdos entre ellas, de la melosidad y de hacer mal tercio con ellas casi siempre, llevo tres años así… Tres años… ¿me explico? - Le mostró tres de sus dedos de manera enfática mientras alzaba la voz tratando de que comprendiera su idea.

-Lo sé pero no se puede hacer nada.-

-Oh vamos, algo chiquito pero que sea concreto… algo como no sé… Invitarlas a algún lado y no aparecer para que después de una hermosa cita se digan sus sentimientos algo así.-

\- Hayate, esto no es una película romántica y después seguimos porque ahí vienen - Se había girado para ver de manera autoritaria a su hermana ella tenía razón en lo que decía pero no podían forzar ninguna relación por más que lo deseara ella también odiaba ser mal tercio…

-Bien- Hayate decido que después torturaría a su hermana para buscar una solución a su pequeño problema.

-Disculpen la tardanza mi madre nos retrasó un poco dándome una lista de cosas a comprar para cuando regrese a casa- Nanoha se disculpaba mientras sonreía a las dos Yagami frente a ella.

-No se preocupen, no teníamos mucho aquí- Hayate sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto mientras le hacía una mirada a su hermana para que notará como Nanoha iba colgada del brazo de la rubia.

-Lo importante es que llegaran a tiempo. Testarossa, debemos hablar con los demás el partido que iniciará pronto - Su mirada severa hizo que la rubia pusiera atención rápidamente a sus palabras.

-Sí, claro, vamos- Fate se separó de su amiga un tanto disgustada para comenzar a seguir a Signum - Nanoha podrías decirle a Alicia que será mejor que se comporte, ¿por favor?-

-Yo se lo diré no te preocupes - Sonrió mientras asentía con su cabeza y veía a la rubia alejarse.

-¿Alicia?- Hayate se quedó confusa ante la petición de la otra.

-Su hermana, es verdad no la conoces y eso que tienes años de amistad con Fate- su rostro era de pura diversión al imaginar qué pensaría Hayate de Alicia Testarossa al verla.

-Sí pero siempre que la visitamos o nos vemos sus hermanos nunca están-

-Te doy la razón, ellos son mayores y bueno a veces es como si no estuviera en casa igual que los míos…-

-Entiendo y entonces porque en esta ocasión su hermana mayor sí viene a uno de sus partidos - La miró confusa pues eso nunca había pasado…

-No sé, tal vez quiera pasar más tiempo con su hermana antes de ir a la universidad- sonrió sincera mientras escuchaba que alguien gritaba su nombre.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿y la advertencia?- Hayate decidió preguntar de manera rápida antes de girar para conocer a la hermana de su amiga.

-Les gusta molestarse y ya sabes cómo es Fate en público - Giró rápido mientras sonreía divertida para ver a Alicia acercarse lentamente a ellas.

-Sí, distraída, paciente, un tanto educada y amable con todos perote aseguro que si la conocieran como yo sabrían que eso no es del todo cierto - Se giró para poder conocer a la hermana de la susodicha y se quedo totalmente helada ante ella…

-Hayate te presento a Alicia Testarossa - Nanoha sonrió un tanto divertida por el rostro de su amiga y simplemente tratando de contener la carcajada.

-Disculpa es que ustedes son iguales - Hayate seguía en su asombro jamás imaginó que las dos hermanas fueran como dos gotas de agua pero también había algo más en Alicia que la hacían ponerse muy hermosa.

-Lo sé, todos ponen el mismo rostro cuando nos presentamos - Alicia sonrió de manera divertida y un tanto amable pues estaba acostumbrada y después de todo ella y su hermana eran casi idénticas

-¿Ustedes son gemelas?-

-No, aunque todos lo piensan. No lo somos yo soy mayor por tres años- volvió a sonreír mientras se sentía nerviosa ante la chica era muy bonita - El parecido solo fue una coincidencia.-

\- Entiendo - sintió sonrojarse. Alicia tenía una sonrisa hermosa y unos ojos soñadores que nuca había visto en nadie ni siquiera en su hermana tal vez a simple vista eran casi iguales pero al hablar con ellas un poco se podían ver todas las diferencias. - Es un placer yo soy Hayate Yagami - Estiró su mano alegre.

\- Hayate, ya le había dicho tu nombre a Alicia. No estabas escuchando - Nanoha comenzó a reír ya que no podía aguantar más sobre todo ante la poca atención de su amiga.

-¿De verdad? Lo siento - Sabia que su sonrojo se había vuelto más fuerte mientras trataba de apartar su mano hasta que de pronto la mano de Alicia la detuvo.

-No te preocupes, yo también soy una distraída pero es un placer, Hayate - Sonrió de manera encantadora mientras presionaba con cierta ternura la mano de la amiga de su amiga.

-Gracias - Hayate lo volvió a pensar pues ella era hermosa jamás había pensado eso de Fate pero su hermana era otra cosa acaba de hechizarla… Después del toque y la sonrisa ella se consideraba ya su fiel admiradora si era posible.

-Bueno será mejor que busquemos un lugar chicas, el partido pronto iniciará- Nanoha comenzó a avanzar sin notar la chispa que había surgido entre las otras dos – Alicia, Fate dijo que te comportaras.-

-Así será y lo aseguro- habló con calma mientras seguía a la otra y notaba como Hayate se emparejaba a su altura -Es demasiado mandona pero más nos vale escucharla, ¿cierto? – le sonrió divertida.

-Sí, es verdad si no se pone como fiera - ocultó una risa bajo su mano -la única que la controla es Fate-

-Lo sé, lo que no sé es porque no nos habíamos conocido antes-

-No tengo idea - Hayate volvió a sentir un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas Alicia era más picara y divertida que su amiga y eso le gustaba bastante -Pero ahora que ya nos conocemos podemos volver a vernos - ella también sabía coquetear aún cuando sabia que la otra tenía ya dieciocho años y podía superarla en ese juego.

-Tienes razón y creo que aceptaré esa propuesta- le dio una mirada rápida para después sentarse junto a la pelirroja.

\- ¿No importa que pronto vayas a ir a la universidad?-

\- No importa, haré un espacio…-

Hayate sonrió aún no sabía cómo había terminado en esa situación pero le agradaba. Quería conocer más a la hermana mayor de su amiga así que podía aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba brindando además que ya tendría con quien desaparecer para dejar de hacer mal tercio con las dos densas que tenia por amigas mientras ellas aceptaban lo que sentían por la otra. Paciencia y tiempo eso tal vez funcionaria con Fate y con Nanoha pero algo le decía que con ella y Alicia sería diferente.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Fate en ocasiones se sentía un tanto cansada de la rutina de la escuela no era como para odiarla pero tampoco sentía amor por ella y las clases, cumplía sus deberes y era buena en sus materias pero amaba mas el soccer no tenía dudas que desde que estaba en el equipo de la secundaria se encontraba mas motivada y feliz, por lo mismo no le agradaba perder tiempo valioso en deberes escolares, pero ya que no tenia opciones debía seguir por supuesto en muchas ocasiones aprovechaba aquella situación para pedir la ayuda de Nanoha y pasar más tiempo a su lado le fascinaban las tardes junto a ella por supuesto esta parecía sentirse de la misma manera porque en varias ocasiones era ella quien aparecía en su casa para hacer los deberes escolares juntas terminando las tardes con películas música o salidas a pasear a algún sitio sobre todo cuando Hayate desaparecía a veces para ir a visitar según ella a nuevas amigas, le agradaba contar como siempre con la ayuda de Signum que continuaba apoyándola en todo momento y desde que había empezado a salir con Shamal aquella protección y cuidado se había duplicado y lo agradecía porque aunque tenia dos hermanos no dejaba de sentirse en ocasiones un tanto triste y sola ya que no los veía demasiado debido a la universidad aunque sus madres estuvieran ahí cerca para apoyarla siempre le hacía falta las confidencias con sus hermanos por eso mismo apreciaba tanto la compañía de sus amigos sobre todo la de Nanoha ella era invaluable.

-Ya que hoy salimos más temprano y todavía no vamos a ir a alcanzar a Nanoha y Hayate que tal que vamos a dar una vuelta al centro comercial- Signum sonreía mientras llevaba a Shamal de la mano veía a su amiga caminar tranquila a su lado

-No mejor debo ir a adelantar la tarea y así al rato mejor vamos a jugar- Fate no lo creía correcto no quería estorbar en una salida entre las dos chicas después de todo eran novias

-Vamos tu siempre estas pensando en eso, no sé porque te preocupas si tienes buenas notas no debes estresarse tanto has la tarea mañana antes de la clase y asunto arreglado- la pelirrosa hablo sin pensarlo dos veces en ocasiones creía que Fate era demasiado responsable solo por pasar más tiempo con Takamachi

-Signum no le digas eso a Fate ella es una chica responsable y por eso lleva buenas notas no como tu- Shamal le dio un leve golpe en el brazo a su novia reprendiéndola por el mal ejemplo a la chica menor

-Oye no tengo tan malas calificaciones además es bueno que se relaje- Signum sonrió tratando de que Fate le hiciera caso

-Si me relajo pero me agradan más las buenas notas además en el box acabo con el estrés- Fate decidió no caer en lo que su amiga decía no cedería quería tiempo de más para ir al cine con Nanoha más tarde

-Muy bien Fate no la escuches es mala influencia- Shamal sonreía al ver el asombro en la otra ella usualmente la apoyaba en todo

-Oye amor estas de mi parte o del de ella- Signum miro a su novia fingiendo una enorme decepción

-Del tuyo pero hoy tu sugerencia es mala- sonrió para después darle un beso leve en la mejilla

-Bien bien, ve a hacer tarea pero yo se que aun así soy tu modelo a seguir porque simplemente soy genial- fingió una posee engreída mientras escuchaba reír a sus dos acompañantes

-Si lo eres sobre todo porque pronto iras a la universidad bueno ambas lo harán-

-Es verdad Testarossa pero solo tendrás que esperar un año más para estar de nuevo con nosotras- Signum volvió a acercarse a la más joven mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros tratando de animarla

-Es verdad Fate no te desanimes vamos a seguir viéndonos aunque que ya no estemos contigo en la escuela- Shamal también le brindó una sonrisa amable para confortarla

-Lo sé y no sólo es eso, solo quisiera tener un poco más de libertad para hacer lo que deseo y sé que en la universidad la tendré- Fate se sentía mejor cuando compartía con ellas sus pensamientos

-Vamos Testarossa eres libre solo te falta pedir mas permisos te aseguro que tus mamás te los darían pero la que te ata es Takamachi, nunca quieres hacer nada a menos que no sea con ella- Signum se había pasado sabía que no tenia porque hacer que su amiga notará el vínculo que estaba formando con Takamachi ella debía notarlo sola pero ya lo había hecho y no había regreso

-No es versad nada de eso, yo hago muchas cosas sin ella- le dio una mirada seria de verdad pensaba eso ambas de ella

-Si claro, nunca deseas salir a ninguna parte si no es con ella parece tu novia- ya lo había hablado así que sería mejor terminar lo que había empezado

-Por supuesto que no parece mi novia además ella jamás me dice nada cuando no estoy con ella- trataba de contener el sonrojo en su rostro así como la vergüenza ante la idea equivocada que parecía mostrar a sus amigas

-Bueno chicas creo que será mejor terminar esta conversación- Shamal interrumpió la próxima respuesta de su novia antes de que aquella conversación subiera de tono

-Ok, ok ya no tengo nada que decir al respecto- Signum noto la mirada autoritaria de Shamal mostrándole que se había excedido en sus palabras

-Yo tampoco- Fate decidió cortar también el tema en ese punto

-Hablando entonces de otro tema que tal que vamos a una fiesta el viernes Testarossa ya tienes quince es momento de que te unas a la gente grande pide permiso- Signum volvió a hablar de manera más tranquila y un tanto animada

-Si Fate yo te prometo que te vamos a cuidar- Shamal decidió apoyar en esa ocasión a Signum

-Lo voy a pensar pero creo que ahora es mejor que me vaya para poder adelantar las tareas- les dio una leve mueca de alegría mientras comenzaba a alejarse

-Aún así sigo pensando que si necesitas relajarte un poco más- Signum grito mientras reía divertida

-Tal vez, también lo voy a pensar, nos vemos al rato- Fate grito por última vez antes de perderse de la mirada de las otras

-Signum te excediste pensé que dejarías que ellas solas notarán lo que sienten- Shamal miro acusadoramente a la otra

-Sí pero ya no me contuve lo siento no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo- se acerco para besarla de manera rápida -Además mi hermana tiene razón ya me canse de su lentitud en el tema- sintió los labios de la otra callar sus palabras

-Cada quien lleva su ritmo así que respétalas-

-Está bien lo haré- la abrazo más tranquila tal vez sus palabras si ayudarán a su amiga a notar por fin lo que sentía

Fate había ido a su casa a realizar lo dicho antes de ir a alcanzar a Nanoha a la escuela pero en ningún momento pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Signum que la pelirroja parecía su novia y que la tenía atada a ella no podía ser cierto que diera esa impresión su amiga, estaba loca como podía pensar eso o siquiera imaginarlo a ella no le gustaba Nanoha no de ese modo ¿o sí?, no podía dejar la idea esta corría en su mente en todo momento tomándola más en cuenta cuando fue a alcanzar a su amiga a la salida como siempre y sintió una punzada de furia crecer al ver que salía acompañada de Yunno ese chico no se daba por vencido eso era seguro y la sonrisa que Nanoha le brindaba le hizo sentir aun peor las palabras de Signum volvieron de manera súbita junto con las de hacia años atrás "poner atención a lo que decía su corazón y meditar sobre lo que sentía", ahora era mayor y parecía como si las palabra sonarán con más sentido en su mente a ella le gustaba Nanoha de manera romántica no podía ser, se negaba a sentir eso no porque le pareciera incorrecto sino que si ella no sentía lo mismo su amistad podía verse afectada no lo deseaba, no quería perder a su mejor amiga y confidente no destruiría aquella relación solo por hormonas juveniles, si eso debía ser lo que sucedía Signum estaba en un error.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Hayate noto cierto nerviosismo ese día en la rubia no era común ella siempre se veía serena un tanto impasible así como amable pero seria y ese día parecía ser todo lo contrario sobre todo cuando vio que Nanoha salía acompañada de Yunno y se quedaban charlando otro poco acaso ella comenzaba a aceptar su atracción por la pelirroja, tal vez lo mejor sería comenzar a observar su comportamiento para descubrirlo, resultando que si como sospechaba Fate ya mostraba los signos de notar su atracción por su amiga era demasiado obvia se lo contaría a Signum cuando volviera a casa esa tarde.

-Me tengo que ir al gimnasio nos vemos al rato Nanoha, después del partido como siempre- Fate decidió irse rápido de la casa de los Takamachi no quería quedarse aun se sentía en shock por lo que había descubierto y necesitaba pensar mejor que empezaba a sentir y que mejor que golpeando un saco

-Ok pero no vas a comer como siempre Fate- Nanoha noto un tanto nerviosa a su amiga algo inusual en ella

-No ya lo hice hoy salí temprano de clases aun así gracias, nos vemos- salió casi corriendo del sitio sin esperar siquiera una respuesta

-Bueno nos vemos- alcanzo a decir antes de perder de vista a Fate

-No sé cómo puede con tanto, me refiero a todo la actividad física que hace a diario- Hayate decidió tantear el terreno para saber si su amiga había notado el extraño comportamiento de la rubia

-Yo tampoco lo sé, yo apenas puedo con la escuela y el baile aunque no entiendo porque se fue tan rápido-

-Es verdad hoy ha estado muy rara, pero quien sabe a lo mejor es esa hiperactividad que a veces presenta- comenzó a reír divertida causando confusión en la otra

-Que es tan gracioso- Nanoha se sentía confundida ante la diversión de Hayate

-Bueno que ustedes se complementan a la perfección a veces tu estas muy enérgica y a veces ella y se van apoyando es gracioso hacen la pareja perfecta- sonrió de manera traviesa sabia que las palabras harían que Nanoha comenzará a pensar mejor en sus sentimientos

-Que chistosa yo no estoy muy enérgica a veces y tampoco somos una pareja, tonta- la menor de los Takamachi se alejo de su amiga sin decir más sobre el comentario de la otra

Mientras Hayate dibujaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro lo había logrado había plantado una pequeña semilla que haría que su amiga comenzará a pensar mejor que era lo que sentía hacia Fate tal vez era momento de que ambas se dieran cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y confesara que se gustaban para por fin dejar de sentirse mal cuando salían las tres y parecía que ella sobraba en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Después de la comida Nanoha decidió ir a perder el tiempo un rato en la casa de el árbol ya que después de todo tenía mucho tiempo de sobra antes de ir a las clases de baile y ya que estaba sola decidió que sería lo mejor sobre todo porque deseaba tener un momento para pensar el comentario que había hecho Hayate, Fate y ella hacían buena pareja como podía decir eso si ellas simplemente eran buenas amigas las mejores ella quería a Fate es cierto pero como una amiga, pero sabía perfectamente que ellas daban otra imagen a los demás y lo había comprobado hacía poco cuando una de sus compañeras de clase se había burlado de ella diciéndole que Fate parecía su pretendiente y aunque ella no tomó muy en cuenta sus palabras en el interior algo le decía que aquello era verdad la rubia siempre iba por ella a la escuela o donde sea que estuviera, siempre andaban juntas a todas partes y además ella le cargaba sus cosas, su compañera incluso le había dicho que solo les faltaba tomarse de manos y besarse para ser una pareja formal, pero no era verdad a ella no le gustaba su amiga no de esa manera la quería por supuesto pero no para algo romántico aunque no podía negar que Fate le parecía hermosa acaso sería verdad lo que le decían, pero ambas eran chicas claro que no le parecía malo si alguien más tenía una relación de ese tipo pero ella no, a ella le gustaban los chicos aunque ninguno le parecía lo suficientemente atractivo y ninguno la trataba como a ella le gustaría solo Fate ella la hacía sentir feliz y protegida a su lado, le gustaba mirarse en sus ojos y sonreír a su lado, aunque tenía varios pretendientes en la secundaria nunca llegaba a nada con ellos cuando recordaba los hermosos ojos borgoña de su amiga y esa imagen siempre la detenía cuando estaba a punto de dar una respuesta afirmativa a cualquiera que se le declarara usualmente usaba la excusa de estar enfocada solo en la escuela o el no sentirse lista para un noviazgo con nadie por lo misma razón nunca había besado a nadie aunque en varías ocasiones se sorprendió imaginando que se sentiría besarla a ella sus labios serían tan suaves como se veían, hasta ese momento lo entendió Fate le gustaba incluso podía decir en silencio que la quería de manera romántica pero no podía ser, no podía permitírselo ella sabía que no era malo pero nunca soportaría las miradas curiosas o malas de otras personas cuando estuviera con ella las burlas o los ataques que podía recibir por amar a alguien de su mismo sexo además si sus padres no estaban deacuerdo y si ella no la quería igual y la despreciaba terminando así su amistad sabia que tendría gente que la apoyaría como Hayate la cual imaginaba tenía cierta idea de sus sentimientos porque siempre la molestaba con cosas sobre Fate, pero también en una ocasión había mencionado que si saliera con Fate todas sentirían envidia porque ella era muy hermosa y amable todos la adoraban pero aun así con eso a su favor no se arriesgaría y dejaría todo como estaba terminaría con esos sentimientos los apartaría al distanciarse un poco de su amiga trataría de verla una menor cantidad de tiempo saldrían menos y aceptaría la próxima ocasión que un chico le pidiera salir con ella eso sería lo mejor.

-¿Que será lo mejor?- Miyuki estaba entrando tranquilamente a la enorme casa del árbol mientras hablaba

-Nada importante, ¿qué haces aquí?-en medio de sus pensamientos no había escuchado a su hermana subir mientras ella hablaba en voz alta

-Quería preguntarte algo y te grite varias veces pero como no respondías decidí subir y heme aquí, entonces que será o mejor-

-Nada solo pensaba en voz alta- miro nuevamente hacia cualquier punto tratando de evitar la mirada de su hermana o se daría cuenta de que mentía

-No te creo, tu no haces eso- cruzo los brazos mientras miraba de forma acusadora a la otra

-Pues en esta ocasión si- argumento enojada aún sin mirarla

-Bien creeré en ti, pero ya deberías tratar de controlar ese genio que te cargas-

-Oye no seas grosera, no tengo mal genio- le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo mientras sonreía

-Claro que si, hablaré con Fate para que te controle- sonrió de manera amplia esperando otro golpe de su hermana pero en cambio solo obtuvo silencio

-¿Porque dices eso?-

-Porque es la verdad ella es la única que te calma- comenzó a reírse fuerte -Deberías salir con ella a lo mejor termina de amansarte-

-Como puedes pensar eso yo no soy así, a mi no me gustan las chicas- hablo rápido tratando de hacer que Miyuki quitara esa idea de su mente o acaso ella tiene había notado que su mejor amiga le gustaba

-Tranquila ya entendí no tienes porque alterarte así- la miro más seria Nanoha se comportaba de manera extraña

-No estoy alterada- bajo la mirada de manera rápida era mejor que su hermana no notará lo que sentía y lo que planeaba hacer -¿Tú crees que ella sea así?-

-¿Así como?-

-Sí que a ella si le gusten las chicas-

-No lo sé pero sí lo es no tiene nada de malo o acaso tú crees que si- nunca esperaría que su hermana pensara de esa forma

-No por supuesto que no sólo pienso que debe ser difícil enfrentar a toda la gente que no piensa igual, a todos lo que te ven mal-

-Bueno imagino que si pero si es amor debe valer la pena además no creo mucho en hacer caso a lo que piensen los demás, sabes si a Fate le gustan las chicas estas le van a llover- Miyuki sabía que Nanoha era orgullosa pero jamás imagino que le importara demasiado lo que la gente a su alrededor pensara de ella, y no estaba ciega se había dado cuenta de la manera en que su hermana miraba a su amiga ella le gustaba pero si de verdad tenia esas ideas tomaría un rumbo equivocado tal vez doloroso y debía tratar de persuadirla

-¿Tú crees?- una punzada de dolor la atravesó jamás imagino la opción de ver a Fate compartir su tiempo con alguien que no fuera ella hasta ese momento

-Por supuesto que no la has visto bien tiene una bella figura, es atlética y fuerte pero al mismo tiempo se ve tierna y una tanto frágil además esos ojos borgoña se ven profundos parece que te van a hipnotizar junto con la sonrisa que tiene, las chicas se van a derretir- noto como el rostro de su hermana cambió su mueca era claramente de disgusto tal vez darle un poco de celos la alejara de sus ideas equivocadas

-Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad pero creo que tienes razón- Nanoha se sentía un tanto incrédula ante la sinceridad de su hermana pero sabía que cada palabra era cierta

-Por supuesto que tengo razón hermanita, por ella estoy segura cualquier chica se cuestionaría su sexualidad dalo por hecho si me he enterado que Alicia es una rompecorazones imagina Fate que tiene un aura más enigmática y seductora yo creo que hasta tú te casarías- volvió a reír mientras notaba el fuerte sonrojo de su hermana

-No es verdad yo no haría eso, ¿y cómo sabes todo eso de su hermana?- bajo el rostro no debía ver mi vergüenza ante la idea de Fate seduciéndome

-Vamos a la misma universidad lo olvidaste estudiamos lo mismo aunque le llevo un par de años de avance- la miro fijo no permitiría que desviara la conversación -Y volviendo al tema anterior si lo harías, si yo tuviera tu edad te aseguro que me plantearía la posibilidad de una aventura romántica con tu amiga-

-Te atreverías a hacerlo- alzó la voz sintiendo un poco de furia ante la idea -Además qué harías con lo que nuestros padres dirían o nuestras amistades- ella jamás aceptaría esa relación

-Pues se que nuestros padres nos apoyarían si sus mejores amigas tienen una relación parecida y con respecto a qué dirán los demás ya te lo dije no me importaría que hablen de mí, no me preocupa el qué dirán- Miyuki no deseaba rendirse pero al parecer Nanoha no tenía intenciones de cambiar de idea

-Respeto tus ideas pero yo no podría llevarlas a cabo, a mi no me gusta que hablen de mi sobre nada- Nanoha se aferro a sus ideas tal vez si le gustara Fate tal vez si la quería más allá de su amistad pero no podría soportar las miradas ni las burlas a sus espaldas

-Bueno yo también respeto tus ideas pero aun así pienso que te llevarán a un mal rumbo puedes salir muy lastimada- bajo la mirada Nanoha era alguien que se aferraba a sus ideas aun cuando estuvieran incorrectas en otra ocasión intentaría volver a tratar de cambiarlas pero en ese momento no tenía más oportunidades

-No lo creo- no cambiará su convicción eso era lo correcto para ella

-Ok, y ya que olvide que era lo que en verdad venía a decirte mejor me voy después de todo no sé como terminamos en esta conversación- comenzó a alejarse del sitio donde habían estado sentadas para comenzar a bajar del lugar -Pero piénsalo bien no solo tú podrías salir herida- no podía ser más directa pero sabía que su hermana menor era un tanto densa además de obstinada

Nanoha volvió a su hundirse en la soledad y silencio de su escondite no podía estar tan equivocada como había dicho su hermana alejarse de Fate era lo mejor porque aunque que ella sintiera lo mismo sabía que un amor así no tenía muchas oportunidades en su sociedad aun cuando pareciera que así fuera no deseaba herirla así que terminaría con aquel calor que sentía en su corazón al tenerla cerca, porque no debía ser no podía ser y aunque le doliera ella soportaría, escaparía de ese sentimiento que por fin reconocía no lo dejaría crecer como lo había estado haciendo desde el día que la conoció por que ella sabía perfectamente que no tendrían ningún futuro estable la historia de las madres de Fate no era algo fácil de repetir y no podía confiar en que con ellas pasaría algo parecido prefería mejor seguir manteniéndola como su mejor amiga así ninguna saldría herida.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Alicia estaba aguardando sus libros de anatomía rápidamente no quería llegar tarde a la cita no con ella, la chica le gustaba como ninguna otra nunca habían llamado tanto su atención como ella lo hacía y es que era imposible no fijarse en lo tierna y linda que era pero al estar más tiempo a su lado conocía a la verdadera chica divertida y traviesa que habitaba en su interior, así que sin más corrió de su sitio a la cafetería cercana a la universidad las materias eran demandantes pero un respiro con Hayate siempre era bueno sobre todo después de haber hecho de esas citas junto con algunas otras salidas algo rutinario.

-Disculpa por la tardanza- Alicia llegó casi jadeando a la mesa donde ya la esperaba Hayate

-No te preocupes no tengo mucho aquí- sonrió de manera sutil mientras veía a la otra sentarse frente a ella

-La clase se extendió más de lo que hubiera deseado- sonrió mientras bebía un poco del jugo de naranja frente a ella al parecer Hayate ya había notado su preferencia hacia este -Veo que ya ordenaste-

-Tengo clase en una hora así que no puedo perder mucho tiempo, así que considérate afortunada comparto mis segundos valiosos contigo- sonrió divertida mientras miraba una expresión divertida en la otra

-Lo sé hoy lo escribiré en mi diario, una hermosa chica me da de su valioso tiempo- Alicia siguió el juego de la otra de manera divertida Hayate le gustaba cada vez mas

-No tardará en venir la comida- un sonrojo apareció de manera inesperada al sentir la mano de la rubia sobre la suya mientras la miraba de manera dulce

-Que bueno- se acerco tratando así de aumentar la intimidad que tenía con la otra -Hayate se que es un tanto apresurado pero creo que gustas aceptarías salir conmigo-

-Pensé que ya lo hacíamos- trato de ocultar su nerviosismo con una respuesta osada pero jamás pensó que la chica mayor frente a ella pudiera verse más linda de lo que veía en ese momento tan sonrojada y nerviosa

-Sí pero quería hacerlo más oficial- Alicia miro más profundamente a la castaña frente a ella tratando de mostrar que la madurez estaba en ella al ser más mayor

-Ya lo es entonces-

-Entonces no te importara que haga esto verdad- se acerco de manera rápida a ella para robarle un beso tierno y un tanto rápido sin esperar si quiera a que la otra reaccionará -Listo ya eres mi novia no puedes besar a nadie más desde hoy- su confianza había regresado

-Tu tampoco rompecorazones- sentía su sangre hervir por el leve toque de la otra sus sentidos estaban disparados pero aunque ella fuera menor no se dejaría amedrentar por su falta de experiencia -Si he escuchado los rumores y chismes de ti aquí en el campus-

-Son falsos tu eres mi primera novia solo los invente para no verme como una idiota ante mis amigos que han tenido varias relaciones- bajo el rostro un poco avergonzada -De hecho tu eres mi primer beso-

-Te creo y no le contaré a nadie, lo prometo- jamás lo hubiera pensado Alicia era muy bonita para no haber tenido nunca a nadie antes pero era verdad que aunque por fuera parecía divertida y abierta a la gente en realidad era tímida y reservada además de que se la pasaba estudiado la mayoría del tiempo así que le creía nunca haber estado con nadie antes

-Gracias- la miro fijo a los ojos y sonrió antes de volver a acercarse a la otra

-Será mejor que mejores ahora mi primer beso- Hayate sonrió mientras veía a la otra acercarse nuevamente

-Lo haré- la beso despacio, lento tal vez un tanto reservada y torpe pero aun así lo sintió como un sueño, fue perfecto

-Estuvo mejor- sonreía más satisfecha mientras se separaban mientras notaban que su comida se acercaba

-Hayate se que sonara extraño pero nunca te gustó mi hermana Fate verdad- sabía que era una pregunta que podía llevarla a una situación incómoda pero quería quitarse la duda después de todo su ahora novia conoció a su hermana a primero

-No nunca, se que ambas son idénticas físicamente pero ella nunca me atrajo de esa manera no sé porque, tal vez es porque se ve demasiado seria y amable para mi aunque en realidad no sea así- la castaña sonreía tranquila mientras Alicia la miraba

-Yo sé que soy más encantadora que ella, lamento la pregunta pero es algo que sucede, a veces me confunden con ella y no es que lo odie pero no muchos toman en cuenta que somos muy diferentes y simplemente se dejan llevar-

-Lo sé tú te muestras divertida alegre y efusiva aunque al conocerte más cualquiera se da cuenta que eres más tímida y reservada en tu forma de ser mientras que Fate es todo lo contrario pienso que tu sonrisa es más bonita, tus ojos son más soñadores menos serios y fríos que los de ella-

-Creo que ahora me gustas más, tu perspicacia me fascina no te dejare ir nunca- Alicia sonrió más tranquila Hayate era excepcional tenia suerte de haberla conocido

-Lo sé además Fate ya está dada aunque me hubiera gustado en algún momento jamás me hubiera hecho caso- su sonrojo aumento Alicia siempre encontraba una forma de hacerla sentir nerviosa y torpe

-Tienes razón Nanoha la tiene totalmente hechizado la verdad no sé porque no sólo salen y ya-

-Yo tampoco lo sé y mira que son mis mejores amigas- contuvo la carcajada ellas eran tan obvias para todos a su alrededor

-Son muy distraída o tontas no lo sé- no se contuvo comenzó a reír fuertemente su hermana eran tan lenta que incluso ella la había superó en declararse a la chica que le gustaba

-Alicia podemos tener nuestra relación en secreto por un tiempo-

-Porque te avergüenza- sintió cierto temor ante la respuesta de la otra -O tienes miedo de que tu hermana me golpe recuerda que yo soy más grande aunque sea en edad-

-No es por miedo como crees y sé que puedes defenderte además no creo que mi hermana te golpee, por lo menos no muy fuerte pero me gustaría tantear un poco el terreno en mi casa jamás he tenido pareja antes y la verdad no me gustaría que nos prohibiera vernos mis papás son de los que piensan que un noviazgo no ayuda en los estudios así que me gustaría contar con el apoyo de mi hermana primero y después lanzar la bomba-

-Entiendo la verdad es que yo tampoco lo he hablado con mis madres y creo que debería hacer lo mismo, bueno salgamos un tiempo más sin que nadie lo sepa está bien-

-Está bien- en esa ocasión fue Hayate la que se acerco a besar a Alicia de manera rápida antes de comenzar a comer -Volviendo al tema Fate crees que tú podrías hacer algo para que se le declare a Nanoha-

-¿Por qué?-

-No quiero seguir siendo mal tercio con ellas- Hayate hizo un puchero tierno a la otra tratando de convencerla -Por favor-

-Lo intentaré porque me lo pierde mi hermosa novia pero mi hermana es un poco densa para esos asuntos así que no prometo que funcione-

-Con eso me basta- volvió a sonreír mientras regresaba a su comida tranquila y feliz ante su nuevo estado de novia un tanto mimada al parecer ser más joven que su pareja ayudaba bastante

Alicia se sentía feliz más de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo ahora comprendía la sonrisa tonta de su hermano cuando iba a visitar a su novia Amy el decía que era de amor y ella esperaba entender e incluso sentir lo mismo cuando encontrará a alguien especial y ahora por fin la tenía de cierta forma lo había sabido desde el día que Nanoha se la presento, Hayate sería especial para ella incluso ahora podía ver con más claridad que Fate miraba de la misma forma que ella a Hayate a su amiga pelirroja trataría de hacer algo por ellas no podían ser las únicas sin saber que se gustaban complacería a su novia en su petición.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Fate golpeaba el saco con toda su fuerza mientras pensaba en que podía haber hecho mal llevaba ya un par de semanas deseando quedarse a solas con Nanoha para poder hablarle más claro sobre lo que estaba comenzando a entender y a sentir pero no lo había logrado la pelirroja simplemente parecía alejarse de ella o siempre estar acompañada de alguien, ella había pensado demasiado todo lo dicho el mismo día de la breve discusión con Signum y llegó a la conclusión de que era verdad cada palabra, ella incluso desde antes de que siquiera fuera algo posible de comprender y ya se lo había dicho desde años atrás "piensa en lo que sientes" sus palabras se repetían a cada momento pero aunque sabía que no era simple cariño de amigas aún sentía cierta inseguridad y cierto temor a sus posibles sentimientos por supuesto tenía muy claro que aquello había crecido como ellas lo habían hecho Nanoha le gustaba no tenía dudas ella era hermosa y lo había pensado desde siempre pero ahora mirando mejor las cosas su amiga se estaba volviendo una mujer radiante en todos los sentidos sus ojos eran bellos y expresivos, su cabello perfecto al igual que su sonrisa pero no solo le atraía eso también estaba su forma de ser, la manera en que reía o como hablaba de forma apasionada sobre ingredientes de cocina seguro seria chef, le encantaba como se interesaba en las películas y como disfrutaba el baile que practicaba no podía ser ella estaba enamorada y hasta ese momento se daba cuenta y lo aceptaba pero que debía hacer decirle, callarlo tal vez era lo mejor porque si ella no sentía lo mismo todo acabaría, su amistad se haría añicos rápidamente.

-¿Fate estas bien?- Chrono se había acercado a su hermana más pequeña después de que esta pasara de fuertes y rápidos golpes al costal a simplemente darle una mirada perdida

-Sí, estoy bien ¿porque la pregunta?- Fate salió del trance de todo lo que tenía en mente al sentir la mano de su hermano en su hombro

-Bueno pasaste de masacrar el costal a mirarlo con amor, eso es raro- le dio una mirada divertida mientras hacía un movimiento circular con su índice es su cabeza -Creo que sería mejor que descanses-

-No estoy loca Chrono- le dio una sonrisa tranquila su hermano por más mayor que fuera no dejaba su lado gracioso pero debía aceptar que se había vuelto más sobreprotector

-¿Entonces enamorada?, quien es la afortunada- volvió a darle una mueca divertida ante el rostro de impacto que tenía Fate

-¿Como sabes que es una chica?- Fate no deseaba ser tan obvia con lo que le pasaba

-Porque soy tu hermano Fate acaso crees que no me doy cuenta en la forma en que se te va la mirada cuando ves una chica linda al igual que a Alicia y a mí, si un día una de las dos llegará con un chico a la casa de verdad pensaría que no son ustedes- paso un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana y la guio a una de las bancas cercanas para continuar su platica

-Eres un gran hermano ¿lo sabías?- miro agradecida a Chrono sus palabras le ayudaron a notar que de cierta manera eso era cierto que jamás le trajo un compañero o un amigo sabia que las chicas siempre robaban su atención sobre todo si eran bonitas incluso si ella no estaba muy consciente de eso

-Bueno ahora si háblame de la afortunada que se lleva el corazón de mi hermanita- fingió limpiar lágrimas en las últimas palabras

-Te comporta así con Amy- lo dicho aun era un niño aunque tuviera veinte

-Si a veces a ella no le disgusta- curso los brazos mientras fruncía el ceño -Pero sigue hablándome del tema principal-

-No tengo mucho que decir solo que tengo miedo me asusta que ella no sienta lo mismo que le hable de mis sentimientos y no sean recíprocos y que eso termine la amistad con ella, no quiero alejarme de su lado prefiero guardar silencio antes de que eso pase- bajo la mirada un tanto avergonzada el tema era difícil pero se sentía mejor al hablarlo con su hermano él la entendía y al ser mayor le daría un buen consejo

-no pienso que sea así, además es bueno arriesgarse de vez en cuando yo creo que Nanoha te aceptará- Chrono acerco a su hermana a él nuevamente con su brazo mientras bajaba la voz para que no escuchara nadie más

-También sabes que es ella porque eres mi hermano- sonrió sintiéndose tranquila al poder hablar claramente sobre quien era la chica a la que amaba

-Pues si pero también es porque con ella eres diferente, la tratas mejor que a nadie, además te conoce mejor que nadie incluso que cualquiera de la familia, te ríes y lloras con ella pelean como una pareja pero luego se arreglan y terminan igual de encantadas con la otra como en un principio sino es que mucho más y Fate eso no es normal, por lo menos no en una amistad común las dos son tan diferentes que ambas se complementan perfectamente no como tú y yo que nos gustan muchas cosas iguales incluyendo a las chicas, además tus ojos brillan diferente cuando estas con ella claro que lo entendí hasta que cumplí unos catorce cuando tuve mi primera novia y note que yo me comportaba de la misma forma con ella, como tú te comportas tu con Nanoha-

-Porque no lo dijiste antes-

-Bueno cada quien lleva su ritmo y no te culpo de que tu lo notes hasta ahora, es más estoy seguro de que Alicia aun no tiene ni novia- contuvo una carcajada a costillas de su hermana

-Imagino que es verdad todo lo que dices hasta lo de Alicia- sonrió más animada -Pero aun con todo eso, no me ayuda mucho tu descubrimiento-

-Claro que si mira si yo note todo eso en ti no crees que no lo vi en ella, a Nanoha le gustas no tengo duda así que mi opinión es aleja el miedo y habla con ella-

-Y si te equivocas y pierdo todo en el intento-

-¿La quieres verdad?-

-Si-

-Entonces es mejor intentar a guardártelo porque sino eso te hará daño tarde o temprano y saldrás mucho más herida si es tarde hermanita- el mayor revolvió el cabello de la chica divertido

-Que piensas que digan nuestras madres ante e l asunto ya sabes que quieren que me enfoque en los estudios- le dio una mirada seria mientras trataba de reacomodar su cabello

-Estarán felices no ves, es la hija de sus mejores amigos que más pueden desear y la escuela no será problema tu eres una chica lista- sonrió seguro de sus palabras -Y si te preocupa lo que digan los demás te diré que es algo tonto nadie tiene derecho a opinar sobre tu vida o tus sentimientos la gente es tonta ya sabes lo hemos vivido al igual que nuestras madres ellas lo han superado airosas no veo porque tu no hagas lo mismo-

-Gracias- abrazo con fuerza a su hermano mayor -Siempre me ayudas cuando más lo necesito-

-Para eso son los hermanos mayores, además de molestarte a cada rato- le devolvió el abrazo lleno de alegría -¿Le dirás entonces?-

-Si ya no me quedan dudas, sino saldré herida como tú has dicho lo que siento es muy fuerte y hermoso como para guardarlo- se separo más tranquila del peliazul

-Perfecto esa es mi hermanita- se puso de pie rápidamente -Sigamos entrenando un rato más ok, ahhh y no le digas a Alicia lo que dije-

-Lo prometo no diré nada- imitó las acción es de Chrono más calmada la charla la había hecho bien

Esa tarde después del entrenamiento salió corriendo del gimnasio, Fate no dudo más en sus próximas acciones hablaría con Nanoha a como dé lugar no importaba cuanto tuviera que esperar para poder estar a solas encontraría la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que sentía por ella hablarle de su amor recientemente aceptado contarle que ese sentimiento creció y crecía con cada día que pasaba a su lado entendía que podían ser jóvenes pero si ella sentía lo mismo le daría una relación que valdría la pena, si aceptaba ser su novia haría todo por estar siempre con ella y demostrarle en cada momento el amor que sentía, esperaría el momento adecuado pero estaba segura que lo haría pronto porque ya no podía callar mas tan bello sentimiento.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Había estado por tres semanas usando miles de excusas para no quedarse a solas con Fate siempre le pedía a Hayate que regresara con ellas sin darle ninguna explicación ni siquiera cuando ella le preguntó si algo pasaba con Fate si le había hecho algo que mereciera no estar a solas con ella y aunque invento una simple escusa sobre su comportamiento creía que ella sabía que de cierta forma se comportaba así para no seguir con sus sentimientos recién descubiertos, pero no podía seguir escondiéndose y una tarde de viernes Hayate se fue rápido de la casa de Nanoha alegando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer dejando así al par de amigas solas pasar la tarde sin que nadie más que las interrumpiera de ninguna forma.

Nanoha había decidido escabullirse a la casa del árbol en medio de una película que veían sus hermanos y ellas mientras sus padres volvían del trabajo para cenar todos juntos se sentía totalmente incomoda, la película era un romance juvenil lo cual la hizo sentir nerviosa sobre todo al tener a Fate a su lado mientras sentía que su corazón latía aprisa, tenía miedo de que el fuerte golpeteo pudiera ser escuchado en cualquier momento, no deseaba que nadie se enterara que tenía esos pensamientos y sentimientos hacia una chica que además era su mejor amiga esa historia de amor nunca sucedería entre ella y Fate porque la gente alrededor no lo vería bien nunca, ella no podría enfrentar nada de lo acarrearía aquella perspectiva y no permitiría que nadie de su familia tampoco pasaron por eso por lo mismo ya lo tenía totalmente decidido jamás le diría sus sentimientos a nadie no dejaría que crecieran ni los alimentaría con fantasías tontas.

-¿Estás bien?- Fate había entrado a la casa del árbol de forma tranquila

-Si no hay problema, porque la pregunta- Nanoha fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos por la persona que menos deseaba tener cerca

-Bueno te escabulliste de la película y a ti te fascinan los romances así que pensé que te pasaba algo grave- se sentó a su lado mientras miraba el cielo al igual que su amiga

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, pero como sabía que está aquí, ¿y no en mi habitación?- alejo su mirada de las estrellas que ya se mostraba en el firmamento que miraba

-Bueno porque te conozco muy bien lo sabes, además siempre vienes a este lugar cuando algo te molesta o cuando estas feliz además de las ocasiones en las que estoy yo, así que como vi que estabas un poco rara lo supe vendrías a ver las estrellas- le dio una mirada de autosuficiencia junto a una sonrisa traviesas -Segura no pasa nada-

-Estoy segura solo vine a mirar las estrellas tu ya lo dijiste- miro fijamente a Fate y nuevamente su corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente en su pecho mientras sentía sus nervios acumularse

-¿Entonces cuál es tu preferida?- la rubia cambio su mirada de su amiga al cielo de manera rápida mientras sentía que un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro

-La constelación de Andrómeda es mi preferida pero tú ya lo sabes- trato de relajarse y actuar de manera normal

-Sí pero me gusta preguntarte y ver la cara que pones- soltó una ligera risa divertida mientras terminaba de convencerse a dar el paso en ese momento

-Ya veo, entonces no era porque lo aprendieras- acompaño a la otra en su risa ante el comentario hecho

-Te vez mejor si sonríes por eso me gusta hacerte reír siempre- no dudaría más daría el paso y esperaba salir airosa

-Deberíamos poner un telescopio aquí y mirar más de cerca las estrellas no crees- Nanoha trato de desviar el tema del comentario anterior

-Si me parece una buena idea- Fate no se daría por vencida aunque Nanoha tratara de seguir evitándola -Si un día tuvieras una hija ¿le podrías el nombre de tu constelación favorita?-

-No, sé que soy muy aficionada a las estrellas y me fascinan pero no le pondría Andrómeda a ninguna de mis hijas-

-Ah tendrás más de una- se mostró sorprendida el tema era extraño pero fue la única forma que encontró para regresar a lo que ella deseaba además no estaba de más saber algo más de Nanoha

-Sí, pienso que los hermanos son buenos- sonrió más relajada le gustaba el rostro sereno de Fate y el tema se había alejado totalmente de algo incomodo como declaraciones

-Yo pienso igual, la experiencia en ese ámbito ha ayudado lo aseguro- sonrió mientras volvía nuevamente a arriesgarse -¿Como llamaría entonces a tu primera hija?-

-Me gusta el nombre de Vivió se me hace lindo- sonrió al imaginar a una pequeña niña entre sus brazos sonriendo solo para ella

-Si también me gusta, ¿entonces compartirás tu estrella?-

-¿Cual?- Nanoha se sintió contrariada no sabía en que momento el tema había pasado a algo tan distinto

-Si la que mencionaste el día que nos conocimos dijiste que te gustaba pensar que solo era tuya y que jamás compartirías, pero pensándolo mejor yo creo que si deberías hacerlo porque ya sabes cuándo ames a alguien puedes con esa persona compartir tu estrella- Fate moría de nervios pero no los demostraba

-No pensé que recordarás eso- bajo el rostro seguramente están ya totalmente sonrojada

-Yo recuerdo muchas cosas, pero responde ¿por favor?-

-Creo que si la compartiría con la persona de la que me enamore, ya sabes la que haga saltar mi corazón solo con verla y que sepa cómo me siento la mayoría de veces y aun así siga a mi lado- esperaba que su amiga no notará el nerviosismo y la verdad de sus sentimientos oculta en sus palabras cuando se atrevió a mirarla noto sus ojos fijos en el cielo

-Tienes razón yo también compartiré la mía pero creo que yo ya encontré a la persona adecuada y sé que podrá cuidarla bien- dejo de mirar el cielo estrellado y puso sus ojos en Nanoha

-¿De verdad ya tienes a alguien?- Nanoha sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho tuvo celos al saber que alguien ya tenía el corazón de su amiga pero tal vez era lo mejor

-Sí y es una persona hermosa en todos los aspectos- seguía sonriendo divertida y un tanto tierna al hablar

-¿Quién es?- Nanoha había sonado más enojada y desesperada por información de lo que hubiera deseado

-¿De verdad no lo sabes aún?- sonrió más ampliamente mientras acercaba su mano tranquilamente a la de la otra

-No tengo ni idea de quien pueda ser la persona que te gusta... - Nanoha no pudo terminar la frase al sentir el aliento de Fate casi sobre el suyo mientras su rostro se acercaba lentamente

-Eres tu- Fate hablo bajo para después rápidamente acercarse y darle su primer beso a Nanoha mientras cerraba los ojos sin pensarlo tratando de grabar el sabor de sus labios, al inicio fue un ligero toque pero no deseaba separarse de la otra así que comenzó a moverse de forma lenta algo torpe mientras sentía como Nanoha intentaba resistirse pero después de que ella la abrazo tiernamente respondió con movimientos similares a los suyos hasta que no pudieron contener más la respiración fue cuando Fate cedió ante una separación

-Porque hiciste eso Fate- Nanoha se alejo de forma rápida aun sintiéndose un tanto sorprendida y agitada ante lo sucedido

-Porque me gustas y creo que te quiero de forma romántica y presiento que tú sientes algo parecido, yo te lo quería decir desde hace algunas semanas atrás pero no había encontrado una oportunidad hasta ahora, sé que es una sorpresa los siento si crees que me propase y debí hablar solamente- Fate se sonrojo fuertemente pero dejo su mirada fija en la otra

-Fate yo también te quiero pero no de esa forma te lo aseguro- Nanoha se puso de pie para terminar el contacto visual o no podría terminar todo aquello aunque aun sentía que era incorrecto algo la arrastraba a aceptarlo pero no podía porque aunque ella sintiera lo mismo todo podía ser muy difícil y no era tan fuerte

-No entiendo Nanoha, bueno tal vez yo no me explique bien te quiero más que a una amiga cualquiera y muy diferente de una hermana tu me gustas, te quiero como mujer, como la maravillosa mujer en la que te estás convirtiendo y pienso que tu si sientes algo parecido o no hubieras respondido mi beso- Fate se había puesto de pie para seguir a la otra tal vez debía explicarse mejor aunque había entendido lo que la otra había querido decir

-Entendí todo eso, tu eres la que no lo hizo Fate no me gustas de esa manera ese beso fue solo un error- se había girado al ver a la otra ponerse de pie no deseaba mirarla o caería en algo que ella sabía al final las lastimarla por su falta de determinación

-No lo fue, déjame demostrarte lo que siento está bien y si no te convences en un tiempo después de intentar te dejare en paz se que somos jóvenes pero sé que esto es real tu me gustas como para toda mi vida y sé que es algo apresurado ya que solo tenemos quince años pero vamos a intentarlo por favor- trato de acercarse a la pelirroja aunque esta se alejo sin dudar

-No Fate no puedo aceptar lo que me pides porque una relación así no me interesa no soy así, te respeto en tus decisiones pero eso no quiere decir que yo sienta lo mismo, no me gustas ni podrás gustarme y no te daré falsa ilusiones, creo que lo mejor es que nos distanciemos para que eso que dices sentir se termine- Nanoha estaba determinada a no aceptar nada de eso aunque tuviera ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que aceptaba cada palabra que dijo sabia que después de un tiempo ella se acobardaría ante lo que la gente y sus amistades pudieran decir ella terminaría con todo y eso será más doloroso para ambas

-Eso quiere decir que ya no quieres verme nunca mas- Fate sintió que algo en su corazón le dolía junto con una tristeza que la embargaba Nanoha estaba terminado todo incluso su amistad

-Sí, no exactamente como lo dices solo creo que nuestra relación tan cercana debe acabarse ahora volvamos solo cordiales entre nosotras- Nanoha sintió un nudo en la garganta las palabras le quemaban pero era la mejor solución

-No puedo creerlo, esta no eres tu nada de esto es verdad, me estas mintiendo- Fate sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos y las contuvo no podía darse por vencida algo los ojos de Nanoha le decían que todo eso era falso

-No te estoy mintiendo ya no me sentiré bien al verte, no pensando que te lastimo al haberte rechazado en una relación y no quiero lastimarte más, así que creo que será lo mejor para ambas, no debemos seguir encontrándonos después de todo ni siquiera vamos a la misma escuela- Nanoha sintió un hueco en su corazón pero aun creía que era lo mejor Fate la olvidaría y ella también

-De verdad quieres eso, en verdad no sientes nada por mi- Fate no se contuvo más y se acerco a Nanoha para tomarla de los brazos al ser más alta que ella no le costó trabajo sujetarla fuerte haciendo que la mirara a los ojos mientras la pelirroja se quedaba estática ante el gesto -Dime que no me quieres como yo, ni siquiera un poco, que para ti ese beso fue de alguien que ha tenido ya muchos novios y solo sabia como responderlo dímelo mirándome a los ojos Nanoha y te aseguro que aunque viva enfrente no volveré a molestarte no volveré a hablarte ni siquiera volveré a mirarte te lo aseguro pero quiero escucharlo de tus labios mientras me miras- el dolor en su voz era notorio pero al mismo tiempo se percibía un intento de contener el enojo y la tristeza que sentía

-Yo he tenido muchos novios simplemente se cómo responder a un beso perdona eso fue un error mío y no te quiero de la misma forma y no creo nunca poder hacerlo- Nanoha mintió sin duda pero había girado el rostro tratando de contener la tristeza que la embargaba porque eso era lo mejor, estaba segura ya no podía retractarse y no debía hacerlo

-Mírame a los ojos, mírame no huyas- hablo fuerte mientras mantenía la misma postura

-No te quiero, no como tú lo deseas y no te quiero volver a ver- sostuvo su mirada fue solo un momento rápido luego bajo la mirada para ocultar su engaño mientras sintió como la fuerza con la que la sostenían desaparecía

-Está bien ahora te creo- se alejo de la que había sido su mejor amiga hasta ese día, camino lentamente al centro de la casa del árbol -Cumpliré lo que he dicho Nanoha no volveré a molestarte y tratare de que no vuelvas a verme ya que te causo tanta angustia te lo prometo- Fate le dio una última mirada antes de dirigirse a la salida de la casa del árbol y retirarse en completo silencio

Nanoha sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos de la misma manera que el dolor en su corazón y aún conteniendo todo eso de manera casi instintiva a siguió a la rubia al interior de su casa casi de manera inmediata.

Y noto que esta ya estába en la sala de su casa despidiéndose de sus hermanos cuando en ese momento sus padres llegaron de los cuales también se despidió rápidamente sin decir nada más pero sabía que había sido algo tajante por el rostro de todos los integrantes de su familia.

-Hija que es lo que pasó- Momoko miro contrariada a una Nanoha que acababa de entrar a la casa -Se despidió diciendo que nos agradecía todas nuestras atenciones pero que no volvería mas-

-No ha pasado nada mamá eso ha sido una decisión de ambas ella no volverá a venir a buscarme ni yo volveré a ir a su casa jamás volveremos a vernos- la pequeña pelirroja trato de mostrase tranquila aunque imaginaba que todos notaban que estaba al borde del llanto

-Pero, ¿qué paso porque pelearon si todo está bien?- Shiro también se mostró contrariado ante la situación

-Pues ya no lo está papá y lo siento pero si me disculpan voy a mi cuarto a terminar algunas tareas- Nanoha se encamino con dirección a su habitación sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir no podía contenerse ni un minuto más quería estar sola

-Nanoha pero... - Miyuki aun no entendía nada las chicas habían estado bien hasta hace rato

-Por favor solo quiero estar sola un rato- se había detenido sin voltear

-Está bien pero te haría bien hablar de esto para sentirte mejor- Shiro decidió insistir un poco más

-Tal vez luego-

Nanoha se fue del sitio sin más, al llegar a su habitación entro cerrando despacio la puerta para que así siguiera sin notarse la magnitud de su tristeza, de su dolor por algo que ella misma se causaba pero aun así estaba segura de que era lo mejor para ambas, se acostó en su cama mientras abrazaba una almohada donde comenzó a llorar libremente quería sacar todo aquello, incluso quería borrar de esa manera el dolor que vio en los ojos de Fate y la tristeza reflejada en su rostro ahí en ese mismo sitio donde había llegado a no dormir pensando en sus ojos en su sonrisa en donde había terminado de aceptar que le gustaba, quería olvidarla solo con llorar pero aun así no podía calmar el dolor que estaba sintiendo porque sabía perfectamente que no volvería a verla como ella había dicho, no volvería a verla nunca más porque Fate no le pertenecía de ninguna forma nunca podría serlo porque ella siempre tendría miedo de no poder defender su amor como lo merecía.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Lyndy se sentía un poco sola ya que Chrono había salido al cine con su novia, Alicia había dicho que iría a estudiar a la casa de una amiga aunque ella tenía sus sospechas en esa declaración mientras que Fate pasaría la noche en casa de Nanoha mientras que Precia había llamado hacia poco diciendo que había surgido una cirugía de emergencia y trataría de volver lo antes posible, a veces no entendía porque había tenido tres hijos si ella terminaba mirando la televisión sin compañía alguna, pero sabía que era la ley de la vida así que al final solo le quedaba estar ahí en espera de su familia para cuando la necesitaran, de pronto el sonido de la puerta principal la saco de su soledad Fate había entrado a la casa de manera un tanto abrupta mientras ella notaba en el semblante de su hija una tristeza y dolor inesperados sobre todo al saber de dónde venía rápidamente se acerco mientras sentía preocupación por el estado de su hija seguida de furia ante quien la haya lastimado.

-Fate estas bien, ¿qué ha sucedido?- Lyndy estaba frente a su hija más pequeña tratando de saber que había sucedido

-Nada mamá estoy bien, no debes preocuparte- Fate se sentía horrible pero no deseaba que su mamá se preocupara por algo que ya no tenía importancia así que contuvo sus lagrimas ante ella mientras solo pensaba que no volvería a verla, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido no decírselo nunca, jamás debió revelar lo que sentía pero también sabía que aquello hubiera sido doloroso no hacerlo

-Como no me voy a preocupar si estas a punto de llorar hija- Lyndy no se contuvo mas y abrazo a su hija -Cuéntame eso te ayudara-

-Es verdad no ha pasado nada grave solo me pelee con Nanoha y no pienso volver a verla nunca es todo- no se pudo contener y ahí en medio del abrazo de su madre comenzó a llorar como podía haber sido tan tonta al creer que Nanoha podía quererla de la misma forma, sentía dolor y tristeza por su ingenuidad sabia que sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes pero aun así intentaría olvidarlos aun se reprendía por haber creído que ella era su primer beso y que había respondido con el mismo amor con el que se lo había dado cuando eso solo fue la respuesta de alguien experimentada alguien que ya había besado más de una vez, que tonta era obvio que Nanoha debía haber tenido novios antes era demasiado hermosa como para no tenerlos

-Que paso para que tomes una decisión tan drástica- la guio al sillón esperando así que se tranquilizara

-Tuvimos una discusión porque no coincidimos en algunas ideas, yo no cambiare de idea y ella tampoco así que lo mejor es no vernos, ya no como antes- era lo mejor no volver a verla así no sufriría más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo encontraría una forma para sacar eso que lleva tanto tiempo dentro de ella

-Tan solo así de sencillo-

-Si mamá no hay nada más, solo eso-

-Y las lagrimas junto con toda esa tristeza- Lyndy no creía que el problema fuera tan sencillo como su hija alegaba

-Ella ha sido mi amiga mucho tiempo, no será fácil dejar de verla-

-Entiendo y no hare más preguntas que se no responderás, pero el día que quieras hablar conmigo sabes que aquí estaré- volvió a abrazarla tranquilamente

-Si mamá lo se y lo agradezco- Fate volvió a comenzar a llorar tratando de esa manera cerrar la herida que ahora sentía en el corazón y que jamás espero tener

Después de un rato Fate se retiro a su cuarto más tranquila y sin más lagrimas agradeciéndole a su mamá nuevamente por su apoyo volviéndola a dejar sola en la sala, Lyndy pensaba y trataba de encontrar una respuesta ante lo que acaba de suceder sabia perfectamente que una discusión tonta sobre cualquier cosa no podía terminar la amistad entre su hija y la hija menor de los Takamachi aquello era un problema más profundo que implicaba mas sentimientos que el de una simple amistad, pero no podía hacer nada incluso aunque Fate le contara todo detalladamente no podía tomar acciones en el asunto porque si se trataba de sus sentimientos solo ella podía ordenarlos y tomar decisiones sobre ellos no le quedaba mas que apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera o tal vez tratar de darle algunos empujoncitos si estaba en su poder.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Habían pasado un par de días de la discusión y separación con Nanoha, Fate había estado un tanto distante y apagada en su casa donde al parecer todos respetaron su decisión de no hablar de lo ocurrido donde al parecer sus hermanos tenían cierta idea de que pudo haber sucedido y sus madres se sentían un tanto inquietas ante los verdaderos hechos que llevaron a tal pelea entre las adolescentes pero aun con eso todos continuaron actuando de manera normal siguiendo así con su misma rutina diaria Fate no había visto a Signum en esos días ya que había sido fin de semana así que se volvieron a encontrarse en la escuela hasta el lunes donde la rubia se mostro un tanto decaida y mas fría de lo usual sabía que su mejor amiga lo había notado así que no podría salvarse del interrogatorio que le esperaba en la tarde cuando fueran a jugar como era costumbre.

-Signum ya no deseo seguir jugando en ese lugar- Fate hablaba tranquila mientras caminaban con dirección a la casa de Shamal para que las acompañara como siempre

-Esa decisión tiene que ver con tu comportamiento de hoy Testarossa- Signum hablo en un tono serio mientras se detenía de manera abrupta

-De cierta forma- Fate se detuvo al mismo tiempo mientras bajaba el rostro para ocultar la decepción en su rostro

-¿Como fue la pela con Takamachi?-

-Porque crees que ella está implicada-

-Solo por ella cambias tus actitudes tan drásticamente y te conozco soy tu mejor amiga así que no puedes mentirme ni esconderme nada así que dime a detalle que fue lo que sucedió- la mayor de las Yagami le señalo una banca cercana a donde se encontraban sabia que aunque Shamal también fuera amiga de Fate ella no se sentiría tan confiada de hablar si no estaban solas

-Le confesé que me gustaba que sentía algo por ella y le robe un beso- Fate habló unos minutos después de tomar asiento mientras notaba la mirada incrédula de su amiga

-Jamás pensé que fueras capas de robarle un beso pero entonces, ¿qué paso para que estés así?- jamás imagino que su amiga fuera tan valiente como para hacer eso ni siquiera ella se hubiera atrevido a tanto en su confesión

-Ella me rechazo aún después de corresponder mi beso yo creí por un instante que ella sentía lo mismo pero de pronto comenzó a decirme que ella no me quería de la misma forma, que todo era una equivocación, que no quería lastimarme y que lo mejor era no volver a vernos más- bajo su cabeza aun sintiendo una profunda tristeza al recordar lo sucedido

-Ella te dijo eso, pero no dices que respondió el beso tal vez mintió- no lo podía creer ella también creía firmemente que Takamachi sentía lo mismo que Fate

-Lo pensé y se lo dije pero ella respondió que solo lo hizo porque ha besado a varios chicos por eso sabe responder un beso yo no fui su primer beso Signum después ella me miro a los ojos y dijo que no me quería, que jamás lo haría y que no debíamos vernos más- volvió a sentir algunas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos aunque intento contenerlas en vano

-No lo creo, aún así no le pediste una oportunidad un tiempo para tratar de conquistarla- ver a Fate tan mal la lleno de frustración y enojo ella quería a esa chica más de lo que incluso ambas imaginaban

-Se lo pedí casi le suplique pero siguió con la negativa entonces mi orgullo habló por mi y acordé en no volver a buscarla en no volver a molestara ni verla-

-Podrás cumplirlo Testarossa se que ella es importante para ti- coloco una mano en la espalda de su amiga mientras la movía lentamente tratando de darle ánimo

-Debo hacerlo porque no se dé que otra forma pueda dejar de pensar en ella no tengo ni idea de cómo deshacerme de esto que siento y apenas descubrí- Fate alzó el rostro mientras limpiaba las lágrimas -Lo siento Signum no te conté nada sobre mis sentimientos y ahora te hablo de mi corazón roto-

-No te preocupes para eso están las amigas además yo imaginaba que sentías algo por ella incluso también creía que Takamachi también sentía algo parecido pero veo que me equivoque- guardo silencio sintiéndose una persona horrible ella de cierta forma tenía culpa de aquello si nunca hubiera dicho nada a Fate eso no hubiera sucedido

-Yo también me equivoque pero estaré bien solo debo dejar de verla y la olvidaré- fingió una sonrisa que estaba segura no había salido muy bien

-Si la olvidaras no importa que es lo que sientas por ella ahora pronto todo eso pasara muéstrale que no te importa nada de lo que ha pasado que no tienes el corazón roto por ella pórtate indiferente y busca una novia una chica que te quiera y este feliz a tu lado, ella no puede ser tu primer y último beso, te aseguro que hay muchas chicas en la escuela que les encantaría salir contigo, la olvidaras pronto- acerco a la rubia con su brazo para darle un abrazo que la reconfortara la quería como a sus hermanas y le dolía que estuviera así de lastimada por la persona que ella menos imagino

-Crees que eso funcione porque yo pienso que será difícil- agradecía el gesto de Signum ella no era alguien que diera muchos abrazos así que sabía que cuando lo hacía estos eran sinceros

-Ya verás que funcionará encontrarás el amor pronto y esto será un capitulo pasado, así que bota esa tristeza y mejor vamos por Shamal para que busquemos rápido otro sitio a donde jugar- volvió a darle un abrazo rápido para después removerle el pelo de forma rápida mientras se ponía de pie dándole una amplia sonrisa

Fate la siguió más tranquila deseando creer en las palabras de su mejor amiga para pronto dejar de sentir todo aquello por Nanoha, eso era lo que más deseaba y esperaba que el plan de Signum resultará esperaba encontrar a otra chica que reemplazará a la pelirroja en su vida que la hiciera sentir igual que opacara su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz esperaba de verdad poder olvidar y dejar de querer a Nanoha Takamachi.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Hayate no entendía nada de lo que pasaba llevaba tres días de la semana viviendo cosas demasiado fuera de lo común y no tenía explicación de ningún tipo para eso, Nanoha se comportaba extraña melancólica y triste mientras solo estaba las dos pero frente a los demás se mostraba risueña y alegre incluso con Yunno un tanto coqueta, Fate no había ido a buscarlas a la salida tampoco Signum además que esta se mostraba un tanto furiosa ante la pelirroja en los días que fue a hacer los deberes escolares a su casa ya estaba harta de la situación y no tenía con quien hablar porque su novia al parecer se encontraba llena de cosas que debía estudiar para sus cercanos exámenes así que esa tarde donde estaba segura Nanoha no aparecería en la puerta de su casa hablaría con su hermana mayor ella sería la única que podría darle una explicación ante lo sucedido después de todo podría apostar que era algo relacionado con la relación de sus dos mejores amigas Nanoha y Fate.

-Puedo acompañarte Signum- se sentó en el sofá junto a su hermana mientras esta miraba la pantalla con atención

-Pensé que no te agradaba el deporte hermanita-

-Bueno el soccer es entretenido sobre todo si son chicas lindas las que están jugando- le dio un guiño divertido mientras señalaba con la mirada a las jugadoras que disputaban un encuentro por el balón en ese momento

-Te acusare con tu misteriosa novia le diré que la estas engañando con el pensamiento- sonrió notando la sorpresa en los ojos de su hermana que suponía que ella no se había enterado aún de su relación furtiva

-Yo te acusare con Shamal de lo mismo-

-Entonces no lo niegas, ¿quién es ella cuando me la presentaras?- encaro a la menor con rostro serio y divertido

-No te diré por lo menos no todavía, además no vine a hablar de eso- contraataco con un rostro semejante al de la otra

-A no podrás cambiar de tema nada es igual de importante-

-Si hay otra cosa, dime que sabes de lo sucedido entre Nanoha y Fate- sintió temor al ver el cambio de actitud en su hermana

-Takamachi es tu mejor amiga ella debería contarte no yo, además no sé nada- trato de ocultar el enojo que volvía a renacer así como las ganas que sentía de decirle algunas cosas a la mejor amiga de su hermana

-Si sabes porque te has estado comportando de la forma más horrible que puedo imaginar con Nanoha, mientras que Fate dejo de ir a la escuela eso indica que algo malo sucedió y tu sabes que es, así que dime- se puso seria frente a Signum no permitiría que se fuera sin hablar

-Solo te diré algo superficial si quieres mas detalles pregúntale a tu amiga- supo que la mirada contra su hermana era demasiado pero aun así no la evito

-Bien es suficiente para mi- debía ser grave si Signum no quería hablar demasiado del tema

-Fate se le declaró y tu amiga el rechazo, para después decirle que no quería verla nunca más- bajo la mirada un poco al recordar la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga.

-No puedo creerlo, ella no puso hacer eso- Hayate se sintió contrariada como podía Nanoha haber hecho algo así era por eso su comportamiento tan extraño

-Pues lo hizo, por eso me molesta verla y me he comportado así no le fue suficiente decir que no, también le rompió el corazón- Signum le dio una mirada decaída a su hermana menor -Se que ella es tu amiga y también se que la apoyaras yo solo quiero hacer lo mismo con mi mejor amiga Hayate por eso prefiero que no volvamos a tocar el tema-

-Está bien Signum no volveré a hablar de esto porque también son mis amigas yo hablaré con Nanoha sobre esto- le dio un ligero toque en el hombro a su hermana para ponerse de pie y retirarse del sitio mientras solo veía un ligero asentimiento en Signum

Como podía haber sucedido eso ella estaba casi segura de que Nanoha sentía lo mismo que Fate que ambas correspondían a ese amor tonto y juvenil, como era posible que su amiga lo rechazará y además se alejara de la menor de las Testarossa, Nanoha le debía muchas explicaciones y la próxima ocasión en que se vieran obtendría cada una de sus respuestas.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Nanoha se sentía terrible cada día la tristeza y la añoranza la llenaban pero fingía a diario que no pasaba nada, aún después de que habían pasado ya ocho meses de aquella pelea que había terminado con todo, su cercanía, su amistad, sus promesas de estar juntas siempre, pero ella aún pensaba que aquella separación era la mejor y eso la animaba a continuar, en cuanto a Fate ella había cumplido su palabra no la había visto por más de seis meses seguidos incluso ya no jugaba en las canchas frente a la academia de baile y cuando se encontraban de casualidad en algún sitio jamás volteaba a verla y ambas evitaban acudir a las reuniones que tenían sus padres inventando excusas de cualquier tipo lo cual todos parecían respetar, en algunas ocasiones su anhelo por verla era mayor y la espiaba desde su venta para verla verla salir de su casa lo cual se hacía más regular aunque nunca tenía idea de cuál era rumbo, Hayate se había convertido en su aliada en aquel tema ya que ella era la única que sabía todo a detalle y aún así la apoyaba aunque el primer día la había escuchado y después regañado.

-FLASHBACK-

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- Hayate estaba totalmente contrariada ante todo lo que había escuchado no se había podido contener más y le había exigido una explicación a su amiga ante lo que estaba pasando hacia unos cuantos días

-Lo que escuchaste le dije que no la quería que respondí el beso porque he besado antes y es como hacerlo- Nanoha bajo la mirada dejando algunas lágrimas escapar con Hayate no podía contenerse mas

-Estás loca cómo pudiste decirle eso después de que te dio tu primer beso y te dijo que te quería eso es algo que todas las chicas desearían que les pasara sobre todo con la persona que les gusta- se acerco a su amiga al notar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos bajando la voz también porque aún en la habitación de esta alguien podía escuchar su conversación

-Es que ella no me gusta Hayate- aun deseaba tratar de mantener su mentira aunque imaginaba que su amiga imaginaba algo de lo que sentía no quería ceder

-Oh no te atrevas a mentirme te conozco desde hace mucho, eres mi mejor amiga claro que te gusta es más tu también la quieres desde hace mucho estoy segura, ¿por qué no la correspondiese?- veía las lágrimas en la otra y menos comprendía su decisión

-Porque lo nuestro no puede ser por eso le dije todo eso- lloro sin medida no podía mentirle más a su amiga además después de todo quería desahogarse con alguien

-Sigo sin entender Nanoha ¿por qué no puede ser?- se sentó en la cama junto a la otra pasando un brazo sobre su hombro tratando de calmarla

-Por que soy una cobarde Hayate, yo tengo miedo de lo que puedan decir y pensar de nosotras si tenemos una relación yo me alejaría de ella por miedo no lucharía por nuestro amor y prefiero alejarme ahora a lastimarla más adelante, eso no lo soportaríamos ninguna de las dos- trato de contener un poco el llanto aunque le fue casi imposible

-De verdad Nanoha te rindes antes de siquiera iniciar solo por miedo a comentarios de gente tonta gente que jamás tendrá lo que ustedes pueden tener- se acerco un poco más para bajar su tono aunque se sentía molesta ante las ideas de la otra -Aún estas a tiempo de retractarte ve y dile que mentiste háblale de lo que sientes vuélvete la envidia de todas esas chicas tontas que quisieran estar en tu lugar junto a Fate-

-No, ya estoy decidida y me mantendré firme no me convencerás- limpio unas lágrimas de sus ojos hablando más calmada para ese momento -De verdad crees que tantas chicas están locas por ella-

-Por supuesto que no has visto como la miraban las demás cuando iba a alcanzarnos a la escuela y no puedes negar que tiene una sonrisa coqueta que derrite, ojos bonitos, un cuerpo de atleta muy bonito a cualquiera le gustaría, vamos no lo niegues, ahora imagínatela de unos dieciocho o veinte años, pero que puedo decir si a ti te gusta desde que solo parecía una niña sin gracia ahora ya va agarrando chiste- sonrió divertida al ver las muecas de su amiga trataba de subir su ánimo por supuesto que comprendía su temor aun eran mal vistas las relaciones de personas del mismo sexo por la gente en general aunque muchas personas estuvieran cambiando aun existía demasiada discriminación

-¡Hayate!, no puedo creer lo que dices de verdad, pero aun después de todo eso que has dicho no cambiare de opinión no soy tan valiente como me gustaría, por favor compréndeme y apóyame-

-No estoy muy deacuerdo con tu decisión Nanoha pero te entiendo y aunque eres una loca siempre has sido y seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga así que estaré a tu lado para apoyarte en lo que tú quieras- la abrazo tratando de tranquilizar así a su amiga

-Gracias amiga tu sabes que a una loca triste no debes dejarla sola ¿o sí?- el gesto de Hayate le había hecho falta, su apoyo la reconfortaba de muchas maneras

-No amiga porque se vuelven peligrosas así que siempre estaré para ti aunque estés triste por tu gusto, yo en tu lugar hasta me hubiera casado en ese momento pero bueno, lo último que diré al respecto es que espero que con el tiempo no lo lamentes- sonrió un poco mientras se separaba de la otra

-No me arrepentiré te lo aseguro y qué bueno que no fuiste tú la que estuvo ahí o te hubiera tenido que golpear- sonrió más tranquila

-Bueno cambiemos de tema ¿iremos a las pruebas de porristas?-

-Si podemos perder algunas clases aburridas si entramos al equipo-

-Lo sé- Hayate volvió a cambiar su rostro de manera rápida paso de una amplia sonrisa a una mueca asustada -Dime que no aceptaste salir con el idiota de Yunno- su tono fue un tanto sarcástico

-Bueno aún no le digo que si pero no es tan malo me ayudara sé que no te cae bien pero ya dijiste que no me dejaras sola- sonrió nuevamente un tanto divertida mientras se enfrascaban en una plática que se alejaba totalmente de Fate

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Aquella decisión de su amiga de seguir a su lado y estar de su parte le ayudaban más de lo que está imaginaba aunque a veces le volvía a repetir que lo que hacía era un total error lo mismo que dijo el día que logró hacer que le contara toda la verdad y en otras ocasiones llegarán a contarle algunas cosas de la rubia como que Fate acudía con mayor regularidad a las fiestas ofrecidas por la gente de su escuela, imaginaba que ya que Fate continuaba con buenas notas sus madres no se las impedían, ella se divertía mientras ella la extrañaba a morir a veces tenía ganas de correr a su casa y gritar frente a su puerta que la quería de la misma manera, que aceptaba estar con ella para después poder volver a besar sus labios volverlos a probar era algo que quería desde que le habían robado su primer beso el cual no podía sacar de su mente aquel recuerdo le ayudaba en muchas ocasiones pero siempre se repetía que ella estaba haciendo lo correcto ella solo sería un recuerdo para Fate tal vez triste pero la olvidaría era mejor que darle esperanzas y después acobardarse para dejarla más destrozada de lo que podía estar.

El silencio que sus papás habían mantenido le habían ayudado aunque ellos no sabían el por qué de la pelea entre ellas no habían hecho más preguntas y seguían a su lado apoyándola en lo más posible al igual que sus hermanos mientras las madres de Fate se habían mantenido al margen como todos al parecer respetando así la decisión de ambas.

-Papá me alegra que estés aquí temprano porque quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante- acaba de entrar a su casa totalmente decidida a tocar el tema que llevaba bastante tiempo en su cabeza y aprovecharía la oportunidad de tener reunidos a sus padres

-Bueno pequeña somos todo oídos-

-Quisiera comenzar una relación con un chico y deseo su consentimiento no me gustaría ocultarles nada- después de muchos meses de rodeos con Yunno había decido aceptar su propuesta de noviazgo después de todo aquello podría ayudarle a olvidar a Fate y porque no seguir adelante

-¿Qué?, no estás muy chica para eso hija- Shiro se mostró un tanto reticente ante lo que escuchaba

-Papá no es verdad casi cumplo dieciséis, mamá por favor tu me comprendes verdad, me apoyarías- Nanoha estaba firme no cedería a las negativas de sus padres

-Es muy repentino hija pero si te comprendo, amor sabias que nuestra hija llegaría a esta etapa- Momoko tomo del brazo a su esposo tratando de que el también comprendiera lo que su hija debía estar sintiendo

-Pero si apenas tienes quince años no dieciséis aun eres una niña-

-Lo sé papá pero no haré ninguna tontería, solo quiero vivir mi primer amor sin tener que ocultarlo prometo no fallar en la escuela si eso los tranquiliza-

-Aun pienso que nadie te merece Nanoha pero si es lo que tu deseas no me opondré y tu madre tampoco aunque aun creo que no será lo mismo- Shiro se había detenido súbitamente con un rostro preocupado parecía que había hablado de más y miro un tanto nervioso a si esposa por lo mismo

-No será lo mismo, ¿de qué hablas papá?- Nanoha no entendía que se refería su padre no sería lo mismo que se refería

-Tu padre se refiere a que ya no seas la misma no solo en la escuela, en tus clases de baile o en lo que hagas y también creo que nadie te merece como su novia hija solo...- Momoko también se detuvo antes de seguir

-¿Solo quien?- Nanoha no pudo evitar su curiosidad ante quien era la persona que sus padres aceptarían sin ninguna excusa para estar con ella

-Nadie porque aunque fuera perfecto nos costaría aceptarlo hija pero ya sabemos que ya no eres una niña- giro a ver tranquila a su esposo -Shiro si no la dejamos de todos modos lo hará-

-Ok pero si bajas de calificaciones o tu rendimiento en el baile adiós al chico ese me escuchaste Nanoha y quiero conocerlo y nada de saliditas tarde- Shiro se cruzo de brazos mientras hablaba un tanto enojado todavía

-Gracias papá lo prometo y pronto lo invitarte a cenar para que lo conozcas-  
Nanoha se acerco a abrazar a sus padres para después ir a su habitación llena de felicidad realmente más por el hecho de ganarle una batalla a sus padres que por el permiso obtenido, eso hacía que no perdieran la confianza que tenían aunque aún sentía curiosidad ante quien podía ser la persona que ellos consideraban perfecta para estar con ella sabía en su interior que ese puesto solo podía tenerlo una persona en su vida y esa era Fate, la misma a la que debía olvidar pronto y sabía que ese noviazgo podía ser el escape que necesita porque necesitaba desesperadamente escapar de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, de ese beso que parecía haber dejado marcado con fuego en sus labios, debía dejar de pensar en ella como parecía que Fate lo hacía, ella lo estaba logrando la estaba olvidando como ella deseaba que hiciera el día que negó sus sentimientos.

* * *

Lo se tienen el corazón roto pero pasara lo prometo jejeje y ahora es momento de responder los primeros reviews de muchos.

Bardiche3: Hola muchas gracias por la oportunidad a Siempre te he amado y me alegra que te haya gustado ojala este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y nos leamos pronto saludos.

saizoouuuh: Que hay compañero no hay mucho que decir que muchas gracia por ese review y toda el apoyo que ha venido acompañado de el, en espera de tu review y en respuesta al que dejaste es verdad nada como una historia familiar linda y porque no con un poco de drama es verdad planeo que esta el avance sea notorio conforme avancen los capítulos y es verdad que Vivio anda merodeando la historia jajaaja pero no daré mas detalles y solo diré disfruta el nuevo cap y pronto actualización saludos, nos leemos pronto.

ktdestiny: Hola hola muchas gracias por el review me alegra que te haya encantado y espero que esta continuación siga siendo de tu agrado espero tu próxima opinión así como posibles teorías de que puede suceder muchas gracias por tu apoyo nos leemos pronto.

Pablo395: Hola que tal Pablo hace mucho que no te leía se que eres mi lector desde amando a tu enemiga y se te extraña por aquellos rumbos no olvides pasar a dejar tu opinión prometo que pronto habrá otra actualización, bueno sobre esta nueva historia te agradezco que le hayas dado una oportunidad y me alegra mas que te haya gustado ojala así siga y continúes leyendo por eso aquí ahí una nueva actualización que espero disfrutes y dejes un comentario pronto saludos espero leerte nuevamente.

Y bueno antes de irme un agradecimiento enorme a todos los que le dan aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad a esta historia y espero ya no sean tímidos ni tímidas y dejen un saludo un comentario y porque no una teoría de que piensan que va a suceder a donde nos lleva este drama sin control que he desatado jajaja bueno espero leerlos pronto a todos muchos saludos.


	4. Superando tu ausencia

**Que tal mis queridos lectores de verdad lamento tanta ausencia pero ya saben que es un tanto común en mi ausentarme por algo de tiempo, pero ya volví para traerles una actualización de esta hermosa historia que se les ha gustado bastante, agradezco a mi beta por no dejarme tardar aun más de lo que ya lo hago, de verdad es un gran apoyo espero les guste esta capitulo y volveré el próximo año con más capítulos de manera más continua :) - _* ya verán.**

 **Como siempre acepto toda critica así como opinión, gusto y disgusto en sus hermosos reviews que espero con ansias, una disculpa adelantada por cualquier error que puedan encontrar de verdad tratamos de que todo salga perfecto pero a veces una que otra falla se escapa y bueno por último espero que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas con sus seres queridos lo se felicitación atrasada para navidad pero adelantada para la de año nuevo, ojalá sigan brindándome su confianza así como su paciencia y cariño a mi y a esta historia, ahora si sin más disfruten su lectura.**

 **Advertencia:Este fic es yuri NanohaxFate o Nanofate y está clasificado M por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas intimas entre dos mujeres si este contenido, no es de su agrado por favor no lo lean.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Nanoha y Fate así como cualquier otro personaje de _Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha_ no me pertenecen son creaciones de sus respectivos creadores así como de Seven Arcs y demás, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer una historia nueva así como cualquier frase, personaje o canción conocida o cliché que se lleguen a encontrar. **

* * *

**Superando tu Ausencia**

Habían pasado ya dos años desde la horrible discusión que las había separado… de haber dejado de verla… Y para ese momento Fate que iba a la mitad del onceavo grado podía notar que le faltaba muy poco para terminar esa etapa e ir a la universidad. Signum ya estaba en doceavo y aunque pronto la secundaria terminaría para ella e iniciaría con sus clases de la universidad ella seguía diciendo que continuarían con su amistad sin ningún problema… Al fin y al cabo el campus quedaba cerca del área donde vivían y no era necesario abandonar sus hogares para ir a clases así que la rutina continuaría siendo la misma aun con aquel cambio. Fate se sentía un tanto aliviada ante esa situación pues el no perder su amistad más valiosa era importante para ella. Contar con Signum así como con Shamal la hacían notar más tranquila ante la futura realidad que la llevaría a afrontar su próxima adultez. Apenas había cumplido los diecisiete y a veces se sentía extraña al notarse menos niña con el paso del tiempo muchas cosas cambiaban en su vida de forma diaria pero había algo que no parecía hacerlo o por lo menos no disminuía como ella había deseado… Ese amor que sentía por Nanoha seguía intacto en su corazón o tal vez había seguido aumentando con el paso del tiempo… No lo sabía a ciencia cierta… No tenía idea de cómo definirlo, pero el vivir frente a ella solamente la hacía sufrir más y no podía olvidarla al verla a diario al salir o al llegar a su casa no ayudaba. Cada día era más hermosa y algunas veces obtenía información de Hayate cuando la llegaba a encontrar con su hermana o cuando visitaba a Signum en su casa… Ella era algo de lo que necesitaba saber, que necesitaba sentir que tenía cerca para poder continuar y aunque hubiera tenido algunas relaciones bastante efímeras con algunas chicas nada ni nadie la sustituía en su corazón. Nunca podía durar mucho tiempo con ninguna chica y siempre utilizaba la excusa de no tener un permiso total de sus madres para una relación más formal incluso aún sabiendo que Nanoha también había tenido varias relaciones con otros muchachos de manera totalmente formal ella no podía odiarla o sacarla de su mente. Nada podía remplazar el vacío que la pelirroja había dejado en ella, estudiar, jugar soccer, practicar boxeo e incluso salir a fiestas donde podía tomar alcohol y divertirse no le parecían nada comparado a los recuerdos del tiempo que pasó con ella. Con el paso de los meses todos se habían acostumbrado a aquella tristeza fijada en sus ojos y a la normalidad de verlas no dirigirse la palabra se había vuelto una costumbre para ambas familias. Nada había cambiado en su comportamiento, ni siquiera aunque Hayate fuera la novia formal de su hermana desde hacía un año, aunque sabía perfectamente que esas dos tenían más tiempo juntas y que debido a eso en algunas ocasiones llegarán a encontrarse por causalidad nada las había vuelto a acercar y aunque eso le doliera demasiado no había mucho por hacer, ambas habían tomado su decisión y ella no la cambiaría sobre todo porque Nanoha realmente parecía haber dicho la verdad sobre su falta de amor romántico hacia ella. No debía seguir lamentándose por aquello… lo sabía perfectamente así que siempre despertaba con la idea de olvidarla aunque fuera solo un poco… Pero no podía… de cierta forma su corazón no se lo permitía.

Sabía perfectamente que estaba mal el seguir sentándose en la ventana de su habitación que daba hacia el frente de la casa Takamachi mientras tocaba la guitarra y miraba las estrellas esperando que ella apareciera por un breve instante para poder ver su hermoso rostro para después inmediatamente pensar en sus hermosos ojos azules, recordar su sonrisa y las travesuras que alguna vez habían hecho… Sabía que eso no ayudaban en nada a su plan para olvidarla mucho menos cuando su mente la llevaba a recordar el único beso que habían compartido y que nada lograba apagarlo este se mantenía como fuego incendiando su boca incluso aún después de haber probado otras bocas, sabía que lo mejor sería seguir los consejos de Signum para poder lograr olvidarla… Debía buscar una chica hermosa y amable que la quisiera de la misma forma con la cual pudiera tener algo formal distrayendo así su mente de recuerdos tontos que no la llevaban a nada en particular. Tenía que llevar a cabo esa solución pronto o aquello la llevaría a terminar más desolada y sola de lo que muchas veces llegaba a sentirse y sobre todo más enamorada de la única persona que jamás podría tener.

– Veo que no tienes tan mal gusto, eh – Signum había ido a sentarse junto a su amiga rubia mientras descansaban un poco después del calentamiento antes de comenzar el entrenamiento.

– ¿Cómo dices…? No sé de qué me hablas… – Fate rápidamente cambió el rumbo de su mirada mientras tomaba un trago rápido de agua.

– Sí, a ti te hablo y por supuesto que sabes a qué me refiero. Tu mirada fija en la chica habla por sí sola: te gusta la porrista y si quieres te digo su nombre pues es amiga se Shamal – La mayor de las Yagami sonrió mientras le daba un ligero codazo a la otra

– Es sólo que me causó un poco de curiosidad ya que es una líder nata…

– Sí, claro, y el cabello negro hermoso bien arreglado así como esa sonrisa encantadora junto con esos ojos azules soñadores no tiene nada que ver… – Miró de manera incrédula a la rubia – Bueno, entonces entrenemos ya que claro que no deseas saber su nombre…

– Espera, tal vez después lo piense mejor. – Fate la había detenido antes de que la otra corriera con dirección al campo para jugar.

– Lo sabía, te gusta aunque sea un poquito, ¿no?

– Está bien, sí, me gusta, y bueno, intentarlo no está de más. – Se sonrojó ligeramente aunque sabía que con su amiga no debía avergonzarse.

– Me alegra que te des una oportunidad… Tal vez las dos chicas anteriores no lograron su cometido de que te enamoraras pero quizás ella sí lo logre. – Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la más joven y giró a saludar a Shamal acompañada de la otra chica en una breve pausa de su entrenamiento de porristas. – Además no creo que le seas tan indiferente. Sonrió más ampliamente al ver el tono rojo aumentar en las mejillas de la rubia

– Es bueno saberlo Signum. – Sonrió un tanto tímida ante las dos chicas que las observaban y giró rápidamente tratando así de ocultar su rostro. – Sobre enamorarme espero que tengas razón ya que no me gustaría sólo ilusionarla y al final no poder darle más que mi amistad como en las ocasiones anteriores…

– Intentarlo es lo importante así que deberías hablarle. – La mayor volvió a sonreír en esa ocasión mucho más confiada ante sus palabras.

– Bueno, si me dices su nombre imagino que será más fácil…

– Es verdad, se llama Michelle y tiene tu edad, es una estudiante modelo, siguiente líder de porristas y además es muy guapa.

– Vaya, hasta sabes su curriculum de memoria… ¿Shamal sabe eso…? Porque estoy segura de que no le va a agradar. – Comenzó a reír ante el rostro de la otra por supuesto que la novia de su amiga no le gustaría para nada

– No se lo digas…

– Lo pensare…

– Eeey, Testarossa, Yagami, piensan entrenar, ¿verdad? ¿O estarán todo el tiempo viendo a las chicas? – El entrenador del equipo había gritado después de dar un silbatazo.

– Perdón entrenador, ya vamos. – Signum sonrió tratando de ser encantadora mientras se acercaba al campo seguida de la otra

– Bien, no debemos confiarnos aunque el próximo partido parezca que será sencillo saben que debemos darlo todo. – El hombre volvió a dar otro silbatazo para reunir a todo su equipo.

Fate se unió al equipo pero no sin antes dar una última mirada al equipo de porristas pues intentarlo no estaría mal después de todo…

 **0ooo0ooo0ooo**

Había esperado por más de treinta minutos y no le había interesado en lo más mínimo, sabía perfectamente que Alicia a veces se retrasaba en algunas clases que podían ser un poco complejas como ella solía describirlas pero lo que había hecho hervir su sangre fue verla llegar acompañada al pequeño restaurant donde solían encontrarse junto a esa chica de pelo corto de un tono verde oscuro y ojos color miel riendo alegremente con su novia para después sonreírle tiernamente y despedirse con un abrazo más que amistoso, quería salir y golpear a Alicia por permitir aquello pero debía contenerse o parecería una loca total.

– Perdón por la tardanza, la clase duró más de lo esperado. – Alicia sonrió frente a la castaña y tratar de darle un beso cuando noto el rostro totalmente serio de ésta.

– Sí, lo imagino, fue una clase larga pero no te preocupes pues sabes que yo espero. – Hayate trató de controlarse aunque no permitió que la otra la besara porque sabía que olvidaría rápidamente el enojo que estaba sintiendo además de que no quería verse insegura después de todo ella no hacía nunca escenas de celos…

– Princesa, estas enojada… ¿Qué te sucede si tú casi nunca tienes esa cara…? – La miraba confundida pues no comprendía totalmente el actuar de la otra.

– Estoy bien, sólo pasa que algunas cosas de la escuela se me han dificultado. – Intentó fallidamente ocultar el enojo que tenia pues Alicia la conocía demasiado bien.

– No es cierto, Hayate Yagami, no me mientas, porque no puedes: te conozco perfectamente para saber cuando algo malo te sucede en la escuela…

– Claro, y también me conoces tan bien que sabes que no me molesta esperar como tonta mientras tú vienes riendo con tu amiguita. Claro que no me importa y es más; ¿por qué no vas y siguen con su charla que parecía tan divertida? – Hayate no pudo contenerse más nunca se había sentido tan furiosa ante alguien pero hacía varias semanas que solo veía a Alicia por cortos periodos de tiempo y la extrañaba, por supuesto que verla darle los preciados minutos que ellas llegaba a tener a otra la molestaban demasiado…

– No lo puedo creer, ¿estás celosa? – Alicia sonrió un tanto divertida ante el rostro furioso de su chica. – Mapachito, Mariel sólo es una compañera de clase con la cual debo hacer un trabajo para el final del semestre así que vamos, no te pongas así, si sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti… ¿O acaso lo dudas…?

– No, pero ella es la que me preocupa ya que esas risitas no me agradan. – Se cruzó de brazos no dejándose influenciar por la mirada de cachorro que le daba la otra mientras acercaba su silla a la de ella. – Además no nos hemos visto como quisiéramos y ella te hace pasar menos tiempo conmigo…

– Ah, mi hermosa mapache, no seas celosita. No lo volveré a hacer pues todo mi tiempo libre será sólo tuyo. – La rubia la abrazó mientras hablaba.

– No me llames así no puedes hacerlo ahora. – Trató de separarse de forma inútil.

– Preciosa, por favor, todos saben que tengo novia y muchos de mis amigos te conocen y te quieren… ¿Cómo crees que podría engañarte…?

– No es que crea eso, sólo es que ella se veía muy confianzuda…

– No lo volveré a permitir… ¿Pero tú qué me dices de esas confianzas de Amitie Florian?: ¡Hoy estás guapísima Hayate! ¿Cómo lo has pasado? ¿Quieres ayuda con tus tareas? ¡Hoy te ves más que hermosa Hayate! – Imitaba de manera graciosa la voz de la otra chica que parecía coquetear con su novia cada vez que la veía.

– Ya te dije que no me interesa de esa forma sino que sólo es una amiga y además es mayor que yo o que tú.

– Eso no importa yo soy mayor que tú y aun así sales conmigo…

– No es igual tu, amiga tiene tu edad…

– Vamos preciosa ya olvídalo, prometo que no te volveré a hacer escenitas con otras… Ahora entiendo lo que sientes. – Le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y luego uno más cerca de la comisura de los labios. – No desperdiciaré más de nuestro tiempo con nadie, lo prometo. – Alzó su mano para dar un juramento.

– ¿Lo prometes? – Las más joven la miró un tanto enérgica pero más tierna que al comienzo.

– Sí, por mi vida. – Alicia sonrió aliviada ante el cambio en el rostro de su novia.

– Bueno, ya no dejaré que Amitie me diga que soy hermosa así que ahora salúdame como es debido.

– Como ordene mi hermosa dama - Alicia cerró el espacio entre ellas con un beso tierno y necesitado. Hayate tenía razón pues no habían pasado un tiempo adecuado juntas en los últimos días por su culpa.

– Te extrañé demasiado…

– Yo también Mapachito, no sabes cuánto… Sobre todo cuando cada día te amo más y me eres más necesaria. – Alicia abrazó a la otra sacando su lado tranquilo y cariñoso con la persona que la conocía mejor.

– También te amo más de lo esperado. – Hayate correspondió al abrazo permaneciendo así un rato hasta que el mesero que ya las conocía había llevado a su mesa una de sus comidas habituales.

– ¿Así que sólo fui algo repentino…? – Se separó de la otra para acomodarse y comenzar a comer.

– No del todo, me gustaste desde el inicio. – Sonrió traviesa todos pensaban que por su forma de actuar frente a todos Alicia era la más pícara de las dos nadie imaginaba que era todo lo contrario.

– Basta o me vas a hacer sonrojar…

– Eso me agrada más. – Le robó un beso a la rubia. – Cambiando ahora de tema: ¿Irás al próximo partido ya que al anterior no fuiste…?

– Así es hermosa, no puedo permitir que un montón de pervertidos te vean lascivamente con tu uniforme puesto así que yo iré a resguardarte.

– Nunca creí que fueras tan celosa…

– Mira quién lo dice. – Le mostró una sonrisa burlona. – Pero me sentaré en las gradas contrarias.

– ¿Por qué, amor? – Le mostró ojos de borreguito acompañados de un puchero triste.

– No te has dado cuenta entonces: jugarán contra la secundaria de mi hermana. Comió un poco de su plato mientras miraba la sorpresa en la otra.

– En serio no lo recordaba. ¿Crees que pase algo importante?

– ¿Algo entre ellas dos? No lo creo, perdí la esperanza hace un año cuando ambas se mostraron demasiado orgullosas ante la otra y bueno; no hay nada que hacer… Después de todo fue su decisión…

– Lo sé, pero aún no quiero rendirme aunque Nanoha sea demasiado necia y no le haya logrado hacer cambiar de idea.

– Ya no se puede hacer algo al respecto… – Comía Alicia tranquilamente mientras seguía hablando.

– No cantes la derrota aún, amor. Aún sienten algo fuerte la una por la otra… ¿porque si no por qué evitan tanto verse entre ellas? Son débiles, pueden caer nuevamente así que todo puede pasar todavía-

– Como digas, Mapachito, pero aun así no puedo dividirme preciosa así que estaré en las gradas contrarias apoyando a mi hermana pero después del juego te invito a cenar… ¿Qué te parece?

– Acepto, pero antes tienes que ir a cenar a mi casa.

– Sí, no hay problema, ¿cuándo? – Alicia continuaba enfocada en su plato mientras escuchaba que tenía el estómago vacío desde muy temprano y en ese momento podía sentir un reclamo de parte de éste.

– Hoy en la noche después de que vayamos al cine. –Tomó su mano para comenzar a acariciarla de manera tierna.

– ¿Por qué? Hoy sí no estoy presentable. – Habló después de componerse de la tos inesperada que la había asaltado

– Mis padres insistieron…

– No van a matarme o algo así, ¿verdad?

– Claro que no, ¿por qué dices eso, amor?

– Porque tus hermanas aún me ven con odio cada vez que voy… Incluso cuando soy idéntica a Fate su mejor amiga…

– Es que te robaste a la más hermosa de la casa…

– Mapachito, tenemos dos años saliendo… Bueno, ellos creen que sólo uno pero aún así… ¿Cómo pueden seguir odiándome…?

– No se trata de eso, en serio, de hecho creo que les agradas…

–Sí, claro, pero para ponerme como trofeo en la pared…

– No, es sólo que aún están un tanto dudosos por nuestra diferencia de edad…

– Lo sé, pero eso no significa nada para nosotras, y pues ya ves, mi querida hermana está enamorada de alguien de su edad y no logró mucho…

– No deberías usarla como un ejemplo que es algo feo…

– Es cierto y lo sabes…

– Sólo espero que no haya problemas después del juego…

– ¿Por qué se vayan a encontrar? No lo creo, seguramente se ignorarán como llevan haciéndolo desde hace dos años y por lo que sé Fate tiene nueva novia así que no creo que preste mucha atención a Takamachi…

– Eso espero, Nanoha también tiene novio, así que no deberíamos pasar a mayores, aunque aún pienso que no estaría mal un momento incómodo entre ellas porque como yo lo veo todo es un error dentro de esa relación…

– No podemos hacer nada, ya lo hemos hablado así que mejor cambiemos de tema… ¿Qué película quieres que vayamos a ver…? – Alicia le dio una mirada tranquila a la otra dando a entender que a ella tampoco le agradaba la situación de su hermana pero también que aquello estaba fuera de sus manos…

Hayate decidió olvidar el tema de sus amigas ya que aunque era más cercana a Nanoha, nunca terminó la amistad con Fate… Mucho menos después de dar a conocer que eran cuñadas y era por esa misma razón que sabía perfectamente que ambas continuaban enfrascando y posponiendo sus sentimientos que ambas luchaban por desaparecerlos… Pero que les era imposible tal como arenas movedizas donde al intentar salir más de ellas más se hundían sin poder hacer nada al respecto y por eso esperaba que en algún momento una de las dos tomará todo el valor necesario y lucharan por sus sentimientos. Ahora que entendía con mejor precisión qué era el amor… Por lo menos ella no podía estar lejos de Alicia en muchas ocasiones mucho menos estar sin hablar con ella… No entendía cómo ellas habían logrado vivir así por tanto cuando podía notarse que su amor era más profundo que el de ella con su novia cuando se conocieron…

 **0ooo0ooo0ooo**

Precia estaba lista para terminar su guardia pues quería ver pronto a su familia para pasar una velada agradable con ellos ¿y por qué no? Más tiempo de calidad con su esposa, necesitaba descanso, relajación y un poco de distracción pues sabía que Lindy tenía un método muy eficiente con el que lograba que ella tuviera la mente en otra parte que no fuera el agotador trabajo sobre todo después de que había estado agobiada con tanto por bastantes días.

– Precia, ¿ya terminaste tus rondas? – Shiro había corrido para alcanzar a la doctora.

– Sí, por eso es mejor que me vaya ahora y tal vez logre llegar a la cena sobre todo ahora que lleve mi auto al servicio. La alta mujer sonrió ante el otro esperando que se sobrepusiera de su carrera.

– Te llevo, yo también ya me voy a casa y como recordé que andabas en taxi pensé en darte un aventón. – Comenzó a caminar acompañado de la otra.

– Gracias, así me salvarás del tráfico que seguramente me espera porque normalmente los taxistas no conocen vías alternas…

– Es cierto, yo creo será por la tarifa… – El pelinegro comenzó a reír fuertemente acompañado de la otra doctora mientras abordaban el auto.

– Han sido días bastantes agobiantes, Shiro necesito descansar un poco después de todo esto. – Precia comenzó una charla casual para tratar de superar el cansancio que la invadía.

– Ni que lo digas estuvo lleno de papeleos, internos, cirugías han sido días de locos…

– Es cierto… – Sonrió esperando que su amigo hablara pues algo en su rostro le decía que deseaba tocar un tema un tanto difícil.

– Precia, sé que no hemos tocado el tema desde que sucedió y ya ha pasado bastante tiempo pero cada vez que nos encontramos y charlamos me contengo de hacer la pregunta pero no puedo más… Llegué a mi límite… Así que debo saber… El neurólogo había cambiado radicalmente el tono de su charla a algo más serio pero él pensaba que dos años serían suficientes para que aquello fuera más llevadero. – ¿Tienes idea de por qué...?

– No, Shiro, no sé qué fue lo que sucedió y no te sientas tan mal… Yo también pienso que ya ha pasado bastante para que la situación no cambie así que Fate simplemente se mostró mal algunos días y después sólo actuó como si nada hubiera pasado pero la tristeza no se aparta nunca de sus ojos. Precia había comprendido perfectamente a su amigo y aunque los Takamachi eran personas a las que apreciaba demasiado su hija era más importante para ella por eso había respetado su actuar y había evitado totalmente el tema con sus amigos.

– Lo sé, Nanoha no se comportó muy diferente a tu hija y aunque lo intentó Momoko nunca logró saber qué había sucedido… Mientras que mis dos hijos mayores simplemente se mostraron herméticos aunque estoy seguro de que tienen cierta idea de lo sucedido…

– Si algo parecido sucedió en casa simplemente todos respetamos los sentimientos de Fate y seguimos actuando normal…

– Aún me siento mal por eso Precia, tenia esperanza con ellas… Ya sabes, unir nuestras familias ya que yo creía que se gustaban y que incluso que se querían. –Sonrió entre divertido y tranquilo al notar que el tema no había resultado incómodo entre ambos teniendo incluso algunas ideas parecidas ante la situación.

– No eras el único y no le digas a Lindy pero yo ya me imaginaba siendo tu consuegra. – La cardióloga comenzó a reír junto con su amigo mostrando su corta resignación ante lo sucedido. – Pero bueno, no se dio, tuvimos mala suerte amigo…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero aun tengo esperanzas porque ellas parecen extrañarse así que ahí veo una oportunidad… ¿Por qué no les damos un empujoncito…? No sólo porque quiero que nuestras familias se junten sino porque tengo una corazonada de que se quieren sinceramente…

-Lindy y Momoko no van a estar desacuerdo si hacemos eso…

– No tienen por qué enterarse, vamos Precia, no perdemos nada. Ellas no tienen a alguien estable como nuestros otros hijos, vamos, hagamos esto… – El hombre mostraba un rostro suplicante como niño pidiendo a su hermano mayor realizar una travesura juntos.

– No deberíamos meternos en lo que sienten ya que sus sentimientos no son un juego. – Deseaba aceptar la idea de su amigo pero no tenían una idea clara de lo que su hija menor sentía y eso la hacía dudar…

– Lo sé, pero no te estoy pidiendo que arreglemos su matrimonio pero sé que tú piensas como yo: crees que ellas se quieren. Pero hagamos algo para que te sientas más segura: tratemos de que vuelvan a verse y que vuelvan a pasar tiempo en el mismo sitio y conforme veamos sus actitudes tomamos cartas en el asunto, ¿te parece bien…?

– Siempre logras convencerme, Shiro, pero es cierto no creo que estés tan equivocado conforme a sus sentimientos pero acepto la observación. En primera es lo mejor, después marcamos un plan de acuerdo a eso, ¿bien?

– ¡Hecho! – El doctor estiró la mano en medio de un semáforo para cerrar el trato con su acompañante. – Solo quiero que Nanoha sea feliz y algo me dice que tu Fate tiene que ver en eso…

– No puedo negar ni una sola de tus palabras pues también quiero ver feliz a Fate y a Nanoha. – La cardióloga aceptó la mano del otro convencida de lo que realizarían.

– Bueno, entonces comencemos la observación el día del partido en que ambas deben ir.

– Sí, sus secundarias se van a enfrentar. Podemos tal vez tener algunas pistas para descubrir qué las separo desde un comienzo…

– Perfecto, también debemos cuidarnos de nuestras esposas si nos descubren nos detendrán y aún ni comenzamos…

– Bueno, eso será simple: si sospechan algo lo negamos todo sin decir nada…

– Bien…

– Nunca esperé volver a hacer locuras contigo, amigo mío, pero será por un bien mayor…

– Lo será, ya verás, obtendremos buenos resultados. – Sonrió nuevamente, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan emocionado ante algo pero aquello le parecía necesario. – Bueno, hemos llegado…

– Gracias por el aventón, Shiro, mañana continuaremos hablando, ¿de acuerdo?

– Ok, prepárate para comenzar un plan porque yo siempre tengo razón: ellas se quieren.

Precia salió del auto con dirección a su casa y aún iba riendo pues le divertía la seguridad que mostraba su amigo en algunas ocasiones pero ya que ella pensaba algo parecido y aquello era lo que la había orillado a aceptar las locuras de su mejor amigo. Deseaba ver feliz a su hija menor después de todo ese era el mayor sueño de las madres ayudar a sus hijos a ser felices cuidarlos, guiarlos y por qué no, defenderlos de sus propios errores y eso era lo que estaba segura Fate estaba cometiendo así que trataría de guiarla de manera sutil de una manera que ni ella lo pudiera notar pero que sería de total ayuda para terminar con aquella tristeza fija que notaba en sus ojos desde hacía ya dos años.

 **0ooo0ooo0ooo**

Un mes fue lo único que necesitó Fate para lograr llegar a una relación seria con Michelle, después de que Signum le había dado el nombre de su hermosa compañera de clases ella hizo todo lo necesario para lograr invitar a la chica a salir y conforme pasaron los días y las citas había logrado que aceptará ser su novia de manera formal, no podía negar que su ahora novia era una chica muy hermosa, le gustaba su compañía y platicar con ella así que había decidido no pensar en Nanoha y no dejar que nada se interpusiera en esa relación que deseaba terminara su enamoramiento de la pelirroja, Michelle era linda, amable, siempre buscaba que estuvieran a gusto y por qué negarlo también era totalmente sexy a veces se descubría teniendo ideas subidas de tono llenas de besos calientes y más con su nueva novia sobre todo cuando la veía en aquel uniforme de porrista que le quedaba perfectamente. No lo podía negar con la adolescencia avanzando a pasos agigantados Fate había podido no sólo notar que las chicas le fascinaban sino que éstas parecían tener también cierto gusto por ella el cual nunca desaprovechaba pero aún con toda esa suerte como lo llama Signum jamás pudo sentir algo más profundo por alguna de las chicas con las que había estado… Por supuesto que le gustaba su compañía en los momento que compartían incluidos los besos que podían ser ciertamente húmedos pero ninguna podía compararse con Nanoha por lo mismo deseaba que ese nuevo amor que había elegido logrará que ella sintiera algo más que una amistad profunda ayudada por sus hormonas adolescentes, porque incluso aunque las chicas le gustaran demasiado aquello no hacía la diferencia después de un tiempo estimado aquello no era suficiente para enamorarse así que en esa ocasión en esa relación cambiaría su forma de actuar: se volvería menos distante, más cariñosa y pondría mayor tiempo para estar con su nueva relación esperando con eso tener un noviazgo más largo que solo tres meses que eran lo máximo que había estado con su última pareja esperando apartar por fin a Nanoha de su mente con eso así que el primer paso que daría para estar más tiempo con Michelle seria hablarle de su nueva relación a sus madres y a sus hermanos ya que aunque todos conocían su preferencia a las chicas ella jamás les había presentado una novia formal pues sus anteriores novias nunca había pasado de ser simples amigas frente a todos excepto a sus amigos y ya que estaba decidida no lo pospondría más hablaría de una buena vez no deseaba ocultar a Michelle o mentir por algo que no tenía sentido después de todo ya tenía diecisiete y no podían reprocharle nada.

– Bueno, mamás, sé que esta reunión es inesperada pero es algo que necesito hacer. Miraba fijamente a sus madres que estaban sentadas tranquilamente en el sillón posterior mientras sus hermanos estaban en el sillón continuo aunque no entendía el por qué si a ellos no los había invitado. Comprendía que era domingo pero usualmente ese día sólo estaban las mayores en casa…

– Sí es un poco inesperada Fate, pero para eso estamos aquí: para escucharte siempre que lo necesites. – Precia sonrió de manera tranquilizadora en espera de las palabras de la rubia menor.

– Realmente no sé si deba decirlo o sea obvio pero comenzaré por ese tema: a mí me gustan las chicas…

– Fate, eso es noticia atrasada pues ya todos lo sabemos. – Alicia comenzó a reír después del comentario seguida de su hermano mayor ya que él tampoco pudo contenerse.

– Muchachos deben dejar a su hermana continuar. – Lindy les dio una mirada severa a sus hijos mientras veía como las risas paraban inmediatamente volviendo la vista a Fate. – Hija por favor continúa.

– Bueno, en vista de que esa noticia ya se sabía lo que quería decirles el día de hoy es que hay una chica que me gusta en la escuela... Le he pedido que salga conmigo y ya que no deseo ocultarles nada quiero que me permitan que ella sea mi novia. Había hablado tan rápido que pensó que nadie había comprendido sus palabras debido al rostro de todos…

– Por fin uno de mis hijos tiene la decencia de pedirme permiso para iniciarse en la vida amorosa- – Precia sonrió alegre mientras le sonreía a su esposa.

– Hija, yo sabía que tú eras la que más aprendió de todo lo que hablamos contigo. – Lindy también sonreía mientras miraba a Fate totalmente sorprendida por lo que sucedía.

– No entiendo bien…

– Que tus hermanos simplemente aparecieron un día con sus novias sin pedirnos permiso ni nada, pareciera que se mandaran solos. – La doctora miró acusadoramente a los dos chicos mayores que solo sonreían de forma traviesa.

– Mamás, ustedes ya conocían a Amy, además estaba casi seguro que sabían que ella y yo nos gustábamos desde que nos conocimos…

– Aún así no te costaba nada avisar. – Alicia comenzó a reír a costillas de su hermano y las miradas de sus madres para con él.

– Mira quién habla, la que apreció con una novia más joven que tú y un año después de comenzar una relación con ella… – Chrono rápidamente debatió las palabras de su hermana cortando rápidamente sus risas…

– ¿Ya tenían un año saliendo cuando nos la presentaste Alicia? – La abogada se mostró sorprendida ante la declaración del mayor de sus hijos…

– Mamá, lo puedo explicar, es que deseábamos saber si funcionaria antes de hacerlo más formal y también ya conocían a Hayate. – La mayor de las rubias miró a su hermano lista para sacar algún secreto mayor de éste cuando fue interrumpida por su madre.

– Bueno, como sea ya lo hicieron. – Precia cortó la pelea que veía venir entre sus dos hijos mayores retomando así la plática con la otra. – Fate, muchas gracias por tu sinceridad y confianza así como por el valor que has tenido para hablarlo con nosotros primero así que por mí no hay ninguna objeción excepto la de no bajar en tus calificaciones el próximo año que iniciarás la universidad y los exámenes de admisión así como las notas son importantes, ya sabes.

– Sí, mamá, lo tengo claro y te aseguro que no descuidaré ninguna de mis actividades. Se sentía más tranquila después de todo lo sucedido incluso divertida ante lo que sucedía entre sus hermanos.

– Hija, siempre te apoyaremos en tus deseos no tenemos por qué no hacerlo, así que tienes que presentárnosla pronto, pero además tienes que acompañarme a mis talleres de baile. – Lindy sonrió ante sus palabras y el rostro de su hija.

– ¿Por…?

– Ya es tu turno hermanita, por fin me relevarás de lo que me dijeron era un castigo por no pedir permiso como tú. – La mayor de las rubias volvió a reír mientras miraba el miedo en los ojos de la más joven de la casa.

– Es cierto, a mí me dijeron lo mismo cuando mamá me llevó a fuerzas. – El joven también río recordando el martirio que habían sido sus primeras clases acompañando a su madre.

– Mamá, yo les estoy pidiendo permiso así que no deben castigarme…

-Es cierto pero ningún Testarossa queda mal con las chicas sobre todo cuando se trata de bailar de manera adecuada, así que tendrás que ir con tu mamá. – Precia se mostró firme ante la decisión apoyando a su esposa.

– Está bien ya que no hay más remedio por lo que veo. – Fate se cruzó de brazos aceptando la decisión.

– No te preocupes Fate, será divertido, lo prometo. Además pasaras tiempo conmigo.

– ¿Qué día tenemos que ir…?

– Los sábados es un buen horario ya que es un taller especial para madres e hijos así que no te preocupes tendrás tiempo para salir con tu novia…

– Bueno, y ya que pasamos las condiciones te daré la plática seria, queremos conocer a todas las chicas con las que salgas así como a sus padres. – Precia continuó con el tono serio mientras miraba a su hija. – La sociedad ahora es más abierta a la homosexualidad pero eso no te abstendrá de algunos malos momentos hija, debes ser valiente y saber que no importa lo que digan: tú eres maravillosa y hay muchas personas que te amamos por sobre todas las cosas sin importar nada.

– Lo sé mamá, y así lo haré pues ustedes son mi ejemplo.

– Bien, y lo último e igual de importante es que debes cuidarte porque aunque no resultes embarazada eso no quiere decir que no corras peligro ya que hay muchas enfermedades que...

–Mamá, ya entendí, no debes darme una clase de sexología como la que nos diste cuando Chrono cumplió dieciocho la cual yo no necesitaba, no soy una irresponsable…

– Es verdad mamá, ya nos avergonzarse suficiente en esa ocasión, además conmigo también te saltaste la conversación, Fate no es tonta. – Alicia ayudó a su hermana a detener las palabras de su madre

– Bueno, nunca está de más…

– Precia, creo que hemos educado bien a los tres así que pienso que ya entendieron lo que quieres decir.

– Bien, bien, confíanos en ti Fate.

– Gracias mamá. –La menor de las rubias se acerco a ellas para darles un abrazo al cual rápidamente se unieron sus hermanos.

– ¿Pero entonces cómo se llama tu novia? – Chrono no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad de molestar a su hermana más pequeña.

Un par de semanas después Fate había tomado su rutina normal excepto por las clases de baile que tomaba con su mamá por supuesto a escondidas de sus amigos e incluso de Michelle. Ella siempre había asegurado que aquella actividad no le agradaba y que nunca la llevaría a cabo así que no se retractaría incluso había logrado que sus hermanos no lo mencionaran ya que después de todo ellos habían hecho lo mismo.

Las salidas a jugar soccer así como el entrenamiento en el gimnasio de box, junto con la escuela, así como las citas con su novia, podían dejarla totalmente agotada y eso en ocasiones le ayudaba a no pensar en ella pues no tenía tiempo para hacerlo ni siquiera para esperar mirando por la ventana de manera efímera en algunas ocasiones. Pensaba que eso le hacía bien además que Michelle le agradaba a su familia. A ella le ayudaba a llenar aquel vacío que Nanoha había dejado y aunque no le gustaba usarla de esa manera tampoco podía evitarlo así como tampoco podía evitar sólo a veces compararlas donde la pelirroja ganaba siempre y eso lo odiaba…

Todo apuntaba que estaba logrando olvidarla pero en realidad ella seguía presente en su mente en pequeños detalles y aunque jamás la mencionara frente a nadie en algunas ocasiones antes de dormir le gustaba pensar en su sonrisa, en su voz y en esa vivacidad que tanto la caracterizaba, así que cada día se prometía que a la mañana siguiente sus sentimientos por ella estarían disminuidos aunque nunca lo lograba del todo porque Nanoha era una página de su historia que no deseaba pasar y que sólo esperaba lograr olvidar al no poder recordar un día su rostro tal vez así lo lograría… Después de todo tenía varios días que no la había visto si seguía así estaba segura que algún día lo lograría aunque a veces secretamente llegaba a asomarse por breves instantes a su ventana esperando ver de forma fugaz a la persona que amaba y que su corazón se negaba a olvidar fácilmente.

 **0ooo0ooo0ooo**

Era un sábado normal con algunas tareas que debía terminar y tal vez más tarde se reuniría con Hayate para ver una película o recibiría una llamada de su novio pronto terminaría el onceavo grado y estaría a solo un año de terminar para ir a la universidad así que trataba de aprovechar todo el tiempo que le fuera posible para continuar relajada antes de comenzar con una cantidad innombrable de deberes, exámenes y trabajos propiciados para estudiar y aún no estaba muy segura de la carrera que tomaría al final pero ya tenía cierta idea de que era lo que deseaba además podría obtener una beca por el programa de baile en la universidad así que podría decirse que tenía el porvenir asegurado.

Pero a Nanoha eso no era lo que a veces le quitaba el sueño o lo que la hacía suspirar por las mañanas, no, eso era por Fate, por su Fate, como le gustaba llamarla… Le gustaba seguir pensando que ella era solo suya y que nadie había logrado arrebatarle aún ese amor que la rubia le profesaba así como nadie había logrado arrebatárselo a ella, incluso aunque ella no la había visto desde hacía ya dos años.

No podía negarlo su Fate había cumplido lo dicho en su última conversación: no volvió a buscarla, no volvió a intentar verla y parecía que también la estaba olvidando a veces lograba enterarse que desde que terminaron la amistad ella se había dedicado más al deporte y a las fiestas donde al parecer tenía una cantidad de admiradoras locas por ella sabía que para ese momento la rubia tenía ya una reputación de rompecorazones… aunque nadie podía llegar a ella no podía negarlo moría de celos al saber eso pero también la tranquilizaba el dato de que nadie había obtenido aún su corazón.

La quería, siempre la había querido y ella seguía en su corazón así como en su mente así como lo que sentía desde siempre y se había negado a aceptar también desde siempre seguía creciendo, ese amor se volvía más grande a diario más fuerte. Aunque no la escuchara, aunque no la tuviera cerca y no supiera nada de ella su amor crecía y crecía sin importar nada no podía detenerlo o borrarlo en ningún momento ni con nada ni nadie… Ya tenía diecisiete años y la quería más de lo que pudo imaginar el primer día en que la había visto entrar a su patio, pero aquella fantasía donde Fate la esperaría hasta que ella tuviera el valor de aceptar su amor y luchar por él como era debido se desmoronó esa misma mañana al escuchar por casualidad una conversación entre sus padres.

– Me tomó por sorpresa pues la noticia realmente fue inesperada… – Shiro hablaba tranquilamente a su esposa mientras compartían el desayuno sabiendo que ninguno de sus hijos aún estaban de pie para acompañarlos.

– Creo que era de esperarse, Shiro, tiene diecisiete por supuesto que en algún momento le interesaría alguien ¿y qué piensan de ellas…?

– Lo mismo que tú, creo que no les importa demasiado ya que Precia sólo quiere verla feliz y bueno parece que la chica les agrada además dice que fue la única que les pidió permiso. Sonrió un tanto divertido.

– Deberías sentirte avergonzado por no pensar igual… Tus ideas locas no van a cumplirse, amor, ya déjalas ir…

– Ya entendí y lo acepto, sólo no quería perder las esperanzas… – Movió su cabeza un poco desanimado.

– Pues de cierta forma se veía venir, y sabes ,creo que Fate está haciendo lo correcto…

– También estoy de acuerdo. – Comió más relajado para continuar con la plática. – Precia dice que le dieron la conversación de ser valiente ante todos además de que siempre será amada. Sonrió complacido y un tanto orgulloso por la forma de actuar de sus amigas.

– Muy esperado de su parte pero además la sociedad ya es otra, desde hace tiempo ya no se ve mal algo que yo pienso es muy natural además crecer en una familia como homoparental la preparó para todo eso…

– Así es amor, ¿pero sabes qué? Aún hay mucha gente que sigue pensando tonterías sobre el tema pienso que no estuvieron de más sus palabras. Sonrió divertido. – Así como su plática de educación sexual que seguramente le dio…

– Pobre de los muchachos ahora me siento mal por ellos porque seguramente habló con los tres de nuevo. – Acompañó a su esposo en su risa divertida.

– Bueno por lo mientras Precia y Lindy están a gusto con su nueva nuera dicen que es una chica guapa, inteligente y respetuosa, por lo menos con ellos dicen que soportar el poco tiempo que Fate tiene a veces la hace más impresionante.

– Lo imagino, a ella siempre le ha gustado tener muchas actividades me da gusto por ellos…

– A mi también, ahora ya no me siento tan mal, ya no somos los únicos donde todos nuestros hijos tienen novios y novias…

– Es la ley de la vida amor, Fate era la única que faltaba en comenzarla. – Momoko sonrió tierna mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.

Nanoha no pudo soportarlo más, se fue de ahí sin desear escuchar una palabra más de aquella platica no podía creer nada de lo que se había hablado entre sus padres. Cómo podía ser que ella la hubiera olvidado, qué había pasado con el amor que decía sentir, por supuesto que ella había hecho algo parecido y desde mucho antes pero no era igual si Fate había comenzado una relación era casi seguro que la había olvidado… La conocía perfectamente y era seguro que no estuviera tan equivocada, sobre todo si le había presentado su novia a toda su familia, quería llorar, gritar e ir corriendo a reclamarle, pero no podía ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre todo cuando era la que le había pedido que lo hiciera: que la olvidara y la dejara de amar para siempre, aún así no dejaba de doler el sólo imaginar que alguien más escuchaba su risa, miraba sus ojos, estaba entre sus abrazos, saber que otra tenía sus besos le provocaba un terrible dolor en el pecho del solo imaginarlo. La hacía sentir confundida sobre si había hecho mal o no en su decisión de alejarse hacía un par de años. Tal vez debió haber sido más valiente y nunca debió mentirle al decir que no la quería o al decirle que no había sido su primer beso sino uno de muchos cuando eso no fue verdad, ella había sido el primero ese que nunca olvidaría y que jamás podría repetir, no, después de ese día ella nunca podría volver a probar sus labios….

Lo pensó por varias horas más, había fingido que seguía durmiendo para no salir de su habitación hasta que la cordura volvió a ella así como a la calma el nuevo noviazgo de Fate era lo mejor, después de todo ella también tenía una relación en ese momento además de que seguía sin considerarse la más fuerte, no como ella que no era valiente sabia que aun no soportaría que hablaran de ellas que las señalaran sólo por quererla por tener este amor tan hermoso en su vida, no podía negarse que ella era algo que jamás podría remplazar pero su valentía no era la suficiente para estar a su lado, así que lo mejor sería seguir callando. Seguir tratando de olvidarla aunque no creía lograrlo rápidamente así que por lo mientras solo se enfocaría en la escuela, el baile, las practica de porrista que le gustaban bastante, en su novio que se esforzaba a diario por que ella le dijera por lo menos una vez que lo quería, así que sí, eso sería lo mejor… Ya no pensaría en lo que jamás podría tener por lo que ella misma había alejado por miedo a ser rechazada por todos…

 **0ooo0ooo0ooo**

Chrono llevaba ya un rato mirando la misma página del libro del cual tenía que obtener un resumen para dentro de dos días pero simplemente no podía concentrarse totalmente en las palabras, no entendía como era que pudiera estar tan preocupado por algo fuera de su alcance y tal vez ya irremediable pero tampoco lo podía evitar.

-Estas bien te quedaste absorto mirando esa página- Amy se había sentado a su lado mientras colocaba un par de vasos de limonada frente a ellos

-Si solo estaba dándole vueltas a un asunto que no es de mi incumbencia- sonrió de manera fingida a su novia aún sintiendo bastante preocupación

-Es sobre Fate cierto, te has estado comportando así dese que ella les hablo de su nueva relación- acaricio su brazo mientras miraba al otro tranquila

-Se que suena terrible pero no creo que esa nueva chica que tiene sea lo mejor o lo que le puede ayudar a superar a Nanoha- se giro mientras le daba una mirada preocupada a su novia

-Chrono no puedes saberlo con certeza tal vez esa chica logre hacer feliz a tu hermana-

-No lo sé la he estado observando en los últimos días y no noto un cambio en su mirada o en su forma de ser, ella sigue amando a... -

-Nanoha Takamachi- completo la frase del muchacho ella conocía perfectamente todo lo que había pasado y como se sentía Chrono al respecto

-Si-

-No te puedes meter es su vida ni en su decisión ya no es una niña y no puedes seguir sintiéndote culpable por haberla alentado en el pasado a confesarse, no tenias idea de lo que sucedería-

-Es que si no hubiera abierto mi gran boca ellas seguirían siendo amigas, tal vez Nanoha no la hubiera rechazado quizás ahora con esta edad la chica tendría más valor y ellas serían felices-

-No es verdad nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa simplemente las cosas se dieron de esa manera ya lo dijiste no hubo valor suficiente de parte de una de ellas y eso es algo en lo que tú no puedes controlar, no hay nada que hacer- lo abrazo tratando de reconfortarlo el siempre le había contado sobre la culpa que se sentía por haberle casi asegurado a su hermana menor que su amiga de la infancia también la quería

-Yo le dije que sufriría más si se lo guardaba pero resultó sufriendo de la misma forma o más…- apretó con fuerza a su novia ella siempre sabia como reconfortarlo la quería demasiado y por lo mismo sabía el dolor que Fate sentía imaginaba que su amor era parecido al que él sentía por Amy

-Aún así no es culpa tuya solo le diste un consejo cariño es todo ahora solo debes apoyarla en todo lo que puedas y esperar a que encuentre la felicidad, si esa chica no lo es estoy segura de que Fate lo notará de inmediato- se separo un poco de él para acariciar su rostro dándole una mirada tranquilizadora

-Eso es lo que me preocupa me he dado cuenta de que ella misma se esta forzando a pasar tiempo con su novia, a tratar de que ocupe el lugar de Takamachi para así olvidarla- a veces tenia tantos deseos de ir a la casa de enfrente y gritarle a la pequeña pelirroja pidiendo una explicación sobre que le sucedía al tratar de aquella manera a su hermanita aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo

-Entonces solo debes tratar de hacer que se dé cuenta de su falla no hay nada más, preocuparte no le ayudará, tampoco ir a gritarle a Nanoha- sabia los deseos que tenía su novio de ir a reclamar

-Lo sé aunque no puedo evitarlo- miro a su novia más tranquilo ella lo conocía demasiado bien y a veces lo ayudaba bastante deteniéndolo de no hacer locuras -Pero lo intentaré te lo prometo-

-Eso me parece mejor te ayudare a hablar con ella si quieres para que estés más tranquilo, es más estoy segura que si ella lo supiera diría lo mismo incluso te diría con detalles lo que sucedió el día que se pelearon- le dio un beso dulce mientras le sonreía más tranquila -Tal vez nada pasó como nosotros lo imaginamos-

-Tal vez pero aún así no es necesario conocer los detalles para saber que desde ese día Fate tiene el corazón roto…- bajo el rostro aún sintiéndose terrible al tener el a la persona que amaba y su hermana no

-Entonces deja que busque una manera de sanarlo aunque seas su hermano mayor no puedes hacerlo tu- tomo una de sus manos acariciándola tratando asi de mostrarle su compresión

-Ok dejare que mi hermanita crezca por sí misma-

-Te ayudare con eso cariño no lo dudes- sonrió notando el semblante cambiado de su novio -También puedo ayudarte con tu tarea-

-Gracias, siempre sabes que decir para que me sienta mejor- la volvió a abrazar sintiéndose así más tranquilo ante todas las ideas que lo perseguían

Después de todo Amy tenía razón no podía cuidar más a su hermana, cada día se volvía más mayor al igual que él y tenía que enfrentar muchas cosas sola, así que debía permitírselo porque incluso tener el corazón roto por un amor difícil de olvidar eran parte de volverse un adulto, aunque si hablaría con ella sobre lo que había notado sobre su actuar después de todo nadie merecía ser usado para superar otro amor y aunque aún se sentía culpable por lo que pudo haber pasado entre las dos chicas en el pasado, algo en su corazón le decía que todo lo que su novia había dicho era verdad.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Era unos de los partidos más importantes era clasificatorio para el campeonato de secundarias de ese año además era de los últimos donde jugaría aún con Signum antes de que esta se fuera a la universidad con una beca completa debido a que había sido fichada como jugadora del equipo universitario todos estaban orgullosos y felices por ella pero eso no dejaba de entristecerlos porque ya no la verían más incluso el entrenador se sentía mal por perder a una de sus mejores jugadoras además que era de las favoritas de la afición, pero todo aquello no era lo que tenia nerviosa a Fate en ese momento, sino que hasta ese momento había caído en cuenta de cuál era la secundaria a la que enfrentarían justamente tenía que ser la de Nanoha y por lo poco que había sabido de Hayate ellas eran parte de las porristas del equipo así que seguramente estaría ahí afuera viéndola jugar, simplemente se preguntaba cómo podía pasarle eso a ella., porque tenía que encontrarla cuando justamente parecía estar superando su ausencia cuando menos deseaba verla ella volvía como siempre lo hacía, inesperadamente.

Fate se sentía como si fuera a tener una cita con ella cuando ni siquiera se habían visto o hablado de frente desde hacia tanto tiempo y aunque cabía la posibilidad de que ella ni siquiera la viera no podía evitar sentirse un tanto temblorosa y con el estómago revuelto sin aun entender el porqué, cuando antes Nanoha la observaba jamás se había sentido de esa manera pero en aquellos días ella no era consciente del amor que tenía por ella ni de lo hermosa que se veía con cada día que pasaba, seguramente en ese momento se vería mucho mejor con su uniforme, tenia que aceptarlo se había estado mintiendo en los últimos días al casi asegurar que ya no estaba enamorada de ella diciéndose que no la necesitaba mas, ahora ante su comportamiento comprendía la verdad de sus sentimientos, al saber que la tendría cerca por lo menos unos minutos conocer que solo estaría a unos metros de ella no podía hacer que evitara desear que la pelirroja la extrañará y la amara por lo menos un poco de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía, tal vez eso la haría sentir menos estúpida ante la reacción y las ideas que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

-¿Que estás haciendo rezas a los dioses por nosotros, o qué?- Signum se reía divertida mientras se sentaba a su lado

-No solo pensaba algunas cosas- sonrió de manera forzada ante la alegría de su amiga

-Ya veo, aún estas triste porque pronto dejaremos de vernos tan seguido, ¿verdad?... pero debes estar tranquila ya vendrás a la universidad y ahí nadie nos podrá parar ya verás- paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Fate mientras le daba una mirada calmada

-No, no es eso ya sé que pronto jugaremos de nuevo en el mismo equipo- bajo un poco la mirada sabia que sus nervios eran totalmente visibles

-¿Entonces qué es? -

-Nada… nada de qué preocuparse, solo los nervios normales antes de cualquier partido sobre todo por uno tan importante-

-Tienes razón incluso yo me siento algo inquieta entonces no aceptaras algo que quiero darte antes de salir al campo- le mostró la banda de capitán que llevaba oculta en sus manos -Todos estamos deacuerdo con esto-

-Pero si tú eres siempre la capitán además pronto dejaras de estar aquí-

-Exacto quiero pasarte en este partido el poder ya sabes que tu serás la capitán cuando yo no este y creo que es el momento ideal- le entrego la tela sin permitir que la otra se lo devolviera al ponerse de pie

-Sí pero- aun se sentía contrariada ante lo sucedido

-Nada ya lo decidí y el entrenador lo ordenó, ¿cierto entrenador?- giro a ver al hombre que guiaba al equipo esperando su apoyo

-Así es Fate tu eres la indicada- el hombre sonrió mientras le daba una sonrisa llena de confianza

-Te lo dije-

-Gracias no los defraudare- dio una leve reverencia para comenzar a colocarse la tela en su lugar

-Lo sabemos así que ahora es mejor que ya se alisten falta poco-

No debe preocuparse entrenador daremos lo mejor- Signum sonrió para volver a su plática con Fate -Y ahora dime porque no te veo tan feliz como esperaba-

-No es nada no te preocupes- bajo el rostro nuevamente esperando esquivar con eso a la otra

-No sabes mentir así que dímelo de una vez- cruzo sus brazos en espera de una repuesta

-Es que no te has dado cuenta contra que secundaria vamos a jugar-

-Si la de mi hermana de hecho le di un aventón hasta aquí porque ya sabes es porrista... - Signum detuvo su tren de palabras en ese momento cayendo en cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraban -Por fin entiendo esto es por Nanoha, ¿verdad?-

-Hasta que lo notas no puedo creerlo- Fate movió la cabeza negativamente ante lo ocurrido a veces Signum parecía ser muy seria y aguda pero solo a veces fallaba de manera sorprendente

-Lo siento simplemente no preste atención a lo que sucedía me enfoque demasiado en mi sorpresa para ti y el acceso a la universidad y bueno soy muy estúpida, lo siento estas nerviosa por ese detalle- hablaba rápidamente tratando de disculparse por su falta de observación

-No, bueno si, Signum ni yo sé lo que siento ahora es como si fuera a salir con ella o algo así- no podía dejar de ser franca con la otra

-Aún sientes algo por ella cierto- no podía dejar de sentir un pequeño enojo ante su amiga pero también podía entender que en sus emociones no podía mandar

-Si yo me lo estaba negando, pero sé que por lo menos hasta ahora no he podido sacarla de mi mente, mucho menos del corazón-

-Ya veo, Fate no puedo darte ningún consejo simplemente diré que no debes sentirte menos por su presencia ella fue quien te sacó de su vida, tu no hiciste nada malo-

-Lo sé pero eso como me ayuda en este momento-

-Pues que no tienes que sentirte como un ratón ante un gato, sino como un león que va a ser admirado-

-¿Que de que estás hablando?, No entiendo Signum habla claro porque tus metáforas siempre han sido algo locas-

-Como puede ser que no entiendas con las calificaciones que tienes, quiero decir que te luzcas que anotes todos los goles que puedas que vea que eres la capitán y que ganaremos porque tu estas ahí, que vea que no sufres mas que no la extrañas, que te es indiferente, que la olvidaste, que eres feliz y la que perdió incluso la amistad fue ella no tu, si me explico-

-Sí creo que si- su rostro de tristeza y nervios comenzó a cambiar poco a poco

-Bien entonces lúcete es mas después de eso le vas a gustar y se lamentara por su decisión se que la sigues queriendo pero debes controlarte estoy segura que no quieres que te vea cono una tonta, tal vez mi idea sea tan buena que ella correrá a tus brazos después de esto- sonrió divertida sabiendo que aquello era difícil que sucediera

-Gracias por los ánimos, y aunque yo la sigo queriendo y me fascinaría que corriera a mis brazos desesperada de amor se que nunca pasará aunque esa idea me está ayudado a superar la tensión- se sintió más calmada su amiga tenía razón en todo ella no debía sentirse mal ante la presencia de la otra después de todo ella no había hecho nada malo

-Igual que cuando íbamos a jugar enfrente de la academia siempre te lucias para que te viera, pero si con eso de que corra a ti exagere-

-Quiero remarcar que lo de la academia era inocente, jamás lo hice a adrede además no eran juegos tan importantes como este ni yo era la capitán-

-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo, así que hoy lúcete que se sienta mal ella no tu- le dio una ligeras palmadas en la espalda -Bien entonces problema resuelto- camino con dirección a la fila que debían formar para comenzar a salir al campo

Fate sonrió para seguirla sabia que ella tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho no tenía porque sentirse mal o nerviosa, mucho menos cuando sabía que ella ni siquiera iba a hablarle, no perdería ese juego por su culpa, no perdería por ella aunque la siguiera queriendo, no podía permitir que mandara sobre más cosas en su vida porque después de todo nunca le hacía caso, no podía ni cumplir con olvidarla pero Nanoha no podía saberlo al contrario, ella debía pensar que lo había logrado si alguna vez la había querido por lo menos un poco como amiga, en ese día la haría sentir que la había perdido por completo tal vez solo así ella podría sentir un poco de la tristeza que siempre acompañaba a Fate desde que la alejo de su lado.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Se sentía totalmente intranquila era un juego de clasificación nada fuera de lo usual pero era contra la secundaria de Fate porque había sido alguien tan descuidada o definitivamente era alguien sin mucha suerte porque a quien le podía suceder algo como eso volverse a encontrar a la persona que amaba de la manera más inesperada e indeseada, sin enterarse hasta el último minuto Nanoha no sabía cómo debía actuar sobre todo después de la última noticia de la cual se había enterado por casualidad hacía un par de semanas, conocer que Fate la había olvidado que incluso la había remplazado ya con otra chica la hacían sentir mucho peor, podría estar aquella persona suertuda entre el público en las gradas contrarias o quizás sería una porrista, su Fate sería feliz, amaría a su novia como la había amado a ella acaso la amaría más, cuál sería la mejor forma de actuar ante todo aquello.

Nanoha estaba en su posición sin sonreír sin moverse simplemente en blanco mientras pasaba por su mente un millón de ideas, de recuerdos del rostro de Fate sonriéndole, abrazándola diciéndole que estaba enamorada de ella robándole su primer beso y en ese momento la vería de nuevo y podía sentir todo aquello como algo reciente como si todos aquellos días de separación no hubieran ocurrido, como si la otra aun le perteneciera pero de pronto el silbatazo inicial y la visión de su ahora novio saliendo al campo la regreso de un golpe a la realidad ella ya no era nada para la rubia tal vez solo un mal recuerdo, en ese momento solo podría verla desde lejos y tendría que fingir estar bien frente a ella, nuevamente ser totalmente indiferente, debía disimular que no la extrañaba y que no tenía ganas de correr a su lado para abrazarla y desearle suerte debía fingir que no están nerviosa solo porque la vería desde lejos.

-¿Nanoha estas bien?- Hayate se había acercado a su amiga al notar su extraño congelamiento en su sitio

-Si todo perfecto, ¿porque?- fingió una sonrisa ideal la cual esperaba que su amiga creyera al igual que lo hacían todos los demás

-Porque hasta apenas comenzaste a sonreír aunque sea falsamente, parecías estar en otro mundo- le dio una mirada preocupada ante la postura de la otra

-Creo que los nervios te traicionan todo está bien y yo estoy aquí no en otra parte- volvió a sonreír esperando verse más natural en ese momento

-Fingiré que te creo aunque no lo haga, ¿vinieron tus papás? -

-Si y al parecer encontraron compañía- solo eso le faltaba verlos acompañados de las madres de las Testarrosa además de Alicia, ella pensaba que se sentarían en gradas diferentes

-Es verdad están con mis suegras y mi amorcito- comenzó a agitar su mano animadamente para volver rápidamente a hablar con su amiga

-Si así parece- miro un tanto furiosa a su amiga -Tu sabias bien contra quien iba a jugar el equipo porque no me avisaste- a veces aun se sentía no solo sorprendida por la relación de su amiga con la mayor de las rubias Testarrosa algunas veces sentía admiración del valor que su amiga presentaba para llevar su noviazgo desde el día en que Hayate se lo dijo

-FLASHBACK-

-Podrías repetir todo desde el inicio porque creo que no entendí bien la parte de con quién estas saliendo- Nanoha se sentía contrariada ante lo que acaba de escuchar seguramente había entendido mal el nombre de la persona de la que se había enamorado su amiga

-No, Nanoha si entendiste bien cada palabra, te aseguro que no me equivoque en nada- Hayate se trato de mostrar tranquila aunque los nervios parecían querer traicionarla después de todo su amiga era a la primera a la que le contaba sobre su noviazgo -Tengo seis meses de relación con Alicia Testarrosa y estoy muy enamorada de ella- sonrió un tanto tímida ante lo dicho

-Pero ¿Cómo, desde cuando llamo tu atención, porque paso?- hablo tan rápido que pudo notar la contrariedad en la otra

-Desde el día que me la presentaste me gustó y ese mismo día concretamos otro encuentro, después comenzamos a vernos de manera continua si así quieres decirle, conforme nos fuimos conociendo nació entre nosotras algo especial más allá de una amistad así que un día simplemente me lo pregunto y no lo pensé, solo acepte sin dudar ella es tan linda, dulce, sincera, me gusta pasar tiempo a su lado me gustan sus besos y sus abrazos no se que más decir, me prende de ella rápidamente- se sonrojo fuertemente al pensar en el rostro de su novia -Además con estos meses que hemos compartido la he aprendido a conocer un poco más y creo que estoy enamorándome con cada día que pasa, Nanoha necesitaba decírselo a alguien por eso te lo digo a ti mi mejor amiga-

-Claro la mejor y me hablas de tu relación seis meses después de que la comenzarás- no podía evitar sentirse furiosa ella pensó que había confianza entre ambas y resultaba que Hayate tenía una relación secreta para todos incluso para ella

-Lo iba a hacer, te lo contaría todo desde el principio pero fue casi al mismo tiempo que tú te peleaste con Fate no querías saber nada de los Testarrosa y yo no quise tocar el tema diciendo que ahora de cierta forma yo tenía algo con una de ellas- le dio una mirada triste lamentaba haber tenido tanto tiempo oculto todo aquello, pero estaba en una encrucijada ante la situación que atravesaban -Lo siento no fue falta de confianza solo fue miedo a tu reacción-

-Lo entiendo y lamento haberte puesto en algo tan difícil- su amiga tenía razón ella se había encerrado en sus problemas y debido a eso no le había importado lo que pasara en la vida de los demás comprendió que era bastante egoísta de su parte, ella no lo había notado hasta ese momento -No tienes que disculparte más solo quiero que seas feliz amiga, pero no tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar en un futuro- la preocupación en su rostro era visible después de todo ella misma había rechazado un amor parecido al que ahora su amiga vivía por miedo

-Lo soy Nanoha soy muy feliz… Alicia es todo para mí y yo se que ella piensa igual sobre mí, sobre lo que pueda pasar no lo sé, el amor es un riesgo sin importar las circunstancias además me siento segura de que defenderé esto que siento hasta el final sin importar nada, ni nadie- mostró una sonrisa plena llena de seguridad

-Me alegro, ojalá todos pudiéramos ser tan valientes como tú- bajo el rostro sintiéndose horrible la tristeza aun era palpable en su estado de ánimo diario

-Nanoha aun estas a tiempo, Fate también está devastada ella no tiene a nadie porque te quiere, ve con ella y dile la verdad háblale de tus sentimientos de tu temor, te aseguro que entenderá y te hará feliz- se acerco más a su amiga esperando que esta accediera a su idea, que por fin aceptará darse una oportunidad a abandonar ese miedo estúpido que la acosaba

-No Hayate no puedo yo sé que no podría hacerlo, no tendría valor de tomar su mano en la calle o de defender lo nuestro frente a la gente que nos llegara a juzgar, me conozco y no me siento capaz de hacerlo, no podría ver su rostro desilusionado cuando niegue que la amo solo por callar las habladurías- bajo el rostro tratando de contener las lágrimas -Soy una cobarde lo sé, pero no puedo cambiar eso en mi-

-Nanoha- coloco su mano en su brazo tratando de darle apoyo ante lo que decía ella conocía a su amiga y sabía que ese miedo que sentía sería difícil de desaparecer

-Lo siento, te apoyare en tu nueva relación, estaré contigo en todo momento pero por favor continúa haciendo lo mismo conmigo como prometiste la última vez- no cambio su posición trataba de ocultar algunas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos

-Sabes que así lo haré, no tienes que preocuparte y gracias por seguir también a mi lado- la abrazo dándole una sonrisa tranquila cuando la otra alzó el rostro visiblemente más tranquila

-¿Fate no te gusto nunca verdad?- trato de sonreír ante la pregunta intentando con eso volver a un estado más relajado aligerado el ambiente de esa manera, además después de todo solo con Hayate podía ser totalmente sincera ante sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos

-Sabía que esa pregunta saldría a la luz, así que tengo la respuesta no jamás me gustó tu Fate aunque Alicia se parece físicamente ella es más dulce y tierna así como divertida e interesante es muy linda a veces cuando pone cara seria o enojada... -

-Ya entendí y te creo así que no necesito escuchar la lista completa de cualidades de tu amorcito- sonrió más tranquila al haber cambiado de tema -¿Tus padres ya lo saben? -

-No aún me preocupa que pensaran al saber que ella es unos años más grande que yo-

-Bueno necesitarás mucha suerte con eso- comenzó a reír divertida ante la preocupación en la otra

-No es chistoso- le dio una mirada divertida sintiéndose contagiada por la otra

-Sí lo es- no podía contenerse a veces aquellos momentos le ayudaban a olvidar un poco el vacío que sentía en su corazón por la ausencia de Fate

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Pensé que lo sabías y que no te importaba incluso estaba esperando a que fingieras enfermedad de un momento a otro- sonrió totalmente divertida ante la furia de su amiga había hecho hasta lo imposible para que nadie le dijera quien sería su oponente ese día esperando lograr esa reacción -Pero no te debes preocupar amiga ella tal vez no nos note- la incomodidad de la otra le daba cierta gracia

-Si es cierto eso me reconforta mucho-

-Eres mala incluso para quejarte, si te morías por ver a Fate, tu novio ni te interesa- le dio un leve codazo ante sus palabras y el ligero sonrojo que ella podía notar la hizo sentirse aun mas divertida -Si estas llena de nervios-

-Nada de lo que dices es verdad Hayate y por supuesto que mi novio me interesa solo no me quiero acercar para no desconcentrarlo-

-Claro eso ni tu lo crees, porque mira ahí está tu rubia y además como capitán parece que Signum ya le dio el poder del equipo- comenzó a reír mientras señalaba la formación del equipo contrario donde su cuñada podía verse perfectamente

-Vaya, me da gusto por ella después de todo eso fue algo que siempre deseo- fingió indiferencia ante la escena frente a ella aunque en realidad no deseaba perder detalle

-Ya deja de fingir conmigo Nanoha Takamachi se cómo te comportas cuando estas nerviosa y además que tienes ganas de hasta sacar la baba por ella, no la habías visto desde hacia tanto tiempo que te volviste mala para actuar frente a Fate… tu Fate eres muy obvia en tu comportamiento y yo puedo notarlo- le dio la mirada más acusadora y dura que podía

-No es cierto y pienso que estas muy mal al pensar todo eso- giro el rostro un poco para no tener que ver más a la otra

-No finjas más, que me dices de esa sonrisa nerviosa que tienes en el rostro ahora, si te vieras en un espejo no podrías negarlo incluso tus ojos brillan más, tu brillas mas- volvió a darle una mueca divertida

-No es verdad- bajo la mirada al no poder contra la de Hayate ni un segundo más -Bueno tal vez tienes solo un poco de razón-

-Por fin comienzas a aceptarlo, lo he logrado, ahora déjame traer una bolsita para tu baba porque al parecer te ha impresionado bastante, hacer tanto ejercicio la hace ver mejor no es cierto… ya no parece fideo como antes además de esa sonrisa encantadora que parece ser un encanto familiar debe traer locas a todas las chicas de su escuela pero claro yo se que a ti no te afecta- en esa ocasión soltó una leve risita ante la mirada perdida de su amiga incluso ella no podía negar que Fate tenía una excelente figura incluso ella estaba pensando seriamente pronto mandar a Alicia a hacer un poco más de ejercicio

-Deberías parar o te acusare con tu amorcito de que su hermana te parece más guapa que ella- le dio una mirada amenazante no deseaba seguir escuchando halagos a Fate de parte de su amiga o de quien fuera

-Vaya hoy si estas muy celosita pero no creo que Fate sea tan guapa como mi amorcito aunque te recuerdo que aunque ellas son casi iguales Alicia es más hermosa además que yo si puedo abrazar a mi rubia-

-No me lo tienes que seguir recordando- rodó los ojos a veces su amiga era insoportable

-Bien entonces disfrutemos del partido- Hayate sonrió burlona le gustaba molestar a la otra esperando que algún día tomará valor y luchará por su amor mientras se colocaba en su lugar comenzando así a apoyar a su equipo seguida de todas las demás incluso Nanoha

Sabía que Hayate tenía razón aun entre todas sus burlas y palabras rápidas no podía negarle que Fate se veía diferente, lucia tan bien con su uniforme, la banda de capitana presionando su brazo mostrando la buena definición en este, cada musculo visible bien definido e imaginaba que los demás estarían en condiciones parecidas, no podía negar que sus hormonas adolescentes ya estaban aceleradas junto con su imaginación, pero tampoco podía negar que ya no era la que ella conocía tenia la misma sonrisa los mismos ojos profundos y cálidos pero su semblante había cambiado se veía más fuerte no solo físicamente sino también en carácter aquel brillo tenaz en su mirada podía hacerla notar más fría de lo que ella sabía que era, se notaba más decidida se veía tan guapísima y sexi que no podía negar que le gustaba cada vez más.

Durante todo el partido no pudo quitarle la vista de encima sobre todo mientras comenzó a llover durante el juego, ella era la que estaba liderando a su equipo y parecían una máquina perfectamente sincronizada a la que no le importaba el clima, mientras que a ella el agua le brindo una visión perfecta del cuerpo de la rubia cuando su uniforme se pego completamente a ella que junto al rostro concentrado, molesto o confiado de esta en cada jugada en cada ataque en cada gol, le hacían difícil no querer gritar en la celebración del equipo contrario cada anotación o jugada que Fate realizaba hacían que su corazón se acelerará descontroladamente y simplemente debía contenerse porque ni siquiera una sonrisa podía dejar escapar ante lo que sucedía después de todo ella estaba del lado de los perdedores.

Pero después del primer tiempo y el cambio de portería Fate se acercaría más a la parte donde ella se encontraba… pensó que podría soportar el verla acercarse más de lo que deseaba ella misma pero después de uno de los goles de la que Fate fue autora, esta corrió a celebrar acercándose más si era posible a su sitio saludando de esa manera a sus madres, Nanoha sintió nervios pero no pudo evitar tener las piernas temblorosas después de que la rubia la mirara dulcemente y le diera una sonrisa alegre y un guiño como lo hacía antes, pensar que se derretiría ante tal acción era la mejor descripción para lo que sentía en ese momento, no pudo evitar dar por hecho que aquel gol era para ella Fate siempre hacia eso cuando le brindaba una anotación y en esa ocasión no pudo evitar dar una ligera sonrisa satisfecha, la rubia aún sentía algo por ella y pudo comprobarlo cuando otro gol se hiso presente y la jugadora repitió las mismas acciones pasadas estaba segura que tenía el rostro de una idiota en ese momento y sabía que Hayate lo notaba totalmente, pero ni siquiera esa idea pudo arrebatarle la felicidad que la invadía en ese instante aunque trato de fingir un poco más o su equipo pensaría que era mala compañera, cuando el encuentro dio por finalizado todos los jugadores se retiraron y muchos de los aficionados comenzaban a hacer lo mismo su secundaria había perdido pero ella no podía sentirse más alegre y animada en ese momento, haber visto a su Fate nuevamente tan cerca además de que ella ganara habían hecho volver su buen ánimo de forma que incluso podría saltar de alegría en ese momento.

-No deberías estar tan feliz tu equipo y tu novio acaban de perder- Hayate se acerco rápidamente a la otra mientras caminaban con rumbo a la salida del estadio

-Lo sé pero no puedo ocultarlo estoy muy feliz- sonrió ampliamente debía hacerlo o explotaría por contenerse frente a los demás

-Se te ve en el rostro deberías trabajar más en eso ya sabes ponerte un poco triste como si hubiéramos perdido-

-Tal vez tienes razón pero necesito concentrarme un poco en eso- se detuvo antes de continuar porque era cierto su rostro no iba acorde a lo que pasaba

-Cada día la quieres más, ¿no es verdad?, sabes creo que ella también después de todo te dedico un par de anotaciones- sonrió mientras notaba la sorpresa en los ojos de la otra

-¿También lo notaste? - noto la calma y confianza de la otra

-Por supuesto las conozco bien a ambas y siempre hacia los mismos gestos cuando jugaba frente a la academia- se acerco más a la otra para hablar más bajo esperando no ser escuchada más que por esta -Porque no intentas por lo menos recuperar su amistad-

-Tengo miedo, que pasa si no me acepta porque soy una idiota, la extraño Hayate te aseguro que ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero temo por lo que pueda hacer, a no poder contenerme más ante lo que siento- le dio una mirada fija a su amiga

-Nunca es tarde para intentar ser valiente porque estoy casi segura de que si ahora mismo apareciera y te dijera que aún te quiere de la misma forma tu no volverías a dar una negativa-

-No lo sé a veces tengo tantas dudas que no sé que es mejor, ni tampoco si tendría el suficiente valor de aceptar mis sentimientos ante todos-

-Nanoha ella te gusta, la quieres porque no te das una oportunidad lo que los demás piensen no te debe importar-

-Tiene novia- bajo su rostro triste aun sin moverse de la misma posición que habían mantenido todo ese tiempo -Me enteré hace poco por mis padres-

-Tú también tienes un novio y no lo quieres tal vez ella esté en una situación parecida además esa es una situación que se puede remediar-

-Sabes que ella no vendrá a mí a decirme otra vez que me quiere, lo prometió y siempre cumple su palabra-

-Cuántas excusas más vas a buscar, da tú el primer paso, porque no vas tú a buscarla, finge que la quieres felicitar seguramente esta en los vestidores pídele retomar su amistad comienza dando ese paso y porque no también pídele perdón, confiésale que la amas que siempre lo has hecho- se separo de ella sin ninguna muestra de duda en su voz

-No confesarme es demasiado tal vez solo me atreva a pedirle su amistad de nuevo que perdone el trato que le di- sonrió aun sintiendo la emoción pasada embargando su cuerpo y llenándola de valor

-Bien eso está bien, ya es un comienzo pero creo que primero deberías hablar con tu noviecito- Hayate le dio un ligero gesto con el rostro señalado al muchacho que se acercaba a ellas

-¿Que sucede Richard?- Nanoha se acerco al joven rubio que caminaba hacia ella

-Te buscaba para pedirte que me esperes en el estacionamiento ok, quería verte antes de ir al vestidor está bien para ti- se mostro un tanto contrariado ante la alegría que su novia parecía querer ocultar

-Si ahí te veo no hay problema-

-Bien- trato de darle un ligero beso en la boca pero Nanoha rápidamente giro el rostro al parecer de manera involuntaria

-Te veo afuera no te preocupes por tu tardanza- Hayate reía divertida mientras fingía la voz que había usado su amiga en la escena anterior era obvio que el chico le era totalmente indiferente a su amiga incluso más que Yunno

-No te burles más-

-Solo si dices que no has cambiado de idea ante lo que estábamos hablando-

-No aun no lo he hecho así que lo haré ahora- giro rápidamente para caminar con dirección a los vestidores del equipo contrario

-Tú puedes olvida todo ese miedo- no podía evitar sentirse totalmente entusiasmada podría ser que ellas recuperaran su amistad incluso más en ese encuentro

Nanoha camino rápidamente a los vestidores no quería pensar demasiado en lo que iba a hacer porque sabía que se arrepentiría a la mitad, y ya que en ese momento se sentía totalmente segura de sus próximas acciones lo haría rápido, cuando no encontró a Fate en los vestidores fue rápidamente a las duchas para mujeres después de todo estas estaban divididas aunque fueran equipos mixtos, pero antes de llegar a acercarse a ellas escucho varias voces que parecía salir del lugar así que decidió ocultarse en el sitio hasta que logró ver de quienes se trataban, eran Fate y un par de chicas de las que Nanoha estaba segura habían jugado con ella.

-Te esperamos por que nos agradas pero por que te bañaste después de nosotras- una de las chicas se colgaba del brazo de Fate alegremente

-Porque me quede conversando con algunas personas- Fate se sintió sonrojar ante lo que sucedía tratando inútilmente de ocultarlo

-Si claro… Fate, sabes que no te vamos a morder- la otra chica se acerco un tanto provocativa

-Aunque ganas no nos faltan- le había guiñando un ojo sin desprenderse aun de su brazo

-Ok, ok, pero no lo hagan ahora mejor después- la rubia sonrió tratando de llevarles el juego

-Algún día caerás en nuestros encantos aunque tengas dueña- comenzó a alejarse tranquilamente sin olvidar darle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia

-Así es bombón un día serás nuestra…- también le había dado un beso en su otra mejilla después de separase de su brazo retirándose rápidamente acompañado a la otra

-Ok… nos vemos- simplemente sonrió sonrojada mientras limpiaba el labial de sus compañeras de sus mejillas

Nanoha no podía creerlo esas chicas querían algo más que una amistad con Fate y no les importaba decirlo tan descaradamente sentía que su sangre hervía de furia ante la escena vista sintiéndose aún más decidida a hablar con la rubia pero antes de poder hacerlo Signum apareció en el lugar así que decidió esperar nuevamente.

-Hey ahí está la capitana estrella- sonrió alegre mientras le daba un abrazo amistoso a la otra

-Gracias, gracias- hizo un par de reverencias a su amiga mientras sonreía

-Te luciste y bueno vamos a festejar ya sabes que hoy ahí fiesta, Shamal nos espera-

-No sé… no tengo muchas ganas, además hoy vinieron mis mamás ambas al mismo tiempo eso no pasa seguido por su trabajo lo sabes y me invitaron a cenar para celebrar, quiero ir con ellas- le dio una sonrisa tranquila

-Entiendo y me parece perfecto vas a llevar Michelle- subió las cejas de arriba a abajo un par de veces sonriendo pícaramente

-Supongo que sí… si quiere debo preguntarle- se sonrojo fuertemente al ver los gestos de la otra

-Bueno pero mañana no puedes faltar ya sabes va a ser un mega fiestón mejor que el de hoy y estoy segura que habrá muchas chicas que querrán felicitarte, siempre preguntan por ti- le dio una palmada en el brazo

-Bueno a esa tal vez si vaya- río divertida por las insinuaciones que estaba haciendo la otra siempre le hacía ese tipo de bromas aunque no las llevara a cabo

-No puedes faltar tengo que presentarte a alguien-

-Sabes que no puedo-

-Claro, claro estas ocupada es verdad-

-Así es, así que tu idea de presentarme a alguien debe ser descartada-

-Si por supuesto, pero toma en cuenta que nunca está de más- seguía riendo aquellas bromas en donde incluso Fate le seguía el juego se le hacían de lo más divertidas sobre todo cuando sabía que alguna de sus novias podían escucharlas y pensar cosas erróneas metiéndolas en problemas

Nanoha no podía creer lo que escuchaba jamás imagino que Fate pudiera pensar en siquiera aceptar el conocer alguien más cuando tenía una relación en ese momento, estaba a punto de salir y reprender a ambas chicas sin importar nada cuando escucho a alguien más acercarse al lugar.

-Con que ya están planeando la fiesta a la que irán no Signum- una joven pelinegra de ojos azules vestida de porrista acompañada de un andar sensual se acerco al par de amigas

-No como crees Michelle no se trata de eso- la pelirrosa sonrió un tanto divertida al ser casi atrapada en su juego con Fate

-Te conozco por lo general así comienzan y terminan en una fiesta-

-Cálmate amor no era nada de eso… solamente hablábamos de que haríamos ahora Signum decía que Shamal la espera ya para irse- Fate sonrió de manera encantadora mientras se acercaba a la porrista

-Si me dices de nuevo amor te creeré- sonrió divertida

-Amor no planeamos ir a ninguna fiesta- se acerco para abrazarla totalmente y darle un ligero beso en los labios

-Entonces te creo-

-Que bueno porque es verdad no iríamos a ninguna fiesta por lo menos no hoy- Signum sonrió más tranquila ante la nueva situación

-Entonces si va a haber una fiesta- la chica sonreía divertida ante las caras cambiantes de la mayor

-Si pero también estas invitada- trato de enmendar su error rápidamente

-Eso hace que suene mejor la idea-

-Perfecto entonces mañana nos vemos y ahora debo irme porque Shamal me espera como ya dijo Fate y ustedes deben querer estar a solas- Signum sonrió dándoles un abrazo a amabas y alejándose del sitio rápidamente

-Mañana nos vemos- Fate sonrió ante la forma de actuar de su amiga

-Ah Michelle no seas tan celosa, ella es como un cachorrito, fiel hasta el final- Signum les grito desde lejos para darles un guiño desapareciendo después

-No parezco un cachorro, ¿cierto?- Fate miro de manera tierna a la chica que se había quedado con ella

-Solo a veces pero eres adorable- sonrió mientras abrazaba a Fate por la cintura pegando su cuerpo completamente a esta

-Solo lo dices porque me quieres molestar-

-Solo un poco… de verdad eres tierna-

-Está bien te creeré- sonrió nuevamente abrazando fuertemente a la otra

-Bueno que vamos a hacer ahora-

-Mis madres me invitaron a cenar y me dijeron que te invitará también si quieres, y si no hay ningún problema con tus papás-

-Sabes que no hay problema con ellos les agradas demasiado, pero vamos a preguntar nunca está de más-

-Me haces sonrojar diciendo que le agrado a tus papás-

-Eso es lindo en ti- sonrió mientras le daba otro beso ligero en la boca ya que no habían cambiado de posición

-Bueno entonces vamos-

-Sobre la fiesta de mañana solo estarás conmigo ¿verdad?- se abrazo más si era posible a la otra

-Si no me abandonas por ir con tus amigas las porristas, si- le dio una risa divertida

-Eso es porque Signum siempre te lleva a hablar no se qué cosas de fútbol-

-Claro que nunca eh hecho eso- le dio un rostro divertido a la otra al ver su incredulidad marcada en sus ojos -Bueno lo hago pero no lo haré mañana-

-Está bien, bueno ya tengo tu premio por ganar-

-Si, ¿cuál?-

-Este- interrumpió a la otra antes de que siguiera hablando besándola en esa ocasión apasionadamente mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sintiéndose abrazada por la cintura de su novia

-Vaya que premio, debo ganar más seguido- hablo cuando se separaron y logró que su respiración volviera a controlarse después de la falta de oxígeno

-Sabes que no necesitas ganar para tener mis besos-

-Lo sé pero nunca están de más, entonces nos vámonos- sonrió para darle otro beso rápido mientras la tomaba de la mano

-Ok vamos-

Nanoha pudo ver como se dirigían a la salida mientras la que parecía ser la novia de Fate se colgaba del brazo de esta aún tomadas de la mano, tenía el corazón roto no podía negarlo toda su felicidad anterior acaba de desaparecer en pocos minutos y una profunda tristeza la había embargado, tal vez Fate aún la quería aunque fuera un poco pero ya no le pertenecía, ahora otra chica estaba a su lado y tenia la seguridad que de esa manera lograría que la olvidara rápido, la odiaba por tener la sonrisa, la mirada y los besos de la rubia pero más se odiaba a sí misma por haberlos dejado ir por miedo… aunque también en ese momento se sentía más segura de que su decisión había sido correcta su amor sería feliz sin su estúpido temor al que dirán, no cambiaría nada de la situación en la que estaban simplemente porque no tendría ningún sentido hacerlo si ella no podía ofrécele su amor sin cobardía, así que simplemente decidió regresar al sitio donde imaginaba Hayate la seguía esperando, en ese momento podía sentir que si formaba parte del lado perdedor así que ya no había problema si alguien de su escuela la veía, en ese instante solo deseaba poder desahogarse con alguien.

-¿Que sucedió para que tengas es cara de desgracia, te dijo que no quería nada o qué?- Hayate pudo notar rápidamente el rostro decaído de la otra llegando a pensar rápidamente en varias posibilidades

-No claro que no, ni siquiera pude hablar con ella- rápidamente giro el rostro tratando de que la otra no viera sus ojos llorosos mientras lograba controlarse

-¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué? -

-Simplemente porque estaba ocupada y no me le pude acercar después apareció tu hermana y seguida de ella apareció su novia- respiro tratando de hacer que su voz dejara de sonar tan quebrada la decepción era algo difícil de ocultar

-Entonces ella también está aquí- no esperaba que la chica estuviera en el mismo sitio aunque pensándolo detenidamente era algo obvio

-Creo que era de esperarse después de todo tienen una relación, además que la chica es porrista en su escuela- sentía enojo su amiga la había mandado a sufrir o tal vez a hacer el ridículo frente a Fate aunque ella también sabia ese detalle y había decidido olvidarlo por un rato

-Eso de que la chica es porrista es un dato nuevo que realmente no esperaba y bueno que ella estuviera aquí pienso que tienes razón es normal que suceda pero Nanoha no puedes decirme ahora que tienes el corazón roto, después de todo era de esperarse que ella consiguiera a alguien o creías que después de lo que le dijiste te iba a esperar toda su vida y más teniendo a muchas chicas detrás de ella- miro a la otra severamente por supuesto que había sido su culpa toda aquella situación aunque tampoco podía dejar de sentirse mal por ella - Aún así debiste intentar hablarle -

-Ya sé que todo es mi culpa pero eso no quita el dolor que siento, sé que no puedo reclamar nada pero aun así me lastima el saber que alguien más esta con ella, por supuesto que no podía acercarme ya no tuve valor para sacarla de su felicidad- miro un tanto enojada a la otra pero su rostro se suavizó rápidamente no tenía ánimos para pelear por algo que ya no podía cambiarse

-Así que ahora solo te quedaras en la misma situación en la que estaban, volverás a la resignación y a tratar de olvidar como tu dijiste en alguna ocasión…de verdad no te comprendo en muchas ocasiones- dio algunos movimientos negativos con su cabeza mientras veía cierta resignación en la otra

-No tienes que comprenderme Hayate solo escucharme y seguir apoyándome-

-Lo haré y lo sabes pero no dejo de sentir unas ganas horribles de abofetearte así que antes de que termine haciéndolo vámonos ya de aquí, porque tu novio debe estar esperándote- le coloco una mano en un hombro aceptando sus palabras y tratando de reconfortar así a la otra

-Si mi novio- su voz no pudo sonar menos entusiasmada en ese momento

Ambas salieron inmediatamente del lugar con rumbo al estacionamiento encontrándose rápidamente con el chico en cuestión el cual sólo deseaba despedirse de los padres de Nanoha e ir a su casa después, concordando en eso con ella lo que menos esperaba la menor de las Takamachi era encontrarse con la rubia hablando con sus padres acompañada de su hermana, madres y novia.

-Buenas noches- Nanoha no pudo evitar sonar bastante furiosa ante la visión que estaba teniendo Fate tomada de la mano de la hermosa chica pelinegra

-Buenas noches- respondieron todos al unísono donde Fate parecía tener un tono parecido al de la pelirroja

-Hija te estábamos esperando- Momoko sonrió a los recién llegados

-Si muchas gracias- sonrió de manera fingida y un tanto distante

-Buenas noches señores Takamachi- Hayate dio un saludo formal a los padres de su mejor amiga para después saludar a su novia, sus suegras y cuñada llegando por último con la nueva compañía de Fate -Un placer soy Hayate Yagami novia de Alicia no nos habíamos conocido- sonrió sincera esperando ver alguna reacción de parte de Nanoha después de eso, incluso también una de Fate

-Un placer Michelle Harris- extendió la mano aceptado el saludo de la chica que parecía ser de su edad

-Ella es mi novia Hayate, no nos habíamos visto algunos días y no había podido presentártela- Fate le dio una mirada un tanto furiosa sabía de cierta forma lo que la chica planeaba -Ella es Nanoha Takamachi la hija menor de los señores e imagino que él es su novio- su voz no pudo sonar menos distante y un tanto triste le dolía ver a la otra acompañada de ese chico

-Richard Allen un placer- el muchacho sonrió mientras notaba miradas furiosas de parte de su novia hacia la chica que le tendía la mano de manera gentil

-Bueno ya que nos conocemos todos creo que es momento de retirarnos fue bastante ameno estar con ustedes- Precia sonrió mientras trataba de calmar la tensión que pudo notarse desde la llegada de la joven Takamachi -Vamos a ir a cenar e imagino que ustedes igual-

-Si así es, también fue un placer estar con ustedes en las gradas, fue muy agradable- Shiro sonrió mientras le daba abrazos amistosos a las dos mujeres que se disponían a marcharse -De nuevo felicitaciones por el triunfo Fate muy buen juego-

-Entonces nos vemos pronto, Alicia bienes o van a ir a otro sitio- Lindy también se despidió de todos mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hija mayor

-Si mamá iremos al cine traje mi carro los alcanzaremos más tarde- Alicia simplemente sonrió mientras tomaba a su novia de la mano y se alejaba un poco de todos

-Muy bien, entonces nos vamos- la cardióloga sonrió nuevamente dándole un ligero codazo a su hija menor para que esta se despidiera de todos de una vez

-Un placer igual verlos señores Takamachi- Fate se despidió de manera cortes de todos los presentes incluso de Nanoha en donde ambas compartieron miradas de enojo, tristeza e incluso añoranza y cariño

La pelirroja miro como los Testarrosa se alejaban tranquilamente del sitio mientras ella sentía una horrible mezcla de furia y desolación en su corazón.

-Yo también me voy amiga nos vemos en la escuela ok- Hayate se acerco a su amiga para darle un abrazo fraternal y después despedirse de los demás junto con Alicia

-Si nos vemos después-

-Bueno tu vienes Richard o ya debes irte- Momoko hablo calmada después de que solo se habían quedado ellos cuatro

-Tengo que irme señora pero muchas gracias- se despidió de los padres de su novia y después se dirigió solo a ella -Te llamare mañana está bien- se acerco para darle un beso nuevamente en la boca pero Nanoha volvió a esquivarlo de manera ágil colocando su mejilla

-Si no hay problema mañana hablamos- volvió a sonreírle mirando también como se alejaba

-Todo está bien entre ustedes- la madre de la chica pregunto un tanto sorprendida por lo que acababa de observar

-Si mamá todo perfecto… podemos ir a casa- comenzó a caminar tranquilamente con rumbo al automóvil sabiendo perfectamente que su comportamiento frío con el muchacho con el que ahora mantenía una relación había sido bastante obvia para todos, tenía claro que pronto terminaría esa relación después de todo ella no sentía ni había logrado sentir nada por el chico por lo menos nada más allá de un simple cariño amistoso, el cual sabía perfectamente lastimaba a ambos así que lo mejor sería concluir aquella relación que no los guiaba a ningún fin, además que deseaba simplemente estar sola por algún tiempo le haría bien para ordenar sus sentimientos e ideas.

Después de que se retiro a su habitación rápidamente al terminar la cena alegando cierto cansancio por el movimiento del día, Nanoha se encerró en su habitación nuevamente esperando que nadie notará su cambio de ánimo por el breve encuentro con Fate el dolor en su pecho se había vuelto a hacer presente la simple idea de saber que el lugar de esa chica pudo haber sido ocupado por ella la hacía sentir mal, pero no podía ella había cerrado esa puerta y aunque se sentía mal no se arrepentía de su decisión ella no era lo que su Fate merecía, una cobarde como ella no podía tener a alguien tan especial como ella, solo había vivido una ilusión al imaginar que alguna vez había sido suya después de todo ellas nunca se pertenecieron de ninguna forma y probablemente jamás lo harían.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Lindy estaba entusiasmada por el almuerzo con su amiga por supuesto que era algo que realizaban cada semana por lo general incluso en algunas ocasiones varios días de la semana compartían alguna comida pero ese encuentro se le hacía especial, ya que tenía algunas cosas en mente que deseaba discutir con su amiga solo para descubrir que pensaba ella al respecto y si podría apoyarla en lo que tenía en mente.

-Tardaste más de lo usual Lindy pensé por un instante que lo habías olvidado- Momoko sonrió mientras saludaba desde la mesa a su amiga que se venía acercando de manera tranquila

-Lo siento me retrase con un cliente y por eso se me hizo un poco tarde espero que no llevaras mucho tiempo aquí- saludo con un par de besos en la mejillas a su amiga mientras se sentaba en la silla contigua

-Lo imagine y no espere mucho… justo acabo de llegar- sonrió divertida -También se me hizo un poco tarde-

-Que bueno entonces ordenamos- levanto su mano para llamar a la mesera y ordenó lo que usualmente comían en ese lugar cuando se reunían

-Perfecto y dime porque te veo hoy tan entusiasmada- miro a su amiga totalmente sonriente lo cual era muy común en ella pero no a ese extremo

-Eh tenido una idea rondando en mi mente desde hace un par de semanas pero realmente no sé si pueda llevarse a cabo-

-Te conozco bien amiga y por el rostro que tienes ya tienes bien pensadas todas las probabilidades así como los pros y contras así que habla porque me muero de la curiosidad- le dio una mirada cómplice ante lo que la otra podía tener en mente

-Bueno quiero que Fate y Nanoha vuelvan a reunirse que estén en el mismo lugar por lo menos un par de horas- miro expectante a la otra

-Lo pensaste después de su encuentro en el partido ¿no es cierto? -

-No lo puedo negar fue demasiada obvia esa tensión que se formo cuando estuvieron en el mismo sitio y aceptémoslo ambas estamos deacuerdo en que nuestras hijas se gustan demasiado- sonrió divertida ante el ligero asentimiento de parte de su amiga

-No lo negare ya hemos hablado en varias ocasiones de lo mismo incluso desde antes de que se pelearán, pero después de que eso paso no habíamos logrado ningún avance hasta ese día crees que funcione reunirlas a la fuerza- se mostró un tanto dudosa ante la idea

-No será a la fuerza, será casual y podremos ver si en verdad esa tensión que estoy segura también notaste es algo más o solo resentimiento por lo que pudo haber sucedido- la abogada se mostró totalmente segura ante sus palabras -Lo peor que puede suceder es que continúen sin hablarse, ni verse, ni nada, como ha pasado por tanto tiempo en donde nadie ni siquiera nuestros hijos mayores saben que sucedió-

-Tú también tienes esa idea de unir las familias como Precia y Shiro, ¿no es así?-

-Tal vez un poco y ya que ellos no están haciendo nada a favor de eso… nosotras podemos intentarlo además a ti también te agrado la idea desde que viste que tu pequeña era feliz con la mía-

-Está bien te ayudare con todos esos puntos de tu lado es imposible negarse, además que tengo la sospecha de que Nanoha fue la que propicio la separación por miedo lo cual espero supere si ve algo de nuestro apoyo- movió un poco la cabeza de manera negativa

-Quizás tengas razón y esto le ayude a dejar aunque sea un poco atrás sus temores y a Fate para que vuelva a tomar valor se que verse nuevamente movió algo en ellas después de todo mi hija se ha comportado diferente en los últimos días aunque quiso ocultarlo note algo de felicidad por los celos que mostró tu hija ese día-

-También note a Nanoha un poco triste imagino por saber que ella tenía novia- parecía meditar un poco el comportamiento de su hija Lindy tenía razón era demasiado obvio que ambas chicas necesitaban ayuda para volver a conectar tal vez era verdad y aquello alejaría los temores de su hija de una buena vez -¿Que planeas hacer? -

-Una pequeña reunión celebraremos nuestros aniversarios de matrimonio los cuatro con una reunión en tu casa o en la mía donde prefieras y haremos que ellas vayan-

-Es enserio solo eso, una reunión familiar-

-Así es solo algo cálido, con gente conocida y muy pero muy inocente- sonrió divertida

-Nuestros aniversarios no son al mismo tiempo pero están cercanos, lo pensaste bien- sonrió complacida su amiga nunca dejaba cabos sueltos

-Por supuesto que opinas-

-Que en tu casa sería mejor, en la mía fue la discusión y puede traer malos recuerdos, debe ser un domingo para que no tengan planes que las ayuden a escaparse a la reunión- le dio una mirada de autosuficiencia -Necesitas mi toque para que sea perfecto-

-Como en los viejos tiempos cuando éramos Cupido de las demás-

-No fallábamos éramos buenas casi todas están casadas y son muy felices-

-No fallemos entonces en esta misión- le dio un saludo militar de manera graciosa mientras la otra reía divertida

-Bien Lindy iniciemos con la misión consuegras, el primer paso es que nadie debe enterarse- Momoko estiró la mano para cerrar el trato mientras sonreía alegre al ver que su mejor amiga lo hacía de manera animada

Lindy no podía estar más feliz ella no era la única que estaba segura de que lo que harían estaba bien. tal vez era algo pretencioso pero ella sabía que no había nadie mejor para Fate que la pequeña Nanoha, ellas parecían tener una afinidad inigualable y aunque ellas intentarán alejarse algo siempre las volvía a unir así que ella haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para que fueran felices y bueno porque no como un extra lograr unir su familia con las de sus mejores amigos.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Alicia se sentía nerviosa como si estuviera a punto de presentar un examen final y no entendía porque ni que debía hacer cuando todo comenzará a ir de mal en peor, no comprendía que loca idea había cruzado por la cabeza de sus madres cuando planearon aquella reunión y lo peor no era eso, era que habían obligado a su hermana a ir… e imaginaba que también a Nanoha, si el ambiente se ponía como el de su último encuentro hacia unos meses en aquel partido de fútbol del que apenas salieron vivos estaba segura de que aquello no iría bien, podía aceptar que había cierta tensión entre ellas pero aquella podía volverse un problema mayúsculo, sobre todo cuando ambas eran unas adolescentes llenas de hormonas e indecisiones que podían atacarse de maneras horribles si deseaban aunque estuviera enamoradas, ella era de la idea de dejar que las cosas se dieran solas por el destino si así querían llamarlo, pero también sabía que sus madres y sus amigos no tenían las mismas ideas que ella así que solo esperaba que la presencia de Hayate en el lugar no fuera solo de apoyo para ella sino también para su amiga pelirroja.

-Estas preparada para lo que sea que venga hermanita- Chrono se había acercado y hablaba en un tono bajo a la otra acompañado de su novia

-Sí y qué bueno que no soy la única que piensa de esa manera- le dio una mirada un tanto preocupada

-Bueno esperamos que no arda Troya sobre todo porque por lo que me enteré Fate va a traer a Michelle- el muchacho se mostraba un tanto temeroso el tenia ideas parecidas a las de su hermana y por lo que esta le había contado que había observado en aquel juego las expectativas no eran buenas

-Eso será peor de lo que esperaba, ¿por qué vendrá con ella?-

-Por lo que entendí le dijo a mamá que había prometido salir con ella hoy así que no quería cancelar y prefirió invitarla-

-Tú sabes si Nanoha vendrá con alguien- Amy que había estado atenta a toda la conversación hablo totalmente preocupada ya que ella también pensaba que podían ocurrir cosas que no podían ser las mejores

-Por lo que me ha dicho Hayate no, al parecer ella está soltera ahora… así que estará sola- miro a su cuñada más nerviosa que antes nada indicaba buenos presagios para la reunión

-Miren lo mejor que podemos hacer es separarlas Amy y yo estaremos con Fate y tu junto con Hayate estarán con Nanoha te parece bien así evitaremos roses que puedan conllevar a alguna situación incómoda-

-Si yo también estoy deacuerdo- Hayate se había unido a la conversación de la cual parecía ser participe desde mucho antes -Aunque pienso y tengo esperanza que este encuentro acabe bien, tal vez con ellas siendo amigas nuevamente-  
-Lo dudo pero no es malo soñar- Chrono mostró cierta burla ante la joven mostrando una risa divertida

-Oye no es malo tener buenas expectativas- la rubia rápidamente defendió las ideas de su novia dando un golpe ligero en el brazo de su hermano

-Sigue riendo cuñado pero tal vez mis sueños se hagan realidad aunque no negare que mis expectativas son bajas, ellas son densas y además están cerradas a ser felices así que cualquier cosa puede suceder-

-Bueno entonces será mejor tenerlas separadas, no crees-

-Si concuerdo en eso Amy así que ayudare-

-Esa es mi novia- Alicia abrazo a la otra después de su última frase para después ver la llegada de los Takamachi -Bueno empieza la tortura-

-A trabajar hermanita- Chrono se alejo acompañado de Amy listo para saludar no podía negar que Miyuki y Kyouka eran sus amigos aún con las diferencias de edades desde que se habían conocido se habían agradado y por supuesto también los amigos de sus madres eran personas a las que apreciaba como segundos padres pero en ese momento solo pensaba en su intención de no volver a acercarse a su hermana para lograr que el plan ya trazado funcionará.

Después de ver como todos se saludaban Alicia estaba segura que ya era momento de que ella hiciera lo mismo esperando que al final Hayate logrará convencer a Nanoha de pasar todo el rato con ellas por el tiempo que todo aquello durará, debía apresurarse antes de que su hermana llegara acompañada.

-No pensé que fueras a venir a esto amiga- Hayate sonrió a su amiga después de saludarla de manera animada acompañada de Alicia

-Papá me obligó dijo que era algo familiar y que yo era parte de esta familia además que no tenía ninguna excusa, ya que no tengo novio así que tenía que acudir- Nanoha cruzo los brazos un tanto disgustada ante la situación a la que fue forzada a ir

-Entiendo bueno yo soy una colada aquí no puedo negarlo-

-Claro que no ya eres parte de la familia Mapachito- Alicia sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo a su novia

-¿Mapachito?- la pelirroja contuvo la risa jamás había escuchado el apodo que Alicia tenía para su amiga de cariño

-Amor porque no traes unos refrescos para las tres por favor- le dio una sonrisa amenazante a la otra para después verla alejarse -Deja de reírte Nanoha ella me ha dicho así desde hace mucho-

-Si, no te preocupes Mapachito- comenzó a reír en ese momento sin poder contenerse más

-Ya basta no es chistoso- le dio un leve reproche con los ojos mientras veía a su novia comenzar a caminar hacia ellas de forma alegre

-Sí lo es pero está bien no diré más porque simplemente me alegraste el día con eso- sonrió nuevamente mientras tomaba el vaso que le ofrecía Alicia cortésmente -Y bueno ya que eres de la familia amiga ¿cuando se casan?- volvió a reír mientras miraba a la rubia comenzar a ahogarse con la bebida que tomaba justamente en ese momento y a su amiga abrir los ojos sorprendida

-Aún es pronto, no es que no quiera pero creo que todavía no es el momento adecuado- Alicia trataba de volver a hablar de manera normal después de lo sucedido

-No te preocupes amor hoy Nanoha vino en modo payaso… de todo quiere hacer un chiste- Hayate le dio una ligera caricia en la espalda a su novia mientras miraba desaprobatoriamente a su amiga mientras esta solo subía los hombros fingiendo que no sabía de que hablaba

-Ya veo, bueno Nanoha siempre logras ponerme en apuros lo bueno que no estaban aquí mis suegros o mis cuñadas- la rubia se sentía más tranquila al notar que la pelirroja se gastaría el tiempo en bromas

-Es gracioso ver tus reacciones, bueno las de ambas eso realmente me sube...- no termino la oración al ver en ese momento la llegada de Fate acompañada por la que suponía continuaba siendo su novia

-¿Los ánimos?- la joven Yagami completo la oración de su amiga tratando de hacer que esta volviera a la realidad después de notar no solo tristeza en su mirada sino también un dejo de enojo

-Si- no había podido soñar más seca en su declaración aun sin apartar la vista de la menor de los Testarossa

-Creo que deberíamos acercarnos parece que quieren decir algo- Alicia había notado toda la interacción entre ambas chicas no solo el cambio de actitud de la pelirroja a su lado sino que también noto la sorpresa y fingida indiferencia de su hermana menor imaginaba que esta no esperaba la presencia de Nanoha en el sitio

-Si tal vez estén a punto de servir la comida- Hayate fingió al igual que todos los presentes una indiferencia ante lo que acaba de suceder, esa tensión que comenzaba a formarse acompañada de cierta incomodidad de parte de las menores de las familias era más que notoria

-Bueno quiero agradecer a mis hijos por estar aquí así como a sus parejas y por supuesto también a los pequeños retoños de mis mejores amigos- Precia comenzó a hablar de manera tranquila mientras notaba la atención general fija en ella -Esta pequeña reunión la hemos hecho para celebrar un aniversario más de bodas no sólo el de mi esposa conmigo, sino también la de Shiro y Momoko Takamachi nuestros mejores amigos y aunque esta no es la fecha exacta para ninguna de las dos parejas es la más cercana para ambas partes- sonrió complacida -Así que me gustaría hacer un brindis para celebrar estas uniones que nos han dado toda la felicidad, amor así como seis maravillosos hijos que estamos agradecidos de haber visto crecer y que aún continuaremos viendo esperamos incluso con nietos- les guiño un ojo para después sonreír y alzar su copa acompañada de todos los presentes los cuales habían tomado una parecida de la mesa desde que se habían acercado

-También cabe resaltar que es una celebración al amor- Lindy comenzó a hablar continuando así el discurso de su esposa -La amistad entre nosotros no sólo nos sirvió de apoyo por muchos años y lo sigue haciendo sino que también nos guio de cierta manera a encontrar el amor verdadero, y aunque estuvo lleno de dificultades porque por supuesto que a esos dos doctores les costó conquistarnos- río acompañada de todos para rápidamente regresar a su discurso -Logramos formar nuestras familias y ser felices como alguna vez llegamos a soñar, el amor muchas veces ha sido nuestra fuerza ante las dificultades y por supuesto la alegría en los buenos momentos y eso es lo que deseamos para nuestros hijos, que sean felices que encuentren sus amores verdaderos como estoy segura ya han hecho y podemos notarlo, pero sobre todo que no dejen de luchar por ese sentimiento, porque les aseguro que al final de cualquier camino sin importar cuán difícil sea la recompensa valdrán la pena sean valientes, que no les importe nada más, ni la situación ni el momento, ni la persona, si es amor verdadero hagan todo lo que esté en sus manos para concretarlo y ser felices- alzó su copa sonriente -Que este brindis sea por el amor verdadero-

-Por el amor verdadero- Momoko Takamachi se acerco a abrazar a su amiga para acompañarla mientras alzaba su copa seguida por todos notando las miradas furtivas mezcladas de añoranza, enojo, amor cariño y demás que compartían Fate y Nanoha ante las palabras dichas por su amiga

-Bueno entonces vamos a comer- Shiro les dijo a todos mientras los invitaba a sentarse mientras él y Precia comenzaban a repartir la comida que habían preparado para ese día

Alicia se había asegurado que Nanoha no quedara sentada cerca de su hermana y que ni siquiera lograran mirarse de frente evitando así cualquier tipo de situación que pudiera presentarse, sobre todo después del discurso lleno de melosidad de su madre el cual estaba segura tenia doble intención ante la situación de las más jóvenes, del cual estaba segura la ahora novia de Fate había captado totalmente sobre todo al notar el cambio en esta mostrándose un tanto más fría con la chica, había logrado una cierta armonía con ayuda de Hayate que había logrado entablar una conversación simple solo entre ellas tres donde a veces intervenía Kyoya y por supuesto Shinobu Tsukimura su prometida, pero cuando la comida terminó y todos volvieron a dispersarse fue cuando estuvo casi segura que el inicio del caos pudo verse venir.

-Que te pareció la comida Hayate- Shiro Takamachi había ido a donde aún se encontraban sentadas las tres chicas esperando una respuesta benévola para su comida

-Deliciosa señor realmente inigualable- sonrió mostrando lo satisfecha que había quedado ante la comida

-Me alegra también deberías decirle eso a tu suegra y ganarás puntos con ella- sonrió de manera cómplice a la joven chica para después dirigirse a su hija -Y a ti Nanoha, ¿te gusto?-

-Opino de manera parecida a Hayate, fue excelente-

-Perfecto a Alicia no le pregunto porque a ella le agrada todo, así que continuaré preguntando a los demás- el hombre se levantó rápidamente del sitio y se alejo de ellas como si quisiera dejarlas a solas intencionalmente

-Bueno tu padre es fácil de convencer Nanoha, mi madre es un poco más renuente- Alicia sonrió mientras veía a la pelirroja asentir seguida de su novia mientras notaba a la joven pelinegra acercarse a donde se encontraban sabía que había sido un error sentarse cerca del lugar donde aún se encontraban las bebidas y algunas botanas para pasar la tarde

-Disculpen por la interrupción solo vine a servir un poco de refresco- sonrió para comenzar a realizar la acción de manera tranquila

-No hay problema Michelle- Alicia trató de mostrarse tranquila al ver a sus acompañantes de la misma forma pensó que incluso ayudar a la chica sería lo más prudente para que está de alejara rápido de ahí -Creo que el que le gusta más a Fate es de él naranja- sonrió mientras le ofrecía un vaso ya servido con refresco de ese sabor

-Ah muchas gracias siempre creí que no tenia uno favorito pero lo tomaré en cuenta- sonrió agradeciendo mientras tomaba el vaso

-Realmente su favorito es el de uva, a ti es a quien le gusta la naranja Alicia- Nanoha no pudo contenerse más sabia que nada de eso era de su incumbencia pero no podía negar que tenía unas enormes ganas de tomar a la joven del brazo y sacarla de esa casa rápidamente

-Es cierto bueno tampoco dejará de beberlo- la rubia sonrió y volvió a su sitio esperando que la otra se marchara rápidamente

-Gracias el próximo que le daré será de uva ahora con su permiso- la joven se mostró un tanto molesta ante el último comentario de la pelirroja y decidió retirarse antes de llevar aquello a algo más grande

-Nanoha hiciste sentir mal a la chica- Hayate trato de mostrar su punto a su amiga esperando que esta tratara de calmarse y contenerse un poco en su claro enojo que parecía crecer cada que la pelinegra aparecía cerca de ellas

-Yo no hice nada más que mostrar lo obvio pensé que algo así lo tenía que saber su novia- se había puesto de pie aun más enojada al ver desde su sitio como Fate se molestaba ante un comentario de la chica a su lado -Y ahora creo que tal vez debería convivir más con los demás me he pasado todo el tiempo con ustedes y puede ser muy grosero de mi parte para con los demás- camino rápidamente a donde se encontraban tanto su hermana así como Chrono y por supuesto Fate

-Pero la estamos pasando bien aquí- Alicia había hablado rápido tratando de convencer a la otra sin lograr mucho por supuesto ya que esta ya se estaba marchando del sitio -¿Qué hacemos?... esto no pinta bien- miro a su novia la cual tenía el mismo rostro que ella

-No se ambas se ven molestas mejor nos acercamos y tratamos de contenerlas, tu hermano también tiene cara de susto- Hayate ya estaba de pie casi arrastrando a la otra a donde ya estaban casi todos reunidos

-¿Que está pasando hermano?- Alicia hablo bajo al muchacho cuando se unió al pequeño círculo que habían formado en el sitio y en el cual parecía que Nanoha discutía con Michelle en ese momento mientras los demás solo observaban

-Nanoha llegó y no sé en qué momento la conversación se volvió sobre el amor y las relaciones afectivas- miro un tanto preocupado a su hermana -Te dije que no las dejaras acercarse-

-No pude contenerla, que querías que la amarrara-

-No era mala idea- su mirada molesta paso rápidamente a las chicas que parecían subir un poco el tono en la conversación en la cual nadie intervenía pero todos escuchaban atentamente en silencio

-Entonces crees que el amor no cambia nunca- Michelle parecía haber perdido su anterior rostro sereno y mostraba en ese instante una mirada sería y claramente algo molesta

-Así es creo que simplemente puede madurar o crecer pero siempre permanece latente en nosotros sobre todo cuando encontramos al verdadero no importa cuanta gente usemos para sustituirlo- Nanoha estaba también claramente molesta y aunque sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo simplemente no había podido detenerse

-Ya veo no pienso igual creo que siempre puedes enamorarte de alguien más alguien que valga la pena-

-Puede ser aunque debe ser muy complicado sobre todo cuando es difícil ocupar el lugar de ese alguien, o cuando también hay que luchar contra las habladurías de la gente y demás ya que muchos aún tiene prejuicios ante ciertas parejas- lo noto había excedido el tema de la conversación pero no había podido evitar sacar a relucir sus propios temores frente a todos

-Si de verdad alguien amara como tú lo piensas las habladurías de la gente serían lo de menos en la vida de una pareja que se ama incondicionalmente… que se conoce a la perfección, nada de eso tendría que afectar- Fate había interrumpido las palabras de su novia estaba claramente disgustada no podía creer que esa fuera la razón del rechazo de Nanoha simple miedo que ahora ella mostraba en aquella conversación

-No todos pueden ser tan valientes- ahora era la pelirroja quien le mantenía la mirada a la rubia que la miraba incrédula por sus palabras -El amor no te vuelve la mejor de las personas en eso estoy deacuerdo con ella- había bajado un poco el tono de su voz y la dureza en sus ojos se había suavizado mostrando adoración por la imagen que tenia frente a ella

-Creo que ahora yo soy quien esta deacuerdo contigo el amor verdadero no puede cambiarse… ni sustituirse- Michelle no podía negar lo que veía Fate también había cambiado su mirada de enojo y sorpresa a una de amor desmedido por la pelirroja que le sostenía una mirada parecida en ese momento y que sabia todos en el sitio notaban -De verdad me disculpo pero debo retirarme olvide que debía hacer algo por la tarde, de verdad lo siento, pero es importante- sonrió de manera fingida para después comenzar a despedirse de manera apresurada de todos los presentes, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa seguida de la rubia que no comprendía que había sucedido mientras todos parecían simplemente seguir la corriente y fingir que no habían notado las lágrimas en los ojos de la chica.

Alicia no podía creerlo incluso aunque acaba de verlo frente a ella, Nanoha y Fate aun se amaban, seguían amándose incluso después de todo lo que habían hecho ambas para no verse más, las dos eran un par de tontas que no se daban una oportunidad… Nanoha por simple temor y Fate por creer las mentiras de la otra, ambas estaban sufriendo en ese momento por estupideces y al mismo tiempo hacían sufrir a otros por necedad incluso por orgullo.

-Te lo dije aún se quieren- Hayate se había acercado a Alicia después de todo lo sucedido sin poder evitar la sonrisa en sus labios

-Tienes razón pero deberías ocultar un poco tu felicidad acabas de ver como se le rompía el corazón a una chica que parecía ser buena-

-Lo sé pero eso es culpa de tu hermana no mía, yo solo celebró que no estaba equivocada-

-Te gusta tener la razón verdad- la abrazo mientras sonreía divertida -Solo espero que ellas ya paren con esa necedad de seguir separadas-

-Ojalá así suceda- Hayate sonrió mientras se soltaba del abrazo de la otra -Y creo que no soy la única feliz por lo que acaba de pasar-

Alicia miro a sus madres y a sus amigos charlando parecían un tanto preocupados pero ella los conocía bien, trataban de ocultar un poco la alegría estaba segura que también querían unir a Fate y Nanoha, e incluso aunque en ese momento había sucedió algo triste con la chica que imaginaba ya no era novia de su hermana también sabía que estaban felices porque ambas notarán que se amaban, incluso ella deseaba que todo aquello llevara a algo bueno en la vida de las dos jóvenes.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Miyuki estaba un tanto sorprendida conocía bien a su hermana y sabía perfectamente que estaba enamorada de Fate Testarossa desde una edad muy temprana y por lo mismo también sabía que la pelea que se había suscitado un par de años atrás tenía cierta relación con el simple hecho de que Nanoha tenía miedo de las habladurías… pero además de eso no tenía más conocimiento de nada, nunca había buscado inmiscuirse en nada de eso y su hermano había estado deacuerdo con ella los sentimientos de la menor de su familia eran suyos y lo mejor era no entrometerse, pero desde que supo que aquella reunión se llevaría a cabo se dio cuenta que sus padres querían cambiar las circunstancias aunque jamás espero que pasara algo como lo de hacía un instante.

Había entrado a la casa para echarse agua en el rostro un poco después del final de la discusión entre las dos jóvenes chicas con la cual habían dejado a todos bastante sorprendidos, se alegraba de no haber llevado con ella a su ahora novia sabia que todos conocían su bisexualidad pero no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda en el lugar, sobre todo con Alicia y Hayate en el mismo sitio después de todo sabia que armarían una escena que no pasaría de lo gracioso pero prefirió dejarlo para otra ocasión, donde no hubiera más incomodidades como la que acaban de pasar, mientras volvía nuevamente a la reunión logro ver que Fate y Michelle a quienes suponía fuera de la casa o en una de las habitaciones se encontraban en la sala mientras hablaban de manera seria así que para no interrumpir decidió permanecer en el sitio donde parecía no se percataban aun de su presencia.

-Fate no quiero hablar ahora por favor llévame a mi casa es todo lo que quiero- la chica se había detenido mientras giraba a ver a la rubia que le había preguntado el porqué de su decisión de marcharse tan rápido

-No vas a hablar conmigo sobre lo que sucede entonces-

-Que quieres que diga Fate todo ha quedado muy claro tu y ella tiene algo, o lo tuvieron y desean retomarlo es todo- la miro furiosa mientras contenía las lágrimas

-No es cierto Nanoha y yo jamás tuvimos nada ni lo tendremos tienes que escucharme- la tomo de las manos tratando de que la chica creyera en sus palabras

-No mientas no te atrevas, te diré que aunque yo siempre lo supe decidí arriesgarme… desde que comenzamos a hablar me di cuenta que estabas enamorada de alguien más pensé que la olvidarías que yo podría hacer que me amaras a mí como a esa persona por qué me gustabas demasiado, por eso acepte salir contigo pero simplemente veo que es imposible la quieres más de lo que tú misma aceptas y ella siente algo parecido-

-Yo no la quiero… ya no más, me esforzare para ser quien mereces para darte a la per...- se vio interrumpida por un dedo sobre su boca

-No digas nada que no puedas cumplir Fate, desde el día del partido me di cuenta que era ella de quien estabas enamorada, esos celos que mostraste nunca los había visto ni siquiera conmigo y después de eso tu comenzaste a cambiar sin darte cuenta te volviste más distante, más fría lo de hace un momento fue solo la prueba final de tus sentimientos, no pudiste evitar mirarla con adoración, con amor y yo no puedo luchar contra eso, simplemente nadie puede- bajo el rostro claramente triste ante sus palabras que aunque sabía eran ciertas no dejaban de doler -Eres una gran persona Fate y espero que ella te corresponda de la misma forma en algún momento pero yo no puedo seguir siendo su suplente porque te he llegado a querer y no quiero lastimarme más, así que creo que es mejor que terminemos- no pudo alzar su rostro nuevamente la tristeza era muy visible y no deseaba que la viera así mucho menos llorar frente a ella

-Yo no lo creo… dame otra oportunidad, la olvidaré tú no eres ni nunca fuiste su suplente… Michelle de verdad no me dejes, eres importante para mi ella será algo que un día lograré dejar atrás- presiono más las manos de la chica mientras hablaba de manera acelerada y un tanto inquieta

-Tal vez si sea importante, pero yo no soy tu todo y estoy segura que ella sí lo es, yo solo soy la persona con la que intentas sentir lo mismo que sientes con ella - sonrió de manera amarga notando que la rubia no podía darle una respuesta a eso -Por favor llévame a casa, no me lastimes más-

-Espérame un momento le pediré el auto a mi madre- Fate se alejo de la chica sabia que todo lo dicho era cierto y no tenía que responder a esa altura, no podía seguir jurando cosas para hacerla cambiar de opinión

Miyuki no se movió del sitio hasta después de ver como Fate regresaba con las llaves del auto y ambas se dirigían a la salida notando a la joven pelinegra visiblemente devastada mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas, después de presenciar toda aquella escena regresó al patio en silencio donde parecía que nadie se había percatado de su ausencia ni de lo ocurrido en el interior de la casa.

Mientras se dirigía a donde estaban todos reunidos noto a su hermana menor sentada en una silla solitaria, parecía no solo ensimismada en sus pensamientos sino también algo confundida Miyuki lo pensó por un instante comentarle a Nanoha lo que había llegado a escuchar por accidente ayudaría, podría ser lo mejor o acaso no podría serlo, aquello haría reaccionar a la menor para aceptar que amaba desde hacía mucho a Fate eso podría darle el valor necesario, tal vez lo mejor sería dejar que ella decidiera después de todo aquello había ocurrido porque alguien había tratado de volver a acercarlas estaba segura que con las mejores intenciones pero tampoco tenía duda de que las decisiones de cada uno podían herir a más de una persona y acaba de comprobarlo, solo esperaba que aquello se detuviera ahí ella creía firmemente que el amor verdadero debía ser algo bueno, agradable, hermoso, que te llenará de felicidad, no doloroso y triste como estaba demostrando serlo entre Fate y Nanoha tal vez al final ellas no se pertenecieran después de todo y era por eso que se lastimaban tanto al intentar estar juntas.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Se sentía horrible después de todo lo que acababa de suceder sabia que se había excedido en lo que había dicho, en lo que había hecho pero simplemente no había podido contenerse al ver a Fate acompañada de esa chica le hizo sentir enojo, tristeza, dolor que debía descargar de alguna manera y sabía en ese momento que lo había hecho de la peor manera, en ese instante solo sentía preocupación por lo que había podido haber sucedido así que cuando nadie lo noto salió al patio delantero para esperar el regreso de la rubia, sabía que una disculpa no remediaría sus actos pero era lo único que podía hacer después de todo estaba segura que había provocado una pelea entre ellas y Nanoha tenía la certeza de que ella no tenía el derecho de sentir ni una pizca de celos por alguien a quien había repetido más de mil veces a todos a su alrededor incluso a ella que no amaba ni un poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Fate se había bajado de la camioneta de su madre después de haber ido a dejar a su ahora ex novia a su casa viendo inmediatamente en el sitio a Nanoha al parecer esperándola

-Quería hablar contigo- se limitó a bajar el rostro mostrando lo mal que sentía por todo, pero porque tampoco pudo sostener la mirada furiosa de la otra

-No hay nada que decir así que no tienes porque estar aquí esperándome- la miraba enojada quería odiarla pero simplemente no podía

-Simplemente quiero disculparme por lo sucedido yo... no debí, no era mi intención- trato de darle su mejor rostro esperando que la otra comprendiera

-No, ya entiendo no era tu intención que ella se enojara conmigo y termináramos cierto, que era lo que esperabas que pasara entonces que me abrazara y me amara mas- grito tratando de sacar su furia no pudo contenerse más estaba decepcionada de ella misma por ser tan idiota de amar a alguien así, alguien que solo pensaba en ella primero había hecho una escena logrando que Michelle enfureciera y se sintiera mal y ahora simplemente venía a pedir unas cuantas disculpas

-Lo siento Fate yo no deseaba que eso pasara- no pudo evitar cierta alegría ante la noticia del fin de la relación de esta pero después supo que estaba mal ella se había sobrepasado

-Claro no lo deseabas- guardo silencio un instante pensando si continuar o marcharse lo decidió no callaría más -Tu no tenias ningún derecho Nanoha, tú misma me sacaste de tu vida acaso esperabas que te amara para siempre, que viviera esperándote mientras tú puedes salir con quien desees- no pudo contener más su dolor, su tristeza y rabia comenzó a hablar en un tono más elevado aun sabiendo perfectamente que todos adentro de la casa ya estaba enterados de lo que sucedía pero no le importaba

-Cometí un error simplemente me equivoque es todo, no puedes entenderlo porque te aseguro que nada de lo que dices tiene sentido para mí- Nanoha se sentía mal pero no por eso dejaría que su farsa de dos años se cayera y que Fate desquitara su furia y su dolor contra ella

-Tú eres la que no entiende y además sigues mintiendo ahora lo veo tu no me aceptaste por miedo porque ahora sé que fue solo por miedo, si así fue porque tienes que venir ahora y destruir mi vida porque tuviste que volver a aparecer- había gritado más fuerte si eso era posible tenía enojo, decepción, pena porque se había dado cuenta que Nanoha le había mentido hacia dos años sabia ahora que ella también la quería pero tenía miedo de lo que los demás pensaran, tenía miedo de defender su amor y la había alejado de su lado solo por eso y en ese momento solo regresaba para quitarle a la única que lograba hacer que no pensara en ella aunque solo fuera por unos instantes

-Ya te dije que no se dé que hablas lo que dije hace dos años es verdad una completa verdad no te quiero de la misma forma jamás lo haré- trataría de mantener su versión aunque sabía que ya era casi imposible lograrlo ya no servía de nada cambiarla no habría ninguna mejoría en su relación

-No puedes parar ya, o es que tu temor es tan grande que ni siquiera puedes aceptarlo no te cansas de eso- se acerco a la otra bajando un poco la voz esperando una repuesta

-Yo no tengo nada más que decir- mantuvo la mirada de la otra aunque le costó bastante

-Ya no me importa- se alejo nuevamente de ella para comenzar a caminar a su casa -Haz lo que quieras-

-A mí tampoco me interesa que hagas con tu vida- no pudo callar odiaba ver como Fate se alejaba de nuevo de su vida pero tampoco podía dejar que solo ella mostrará desinterés en lo que algún a vez habían llegado a tener

-Entonces no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino Nanoha, ahora soy yo quien ya no quiere volver a verte la que ya no te ama y nunca volverá a hacerlo, te adore y ame todo este tiempo pero se ha terminado si vuelves a verme no me hables, ni siquiera me mires simplemente finge que no me conoces, ni siquiera en una reunión de este tipo te acerques a mi… porque ya no significas nada para mí solo un sinónimo de infelicidad- sentía furia consigo misma por sus palabras pero sabía que debía hacerlo Nanoha parecía que nunca aceptaría su amor así que ella nunca sería feliz a su lado porque simplemente la otra no se lo permitía pero tampoco sería feliz si seguía amándola de lejos aquello debía terminar de una buena vez debía olvidarla, incluso intentaría odiarla si era posible

-Si así lo quieres así será no volverás a tener que lidiar conmigo te lo aseguro- no pudo aguantar más se giro rápidamente antes de que la otra se percatara de sus lágrimas aquello le dolía más de lo que podía aceptar camino rápidamente con dirección a su hogar no sin antes mirar de forma rápida hacia la otra acera observando que la rubia hacia lo mismo que ella entraba a su casa sin mirar atrás.

No lo dudo ni un instante se metió en su habitación y se tiro en su cama a llorar desconsoladamente se sentía muy mal jamás había sentido a tanta angustia y soledad en su vida ni siquiera en la primera ocasión cuando ella misma había alejado a la otra de su vida… justo en ese momento sentía que había perdido totalmente a Fate y que no sabía cómo lograría poder olvidaría o como podría contenerse de siquiera intentar mirarla con amor si volvían a encontrarse, como lograría desprenderse totalmente de ella cuando estaba segura que era su verdadero amor que nadie podría reemplazarla nunca ni siquiera podrían ocupar su lugar estaba segura de eso pero ya que no había vuelta atrás así que tendría que encontrar pronto una forma de seguir adelante porque al final de todo ella era la culpable de toda aquella situación.

* * *

Que tal estuvo, me emocione con el drama lo se, lo siento pero para la otra ya no los haré sufrir tanto lo prometo de verdad, bueno es momento de contestar sus reviews.

Eater eWe: Hola muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a Siempre te he amado espero que te siga gustando aun con todo ese drama jajaja, ya no pondré tanto sufrimiento lo aseguro y haré que Nanoha pronto se le lance encima a Fate ;), imagino como se sintió leer el cap anterior con la hermosa canción que mencionaste, espero que esta actualización también la hayas disfrutado con música igual de bella nos leemos pronto muchos saludos y muy feliz año.

Bardiche3: Que hay, me alegro mucho saber que aun sigues mi historia y que te esta gustando espero esta actualización también haya sido de tu agrado y lamento haber roto tu corazón la ocasión anterior tratare de no seguir haciéndolo, sobre la fiesta bueno ya estuvimos en una y aunque no resulto en Nanofate puedo decir que habrá mas fiestas y reuniones, el hurón no apareció mucho aquí pero mas adelante tendrá un papel ya lo verán y sobre Ginga bueno no quiero hacer spoiler así que solo mencionare que su llegada esta cercana, espero poder leerte muy pronto saludos y muy feliz año.

saizoouuuh: Que hay me alegro mucho ver tu anterior comentario y de verdad lamento haber roto tu corazón y bueno creo que en este capitulo volví a hacerlo sobre todo cuando tardaron tanto en volver a verse y bueno todo termino como hasta ahora, aunque realmente creo que es necesario por que como tu mencionaste nadie debe sentirse mal o señalado simplemente por el hecho de amar sin importar quien sea la persona a quien le das tu corazón, las etiquetas son horribles como tu mencionaste y por eso quería explorar un poco ese temor que no muchos superan o enfrentan tan fácilmente como Nanoha por ejemplo sobre todo cuando ella misma es la que se impone limites que no desea cruzar bueno los humanos somos complicados, pero también creo que es bueno ver que aun son adolescentes y deben darse cuenta que a veces la felicidad no es tan sencilla así como cometer errores es lo mas común, como cualquiera a su edad jejeje bueno me extendí regresando a lo anterior gracias por seguir en la historia y espero leerte pronto con mas de estos temas que pienso son bastante interesantes ahora si saludos y espero leernos pronto ah por supuesto muy feliz año.

axexalesana: Hola que hay que bueno que te gustara esta historia y espero la actualización haya sido de tu agrado lamento haberte dejado con la duda por tanto tiempo pero ya he vuelto espero no haber fallado y continúes leyendo y comentando por supuesto espero leerte pronto muchos saludos y muy feliz año.

Bueno creo que llego el momento que me despida pero no sin antes agradecer a todos los que se tomaron por lo menos un corto momento para darle una lectura a este fic, espero no sigan siendo tímidos y dejen pronto un review con su opinión sobre la historia, también me aprovecho y los invito a que pasen a ver mis otras historias y les den una oportunidad si alguien de estos rumbos alejados también lee Amando a tu enemiga debo decir que en estos días publicare actualización, ahora si sin mas que decir les deseo un muy feliz año a todos y espero leernos muy pronto.


End file.
